Crazy
by SunshineFlowerBear
Summary: A GajeelxLevy tale following the two mages developing affections for each other. Rated M for language, and the occasional lemons and limes.
1. Chapter 1: Finally

**Hey everyone! I'm new here. I started reading lemons recently and was inspired to write my own!****  
><strong>**I'd love to hear your thoughts about it! I have tough skin so feel free to criticize all you want.  
>I'll admit this now, I am no English major. So I apologize in advance to all those grammar Nazi's out there. ;)<strong>

**Also, if you like what you see here, feel free to make requests. It gives me something to do while battling insomnia.**

**As always, all the credit for Fairy Tail lies with Hiro Mashima. I don't own anything, I'm poor.**

* * *

><p>"Hmpf." snorted an annoyed Gajeel Redfox as he walked down the path back into Magnolia. His arms crossed over his chest he had a purely pissed off look plastered to his studded face.<p>

"What is it now?" Pantherlily coaxed as he flew next to his dragonslayer companion. The black cat also had his paws crossed over his chest. They shared the same expression. Gajeel's stomach made an unhumanly load growl as if answering Lily's question for him. His scowl turned every more sour.

"Got it." Lily said, who was also feeling the effects of hunger. His mood also worsening.

They were returning from a 7 week mission. Helping provide security for some rich, snobby guy moving his stupid "treasures" to a new location. It was originally only supposed to last 2 weeks, a week there, and a week back. However, "Mr. Fancy Pants" insisted on stopping here, or checking out the town over there, or wanting to take a few days to "recharge" by visiting a waterfall in the middle of the mountains. All the while complaining, and rudely ordering the duo around. It goes without saying that neither Lily or Gajeel enjoyed this means company but a job was a job and they needed the money. It took all he had to not revert back to his Phantom Lord days and beat some sense into the guy before taking all his stuff and abandoning him alone on the trail. The thought crossed his mind every 10 minutes or so. Good thing Lily was there to keep him in check or he wouldn't have made it past day 1. As much as we wouldn't admit it aloud, Fairy Tail's reputation was important to him.

"7 weeks... 7 fucking weeks..." Gajeel fumed angrily in his head. "I'll fucking destroy that stupid troll if I ever see him again..." He hmpf'ed again, in a thoroughly horrid mood. His studded eyebrows fixed in a permanent displeased look.

Lily looked at him again. Gajeel's bad mood was rubbing off on him. "Cut that shit out. We're almost back."

"Shut up... CAT..."

They both decided to immediately leave after they had finally finished the mission. One more second with that lavish, selfish, pitiful excuse for a man was beyond their capabilities. Unfortunately, the trip straight back would take them a whole week. Which made Gajeel very angry. 7 weeks for a shitty job with mediocre pay. Such bullshit. At least it was enough that it would pay for the next 2 months for him and Lily. If Gajeel was being honest with himself he'd recognize it wasn't so much the job that frustrated him, it was being away from the guild for so long. There was a good reason he hated being away for so long.

That reason happened to be a hardheaded, petite, bluenette script mage. He could almost hear her laughter ringing in his ears and see the smile on her face that she would desperately try to hide when ever he walked into the guild. He walked a little faster. It was already late outside. He needed to get there soon or he might miss seeing her.

Since the S-class tournament on Tenrou Island, Gajeel found himself becoming more concerned with the small woman. He felt this weird impulse to make sure she was ok and protected at all times. It was annoying to him, this new feeling of concern for another human being was out of character for him. It made him uneasy.

"Hurry up cat." He snarled.

"Oh is there someone you want to see?" Lily sneered back teasingly. He had a better grasp of the dragons feeling than Gajeel did himself. It was obvious to Lily what was really pissing Gageel off.

"Shut up... I'm just fucking hungry furball..." He snapped as the front of the guild slowly emerged from around the corner of the street. He could hear the shouts and crashes from inside grow louder as they walked closer.

"Gehe, glad to see nothing's changed..." He thought forcing back a small smirk.

As soon as he entered a chair flew past his head which he smashed with a fist. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were in the midst of their nightly brawl. Happy was giggling about something and Lucy was trying to separate them unsuccessfully. They were screaming at each other about something trivial probably. It didn't really matter to Gajeel, scanning the guild hall as he walked up to the bar. He smelled her scent faintly. Leathery, like one her books.

But the blue head that was usually stuck in a book wasn't anywhere to be seen. He sighed begrudgingly, disappointed. Lily looked around too, noticing the script mage was missing from the guild hall. Neither were her 2 male companions Drey and Jet. He sat down at the bar. Mira walked over.

"You 2 are finally back!" She cooed happily "You were out longer than anticipated. Did something happen?"

Both Gajeel and Lily's faces dropped in disgust and annoyance.

"That bad eh?" She hummed handing Gajeel a plate of old gears and Lily a bowl of unpeeled kiwis. Gajeel only let out a displeased grunt as he took a bite out of a thick piece of metal.

"Never again..." Said Lily in a defeated voice, "I've never worked for a more displeasing individual..."

"Sounds interesting! You'll have to tell me later." She smiled as another chair smashed into the bottles behind her.

As he sat there munching on his gears he continued to search the room... nope nowhere. Where was she? His mood was worsening as he scanned the room over and over, his concern growing. "Fuck this..." He thought, turning around and reaching over the bar to grab a bottle of saké from the shelf. He bit the top off and downed about half the bottle in one gulp. He hunched over his plate, relieved that he had food in his belly.  
>Where was she? On a job? At her place? The library? He wanted to know, scratch that he needed to know.<p>

He thought about her creamy white skin shimmering in the sunshine through a window. He pictured her sitting at a table surrounded by piles of books, wearing those cute glasses, engulfed in scribbling something from a book laid out in front of her. She would have an intense look on her face, focusing hard, it would light up when she would figure something out. What did she figure out? He always wondered what she was thinking. She would then probably reach for a glass of water, the condensation gathering at her fingers as she wrapped her hand around the glass. Droplets of water running down her forearm as she would bring the rim to her sweet, supple pink lips. Maybe she would take too big a gulp and some water would leak from the glass and run down the side of her flushed cheek, along the edge of her jaw line down the soft crook of her neck, along her collarbone and settling quietly in the valley between her small but perky mounds. He thought about using his tongue to follow the same path. He was surprisingly jealous of that imaginary water droplet... What kind of noises would escape from those lips if he did that to her?

Wait, why was he even having those thoughts!? He grumbled to himself. Levy was occupying his thoughts more and more often. It was frustrating and confusing. The girl was terrified of him, as she should be. Only recently had their friendship turned more comfortable. He remembered their time on Tenrou, working together as a team. The thought made him smile internally.

Master Makarov walked up beside Gajeel on the top of the bar and sat down beside him looking out. Gajeel, engrossed in his thoughts, didn't notice.

"How was the mission Gajeel?" Master asked.

"Huh?" Gajeel snapped out of his daydream.

"Hehe whattchaa thinking about there, boy?" Master giggled, he was a little tipsy, "Something dirty?"

"Nope, just eating." He lied. "Never going on a mission like that again..."

"That bad ehhh?" Master laughed, he knew the gentleman, it couldn't have been easy to handle, especially for a man like Gajeel. "I'm proud you saw it out to the end though..." He looked at Gageel. "You did see it through to the end right?" Masters expression turned threatening. A dark aura swimming around him.

"Course old man..." Gajeel said in between bites. "You'll have to thank Lily for that one though."

"Haha well good, you two make a great team..." Master smiled taking a swig of his beer. Looking at Lily with light in his expression. Lily shrugged it off sucking delightfully on a kiwi.

"Hey gramps, where's the shadow gear group at?" Gajeel asked, Makarov was just the right amount of tipsy to not read too much info Gajeel's question.

"Would you be taking about Levy in particular?" He giggled, hiccuping.

"There the only ones not here, was just wondering why is all. I probably missed some good missions while I was gone..." Lies. Lies lies lies. The iron dragonslayer couldn't care less about the 2 worthless bozos that followed Levy around. But it made for a convincing excuse.

Lily stared at him, eyebrow cocked. Lily could clearly decipher that question. Gajeel shot him a glare, "Keep your mouth shut cat" was written on his expression. Lily smiled and pretended to ignore Makarov and Gajeel's conversation .  
>"Well actually they just got back." The old man hiccuped. "They llleft right before you gggottt here..."<p>

That's why he smelt her. Dammit... Just missed her. She was probably at home by now. That was fine. He'd still be able to see her.

"Ah..." He growled lowly as he stood up from the bar, the gears and metal scraps on his plate now gone.

"Thanks for the meal Mira. I'll be going Lily, see you at the place later." He waved to his cat as he walked out the guild hall with the bottle of saké in hand.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

**The next chapters going to be naughty. You've been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Window

**Here it is. #2! I thought about combining it into one story, but I decided that it was better broken up.  
>I can continue the story this way... (If you all like it enough!)<strong>

**Be warned there are some juicy limes in here.  
>Run away while you can.<strong>

**Plus, it lets me take a break. Once I start something I have this ridiculous OCD to finish it in one sitting.  
>I've staying up for almost 2 days straight because I just HAD to finish this book I was reading.<br>Bad for my health but whatever, I'm an adult. I do what I want. :P**

**As always, gimme your feedback. GIMME GIMME GIMME!  
><strong>

**I don't own anything. It's All Hiro Mashima's beautiful creation.  
>I succumb to his godly imagination. I am not worthy!<strong>

* * *

><p>-GAGEEL-<p>

He walked outside into the street and inhaled, searching for her scent. Maybe he caught a whif? Maybe it was his imagination. He turned down the street leading to her apartment. "Wonder if she's still awake?" He thought. Though it wouldn't really matter if she was or not. He wouldn't do anything anyways. What right did he have? Images of her pinned to a tree unconscious, bloody, tore up flashed in his mind. He hated himself.

"Ugh fuck..." He thought drowning the image in more sake running his free hand through his hair.

He hurt her, he hurt everyone at Fairy Tail but her hurt affected him more than he thought it should. Why her? Why did he have to hurt her? Why did he care so much that he hurt her the most. Unlucky. Who knew he'd have a change of heart and slowly fall for the blue headed nerd? He made a point to make it up to her. He would protect her. Whether she wanted him to or not. Whether she cared for him or not.

Images of her blushes while working together on Tenrou and messing around at the guild popped violently into his head. "She always blushes at me, even when she's mad at me... Scratch that especially when she's mad at me." He played with that thought in his head, trying to make sense of it all. "Hmmm... Lily said there was definitely a spark of passion for him in her eyes." But what did he know. He was just a cat from another world.

The opposite gender never made any sense to him. Though he never really cared enough to try to make sense of women. But it bothered him, how could she so easily forgive him? And on top of that li... He stopped himself mid-thought.

"Stop thinking like that. You have no claim to her." He was sure Lily was wrong, it was out of fear that she blushed so furiously, she was embarrassed for him. "That's it.. That's it..."

He stopped by her apartment sneaking around back. Her bedroom was on the 2nd floor, her window lining up with a view of the forest behind the building. He climbed the tree closest to her window and placed himself on a branch where he could see into her room. The light was on.

He knew she couldn't see him. How many times had he done this already? She was totally oblivious. He told himself he did it to keep her safe. Have a close eye on her. Make sure she was OK after her mission with those 2 knuckleheads. In realty, he just wanted an excuse to watch her. She was memorizing to him. Intoxicating. He could smell her from his spot in the tree, her window was open. "Dumbass..." He thought.

Her guard was always was down. She was too trusting with the world. He filled his lungs with her scent. It was strong from here. Fresh, clean, a little irony. She must have just taken a bath. She walked into view in the window, her tiny but curvaceous body draped loosely in small white towel her hair dripping water onto her shoulders. She of course had a book in her hand which she was obviously engulfed in. The only other thing she wore was her glasses. It sent a shot of electricity through Gajeel's body. Something about those glasses.

"Shit Levy... Shit it's been to long since I've seen you..." He felt his member grow slightly in his pants. "Don't do this now fool." He growled to himself still unable to look away from the girl. She turned around to grab a pencil from her desk, sliding it behind her ear. Occasionally pulling it from behind her ear, scribbling something in the book, and replacing it. He noticed all along the far side of her body there were bluish-black bruises running up and down her arm and onto her back and shoulder. Her forearm bandaged neatly. Anger fumed inside him. "What the hell Levy?!" Straining harder to see he could tell she also had cuts along her cheek and more bruises on her legs.

"What the hell happened to her?!" He was furious... Seeing red spots dance in front of his eyes. "Those 2 idiots are worthless!" he screamed in his head. "What the fuck?! Uuugggghhhh."

He wanted to hold her to kiss the spots where she was injured, lick her wounds. He started to shift as in to jump into her room, temporarily loosing control over his own body.

"NO! Absolutely not!" He planted himself firmly on the tree branch, sulking. He'd give those 2 hell the next time he saw them. He contained to watch her.

She was really into this book. Her gaze still fixed to the pages even as she slipped out of her towel. Her white smooth skin set a huge contest to the awful blue black bruises she had along the left side of her body. Thigh, hip, asscheek, stomach, arm; bruises splotched her porcelain skin, small cuts and rashes covered her knees and elbows. She had her left forearm wrapped neatly in a bandage. That was where the iron smell was coming from. She was bleeding, probably from her cleaning out her wounds she reopened them. Gajeel reeled in anger. She should have gotten that tended to at the guild's infirmary. Curse her for being so independent that it made her stupid. "She probably didn't want to worry anyone," he thought. But still besides the bruises he relished in the sight of her bare body. Water dripping down her back side rolling down her tight curvy ass, her delicate nipples hard from the contact with the cold air.

It sent suffers down Gajeel's spine. His manhood ached in his pants painfully. He'd have to do something about that later. Not here though. He wasn't here to jack off to her without her knowing. He wasn't _that_ perverted. But seriously, he would probably at least have to unbutton his pants. It was extremely uncomfortable.

She set her book in an open poison on her desk so she could still read. She opened the drawer and grabbed a loose over-sized white tank and slipped in on, quickly pulling it over her face so she could continue reading. It was long enough that it covered her womanhood, barely, and her ass peeked out from under neath. The top of the track was a whole other matter. It was too big and only the straps covered her nipples, leaving her sides exposed. She didn't even bother to put on underwear.

"To much... Too much. Its too fucking much!" Gajeel's head was spinning. How could she be so fucking sexy?! He needed to leave but he couldn't take his eyes of her. Her smells spun around him. To much. He unzipped his pants and he almost signed with relief considering his now completely erect penis had some space to throb. But he left it alone. He wouldn't do that here.

Levy had turned off the light and crawled into her bed. He could still see her as the moon light shone through her window. She flipping on a small reading lamp on the desk behind her. Propping herself up with her pillows she crossed her legs and placed the open book in her lap. Slowly turning page after page. Her expression would change as she read sometimes she would let out a sigh, sometimes a gasp and would cover her mouth with her hand, the occasional giggle escaping cutely from her lips.

Then something he'd never seen on her face happened. She looked confused and blushed a deep brilliant red gasping. She hugged the open book tightly in her chest, as if to hid the pages from her. Levy never did that with a book before, not that Gajeel ever saw anyways. She giggled and took a deep breath in and sighed. Her blush lessening slightly.

"Geez Lucy you didn't tell me it was _that_ kind of book," she whispered in the dark.

"What kind of book?" thought Gajeel. He was really intrigued. She shook her body slightly as if to prepare herself and sighed.

"What the hell! Let's do this!" she whispered again almost as a challenge to herself. And returned the book to her face.

"Huh?" Gajeel's mind ached to know what was written on those pages.

-LEVY-  
>*Italics are intended to be what she's currently reading on the pages. It's not from any specific book. I made it up on the spot.<p>

_... A trail of fire developed on her skin in the places he dragged his fingers over. Her towel was tugged away from her naked body in one swift motion. "D-dddean!" She exclaimed suddenly as he suddenly threw, her only form of covering up, away from her. Amy desperately tried covering up her delicacies with her arms and hands overcome with shock and embarrassment. It was a pointless effort so she gave up and submitted to crossing her sends over her chest. She was angry. "Asshole, what the fuck was that for..."_

"Damn.." chirped Levy. Enjoying the direction her story was heading. She normally would skim over parts like this. They distracted her from the main story, but this time she'd use it to spark her imagination. She re-positioned herself flat on her back and waved a spell over her face. It snatched the book from her hand and hung perfectly neat over her face, holding the pages for her. She would need her hands free for this. Her bruises moaned throughout her body, she sighed and chose to ignore them.

_"What was what for?" Dean asked cooly as he walked toward her. Amy started talking steps backward as he walked forward. Her back hit the wall behind her._  
><em>His hand slammed against the wall beside her face as he leaned in closer to her. Amy attempted to suppress her sudden jump from the noise. She attempted desperately to seem aloof, annoyed, indifferent to what was happening before her.<em>  
><em>"I'll catch a cold idiot. Go fetch that towel." Amy barked at him trying desperately to hinder the blush fighting it's way to the surface of her cheeks. She kept her gaze on something past Dean, trying to seem like she was looking through him, attempting to make herself seem annoyed, cold, callous to what was happening.<em>  
><em>"What if I say no..." Dean said smokily, dragging his fingers down her neck and across her collarbone down her arms that were held over her chest.<em>

Levy mimicked the movements on her own skin. She shuddered. "Mmmm..." She hummed.

_Amy looked at him angrily, meeting his eyes. "No, no I can't give in... No." She was chanting this over and over in her mind. "No.. No, I can't do this! Fight back. fight!"_  
><em>"Then I'll fucking get it myself." She said trying to push past him. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back against the wall. "Nope, this is payback for that sneak attack kiss you gave me the other day." He leaned in to caress her neck with his lips, licking water droplets off her bare collarbones.<em>  
><em>"Th-this is hardly the same..." Amy stuttered. Shaking a little from the cold. His hand left the wall and ran down one side of her torso, down the top of her thigh back up slowing closer to Amy's center, up and over her belly bottom then back down her thigh.<em>

Levy ran her hands over her body, following the story giving herself goosebumps.

_"No?" He was dangerously close to her face. "You haven't pushed me away yet..." _  
><em>No answer. She couldn't give him an answer. She was fighting a loosing battle in her head. Amy did want this, she wanted to feel his touch and touch him in return. But the words expressing that want would never leave her lips. She simply avoided his stare looking away, unable to hide her blush, "Stupid body. Giving me away," she thought.<em>  
><em>"I'll take that as an invitation to continue.." He avoided her lips, knowing full well she might bite them off to escape. So he settled on sucking on her ear. One hand tracing the lower half of her body, running up and down the inside of her thighs, getting close but not enough to just graze her lower lips. Amy was seeing spots. Slowly succumbing to her lust she let out a soft moan. One of Dean's hands coaxed her arms away from her chest. Once successful he latched his lips around the peak of her generous mound and swirled his tongue around her already hard nipples. A louder gasp released from Amy's lips.<em>

Levy was now toying with her own small chest, rolling her nipples in her fingers. Her legs moving against one another heating herself up. She could feel herself becoming slicker down there. "Gajeel..." She thought , letting herself imagine him doing the same things to her as she touched herself.

_"Haaa ahhhaaa," chuckled Dean who was enjoying himself, "Your body deceives you Amy." He then slide his hand up her inner thigh cupping Amy's center. It was already practically dripping with her juices. "I'm thinking you actually want this to happen..." He whispered seductively and he found her sensitive bud and swirled his finger around it._

By this time Levy decided to abandon the story. She snatched the book out from the air above her head and flung it onto the ground beside her bed. "My turn," she thought groaning into her arm. Her other hand moved slowly south, slipping her fingers in-between her slender legs. She was already wet. "Mmmm..." she thought. It had been so long since she had done this. It made her feel dirty but she really needed the release.

She let her instinct take over and her mind wander as she flicked and stroked her clit softly. In her mind images of Gajeel flashed in her mind. She pictured his studded face burying himself in her neck biting her collarbone. His large rough hands massaging and grabbing at her chest, maybe just a little too rough.

"M-mmmore…" she quietly moaned to herself. She let a finger slide softly into her womanhood and swirled it around. Her hips automatically working up against her hand, humping the air slowly. Her free hand reached up and grabbed a handful of her own hair and tugged the pain only making the pleasure more sweet. She hissed in desire.

In her mind Gajeel was growling into her ear, "You like that eh shorty?" She imagined that the pain from her bruises as Gajeel grabbing at her body with his big rough hands. She longed for his actual touch. She moaned, shuddering in pleasure from the thought.

Her hand moved with more haste. She quickened her strokes making them more deliberate against her sensitive flesh. The heat inside her grew and broadened over her body. She felt like she was in an ocean made of heat and electricity. she mewled and moaned, her legs widening. She was nearing her climax.

In her mind the strong iron dragonslayer was smiling at her seductively, passion replaced his normal irritated glare. "Levy.. Levy… tsk you naughty girl… should I stop?" he teased her in her mind.

"Noo… d-don't stop! Don't you dare stop.." Levy hissed to herself. She let out a loud shuddered moan.

"Don't you ever fucking stop… Gajeel…"

-GAJEEL-

"Huh?! Wha—what?" Gajeel's eyes widened in shock. "D-did she just say my name? MY name?!" His head was spinning. Her smell intensifying, swallowing him in it like it was a deep and powerful ocean. He needed to leave. He needed to get away from her apartment and lock himself in his room. But he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He was still watching her through the window from his spot on the tree branch. She mewled and lashed out against her bed arching her back grabbing at the sheets, head thrown back in pleasure, her one hand still buried in between her thighs. "Gajeel… Gajeel…" she moaned his name over and over like a prayer. Something simply amazing was playing out inside her head. He wished he could be apart of that scenario. He wanted to touch her so badly.

Levy let out an exasperated scream her silky curvy body shuddering and twitching in pleasure as she finally reached her peak. "She just came... god damn…" Gajeel's mind was fighting a losing battle. He needed to get out of here. NOW. He was moments away from jumping through her open window and… and….

"NO." He told himself sternly. "Absolutely not." He watched as Levy's body finally stopped moving, her hand slipping away from her swollen, glistening labia, settling gingerly at her side. She ran her fingers through her hair with the other hand and sighed, her eyes shut. She looked tired, but pleased with herself a smile creeped across her face and she giggled.

"I cant believe I just did that!" she whispered laughing as she rolled over onto her stomach, cacooning herself in in her blanket. She sighed sleepily, "maybe someday… maybe….. some… day…." And she fell into a deep sleep. Soon small sweet snores were escaping from her window.

Gajeel sat there, stunned. "Maybe someday…" her words echoed in his mind… "Gajeel…Gajeel…"

"Idiot." He was suddenly angered at the sight of her still open window. He couldn't possibly leave with it still open. But he also couldn't stand staying there any longer. He needed to go home so he could finally relieve the pressure aching in his pants.

Quietly, he walked to the edge of the branch and hopped onto the window ledge. Her smell was everywhere, it was like he was in a sea of leather and salt. He inhaled as he closed her window shut.

"Goodnight Levy… maybe someday… hopefully soon." he whispered as he walked away back towards his home.

-ON THE WAY BACK-

The walk home was painful. His member rubbing indignantly against the inside of his pants. He was pissed; angry because he felt guilty about watching her in secret, angry because he wanted to join her and couldn't, angry because he didn't really understand why he just _needed_ to see her tonight, angry because she was beat up, angry because of that stupid mission that took forever.

By the time he reached his door he was insanely pissed off. The dark deep angry aura surrounding him busted through the doorway. Lily was already home sitting on the couch reading a book, one he probably borrowed from Levy. That pissed him off too. Lily looked over at him, then quickly glanced away noticing Gajeel's foul mood.

"Geez…." Lily recoiled from the angry aura emanating from his friend. Gajeel ignored the cat and stomped straight into the bathroom slamming the door behind him making it splinter. He turned the shower on full blast and stripped down. Finally relieved that his manhood had some room, he stepped under the stream of hot water and relaxed, sort of.

He grabbed himself down there and sighed. This wasn't any fun by himself. "Time to shut you up.." he thought in his head as he began relieving his swollen bulge.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you thank you.<strong>

**Hallelujah for a dirty mind! I really wanted to do something different.  
>Something that created a lot of sexual tension in Gajeel,<br>something that would drive him crazy.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
>Let me know what you thought of it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: What!

**The hubby's out to the gym! That can mean only one thing...**  
><strong>Let loose my screaming inner fan girl! <strong>  
><strong>I have been thinking hard about how to continue this. <strong>  
><strong>I don't want to rush into anything with GaLe to fast, only because I'm selfish<strong>  
><strong>and really want to drag it out for as painfully long as I can bear. <strong>  
><strong>Masochism is beautiful in itself. I apologize in advance.<strong>  
><strong>If you're screaming " PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! JUST DO IT ALREADY!"<strong>  
><strong>I can't. I'm a natural tease. Lo siento. *bows slightly*<strong>

**As always, I'm unworthy to borrow your genius characters Hiro Mashimo!  
>Fairy Tale belongs to you, and you alone.<strong>

* * *

><p>-GAJEEL-<p>

It has been 3 days since "the incident" (as Gejeel calls it in his head). Levy still hasn't shown up to the guild, and Drey and Jet were holed up the infirmary. Apparently, those two got the worst back of the injuries during their last mission. Gajeel overheard several members of the guild saying that they were ambushed during trio's last mission. They had accidentally bumped into another, less friendly guild, who upon seeing their Fairy Tail tattoos decided they didn't belong in their town. Levy's quick thinking saved them, by quickly knocking the wind out of their aggressors and well, running away. Unfortunately, they weren't paying attention to where exactly they were running and fell down a side of a cliff. It made the iron dragonslayer's blood boil. She insisted on keeping them around, despite the fact they were weak and useless. She had to drag them out of their predicament almost single-handedly.

At least he knew that she wasn't badly injured. He heard Lucy talk about how she had visited Levy that morning to check up on. "She seems a little sore," Lucy told Mira while she munched on her breakfast, "She was just wanting to wait till her bruising calmed down. Levy just doesn't want anyone to worry."

Gajeel grumbled to himself at his table where he sat with Lily. Despite Gajeel's intense desire so check on her himself he couldn't bring himself to it. After that night, he felt like a complete pervert. He was getting way to close to her, he had to many "feelings" he didn't understand when it came to Levy. He needed to back off before he hurt her anymore. He kept telling himself he had no claim to her.

"Gajeel... Gajeel..." The image of Levy sprawled out on her bed pleasuring herself, moaning his name, was seared behind his eyelids. "Maybe someday..." What the fuck did she mean by that?! What the fuck?! He put his head in his arms and grumbled more to himself.

Lily poked him with a fork, "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you? What happened? You're being annoying." Gajeel glared at him from behind his arms, "Nothing." "Liar." scoffed the black cat shaking his head, who got up and flew over to Erza. It was their sparring day.

Gajeel put his head back into the crooks of his arms on the table, trying to clear his mind. He was exhausted, he hadn't been able to get a decent nights sleep in days. He was never one to dream very often but the ones he had been having made even him blush slightly. A fight between Natsu and Gray broke out on the other side of the guild hall. The yells and crashes helped calm the onslaught of outrageous visions in his mind. Gajeel slowly found himself drifting off into sleep. He thought about Levy. Nothing erotic, just her sitting at the bar reading spacing out in her own world. A smile spreading across her face, the air swirling with her smell. Leather. He felt himself drifting off into sleep.

Leather. He inhaled deep. It smelt so real he could swear she was standing right next to him.

"AHHH! LEVY!" squealed and excited Lucy from the bar. "You're finally out of your room!" Gajeel thought he must be dreaming. Though, it was weird that bunny-girl was in it. "Haha hey Lu!" laughed a refreshed Levy. "I ran out of stuff to read, so I figured it was time to come out." Leather was everywhere.

Gajeel groaned deeply in his chest, half-asleep. "Levy."

"Huh?!" Levy sounded shocked. Lucy giggled pointing at the sleeping dragonslayer, "Did that sleeping Gajeel over there just MOAN your name?" Gajeel's conscious snapped back to him. He didn't move, he continued to pretend he was sleeping. "Please let that be a dream." He thought, "Please tell me I didn't just say that aloud..."

-LEVY-

She was standing in the doorway to the guild hall with her best friend Lucy, both of them were staring in the corner of the room at a sleeping large scary man. "Levy," Lucy whispered, "I think he really just said your name. He just moaned YOUR name while sleeping."

"Haha shut up Lu," Levy said play pushing her friend away from her, blushing slightly, "You could barely understand it with everything that's going on, it was just incoherent mumbling." "Ohhh kay, if you say so girl." Lucy chimed, "Though he has been getting awfully closer to you ever since Tenrou Island."

"I said shut up!" the blue haired girl said play pushing the blonde away from her. "I'll come hang out with you in a bit, I'm going to look at the board." "Haha ohh-kay!" Lucy sung, skipping away.

Levy sighed and turned to look back at the large shadowy figure in the corner, still seemingly fast asleep. "No he couldn't have... That's ridiculous." she scolded herself internally. Though Lucy was right that Gajeel and her had been spending more time together, it was mostly him just taking the opportunity to pick a fight with her, or make fun of her, or annoy her to her wits end. Nothing serious ever happened. Especially anything even remotely romantic.

She shook her head, clearing the absurd thoughts from her head. Their relationship was that of friends, of fellow guild members, nothing more, nothing less. That was how it would be, for probably forever. She sighed, depressing herself further as she walked toward the board.

There were some new missions up since they returned 3 days ago. She spotted one right up her ally, it seemed simple enough. "Looking for assistance deciphering inscriptions on old weapons/ spell books." She snatched it off the board, "Perfect!" She looked around, Drey and Jet were still nowhere to be seen. If they had been in the guild, they would have ran to her side immediately. "They must still be recovering. Poor guys." She laughed. She loved her two teammates to death even though they tended to cause more damage than help sometimes. She determined to let them sit this one out.

However, she didn't want to take the job alone though. It was in a town about a day away via train. She looked around, she could ask Lucy. But then Natsu and Happy would want to come and that was way to much for her to deal with right now. Maybe Erza would help, she looked at the scarlet haired Tatania and immediately took that back. The S-class mage was staring angrily at Natsu and Grey who had bumped into her causing her to drop her strawberry muffin on the ground. "Haha no way, nevermind." While Erza was dependable she was probably more than what was needed for this small job. She continued to look around. Wendy? No, Charle wouldn't want her to go that far away with just herself. Grey? The wrath of the water queen Juvia scared her to much to even think it.

She turned to look in the corner. Gajeel was still sleeping. He was one of the toughest wizards in Fairy Tale, he did offer to become her teammate during the S-Class tournament and she could always bribe him with her iron making abilities. Plus, maybe she could break down his walls a little and get closer. "Levy! Stop thinking like that! It's dangerous!" She scolded herself, but in the end found herself walking over to the sleeping iron giant sitting down across from him at the table.

"Gajeel." She said curtly, slamming the poster down on the table. He groaned loudly obviously annoyed to be woken up from his nap. "Gaje-eeel-lll..." Levy sang "Wake uuu-up!" "Can't you see I'm sleeping shrimp?" he growled. " Good you're awake! I have a favor to ask you." she said pushing the poster closer to him. He lifted his head enough to peek one red eye out from behind his arm, glancing at the poster in front of him. "Drey and Jet need a break but I really want to do this one, so will you please accompany me on this job?" Levy started, "You won't have to do anything, I'll do all the work, I just don't want to go by myself since it's so far away."

"Why can't you just ask blondie?" He said grumpily, lifting his head up and looking at her, this time with both red eyes. His blank stare making her heart skip around. His gaze was usually paired with a murderous intent, except for when he looked at her. She looked down, trying to hide a blush. "I just really don't want to deal with Natsu and Happy. They're kind of inseparable right now." She could feel his gaze on her face. She still had a bandage covering a cut on her cheek and scratches and fading bruises peeking out around the top of her blue and white long sleeve blouse. "What stupid shit did you get caught up in now?" Gajeel asked. She knew he would. No way he wouldn't chastise her for getting herself injured.

She looked up and smiled guiltily throwing one arm up to scratch the back of her head. "Well, we were running from some thugs and fell off a cliff." She blushed, embarrassed for herself. "It was late and I couldn't really see where I was going." She dared to look at his face. His expression was still blank, but she could feel how irritated he was. "Those 2 dumbasses are useless excuses for mages Levy," he stated like it was a fact of the world, "You need to take better care of yourself"

"Be nice, they are good friends of mine," She flicked him on the forehead, which really only did damage to her finger.

"Geheh, idiot." He said grabbing the poster standing up, "I'll come with you, only if you whip up some iron for me." He started walking over to the bar to get the stamp and sign off for the job with Mira.

"And I'll do that, only if you're nice, idiot." Levy replied getting up too.

"I'll meet you back here in an hour, go grab your shit." Gajeel waved her away looking over his shoulder at her with a smile on his face. She blushed brightly, nodded and rushed out the door. "That smile..." She thought happily.

-GAJEEL-

After getting approval, and a suspicious look from Mira, Gajeel walked out back to look for Lily. He saw his black cat in full form taking on Erza, and doing a great job at keeping up with her. Feeling pride for his cat he walked up, "Oui Lily!"

"Huh?!" the large black cat turned and looked at Gajeel. Erza took advantage of the opening and elbowed all her body weight into the cats stomach. "NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF THE ENEMY! I'm very disappointed in you Pantherlily!" Erza criticized mid re-quip into her normal everyday clothes, "You're a waste of my time!" She yelled stomping away. Lily coughed lying on his back and popped back into the smaller version of himself, utterly defeated.

Gajeel walked up and stood over his small defeated black cat, arms crossed over his chest with a devilish smile on his face. "Gehee! That was pretty great Lily. Real tough." He laughed giving his cat a teasing thumbs up.

"Shut up Gajeel." Lily said sitting up slowly, "I was doing great until your stupid face showed up. Why'd you come here anyways?"

"Oh just came to tell you I'm going with Levy on a job. She asked me to tag along." Gajeel said nonchalantly, "We're leaving in an hour. Come if you want." He smiled devilishly as he walked away.

-LILY-

Lily sat there on the ground awestruck, mouth agape. "A j-j-job? With Levy?" This was an earth shattering stepping stone for both Gajeel and Levy. The world seemed to spin around Lily. "What is going on? She asked him to tag along?"

Lily was getting dizzy. "Should I go just in case?" Images of the iron dragonslayer the size of Godzilla, carrying a screaming Levy in his clutches, stomping around on buildings flashed about in his mind. He laid back down on the ground. "I should probably go just in case."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Nothing nasty, but it sets it the stage for something right?! RIGHT?!<br>Oh I'm becoming delirious. Lack of sleep. BUT IT HAD TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!  
>Let me know what you think!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Renewed

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Super fluffy! Please, let me know what you think! I'd really like to see some reviews.**  
><strong>Thanks so much for reading, I really hope you enjoy it. <strong>

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tale and all it's characters belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**  
><strong>I am, as always, unworthy of borrowing his masterpiece.<strong>

* * *

><p>-GAJEEL-<br>Their first mission together. So, why did he have to invite Lily again? Gajeel growled quietly, hands in his pockets, stomping his feet against the path grumpily. To his left, Levy and Lily were deep in some conversation about a book she had lent him, both ignoring the iron dragon slayer's tantrum.

"The history behind this world is so fascinating!" Lily said enthusiastically to the blue-haired script mage as he sat on the top of her head.  
>"Is it that different from Edolas?" questioned Levy, "I would have loved to have been able to get a hold of a book from there."<p>

"It is surprisingly very different, though I'm sure you would have liked parts of it. I enjoy this world compared to my old one." the black cat continued arms crossed over his chest, "Would you like to hear about it?"  
>"Oh yes please! I'd like to be able to write it all down though. I'll have Mira put it in the Fairy Tale archives! I mean if that's alright with you Lily." Levy asked excitedly, not only would she be able to learn more about the alternate reality, but she'd also be contributing to the archives for the guild.<br>"Absolutely," the tiny black said as he sat still perched upon her head, "It is important that history is archived for the future generations!" He held a small fury finger out in front of himself, shaking it astutely, as if he were lecturing a class of small children. "We shall begin today!"

Gajeel looked down at the two next to him from the corner of his eye, careful not to make eye contact with the young woman. Her face was bright with wonder and excitement, she smiled and threw a fist in the air. "Alright! I'm so excited!" She scratched behind the cat's ears as she brought her hand back down. Lily purred against it, happy to accept the affection. Lily caught sight of Gajeel staring at the two of them and grabbed the young female mage's hand, implying he wasn't done with being scratched. The dark-colored cat winking at Gajeel, knowing this was infuriating to the scary iron man. He continued rubbing his face against the girl's soft, tiny hand.

"Haha aww, you like that Lily?" Levy laughed, happy to oblige the cat, "I'm guessing the big lug next to us doesn't give you much attention, does he?" She turned to smile at Gajeel. Who was only starring grumpily at the two of them. The silence between them growing awkward fast.

Gajeel was furious in his mind, "Lily, you fucking stupid cat. You continue this and I'm going to punch you all the way back to the guild." Lily was obviously doing this to get a reaction out of Gajeel. The sight of Levy's hand stroking the cat was pissing him off. The same small supple hand she used the other night on herself was now bringing pleasure to his dumb attention-whore of a cat.

"I'll actually tell you a secret Levy," Lily leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Gajeel actually loves to cuddle. He drags me into bed with him almost every night..." An iron fist punched the cat off Levy's head sending him flying down the street. "What was that for Gajeel!?" Levy screamed chasing after the cat who, Gajeel knew, was only pretending to be knocked out. She picked up the "injured" cat in her arms and cuddled him into her chest rubbing her face against his.

"Gajeel you asshole!" Levy yelled at him, furious with him. "He was asking for it shrimp. He's faking it, I didn't hit him that hard." He replied matter of factually, waving off her anger with his hand, only making her more angry. While he never really enjoyed having her pissed of at him, he did love the flustered look on her face when she was. The way she puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows together, redness flushing her cheeks, the irritated look gleaming in her eyes; she was just way to cute, he couldn't help but pick on her occasionally.

But, he could tell Levy was really annoyed this time, the redness in her face leaking into her neck and chest, her eyes burning holes in him with her glare. "Gajeel, you've been sulking ever since we left the guild. If you didn't want to come with me you should have just said so!" Tears started rolling down her face.  
>"Shit..." He thought, instantly regretted making such a rash move. He knew hitting Lily would anger her, but he never wanted to make her cry.<p>

Levy's tears flowing harder down her face she screamed, "I should have never asked you to come! Go back to the guild, I don't want you coming anymore! I'll just take Lily with me instead, at least _he_ enjoys my company!" She turned and started running towards the station, leaving Gajeel standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Great," sighed the dragon slayer rubbing his temples, "What should I do now? She obviously doesn't want me around anymore." But he couldn't back down now, Mira would definitely give him an earful if he returned now without Levy. On top of that, he was the one who was carrying all the gear to the station. He decided to find her at the train station, hoping that Lily could calm her down enough to forgive him. He shoved his fists back into his pockets and continued toward the station, not looking forward to the day long trip aboard the train. He prayed that his motion sickness wouldn't bother him too much. He didn't want to deal with that, especially while Levy was still irritated with him.

-LEVY-

"I'm such an idiot!" She cried in her head, "I thought maybe, just maybe he came because he wanted to! I thought maybe he was starting to become a closer friend..." Tears were running down her face, "I'm sure he hates me now."

Pantherlily looked up guiltily at her from his place cradled in her arms. He reached up to gently caress her tear soaked cheek with his tiny paw. "Levy," Lily said quietly, "Gajeel didn't hurt me. I promise I'm ok. He just hit me enough to knock me off your head. I might have exaggerated it a bit."

"I know, I know he wouldn't hurt you Lily," Levy whispered as she slowed back down to walk, tears still rolling down her face. "I'm so frustrated and confused. He seemed so willing to go with me this morning. He even smiled at me and took the job to Mira for me." She wiped away the tears from her eyes with her free hand, the other arm still clinging to the tiny soft cat. He was still gently patting her cheek, worried he might have driven the two further apart. His goal for the trip was to bring them closer, but so far he was failing miserably.

"Levy, Gajeel just isn't good at showing his feelings. Most of the time it comes off as anger or boredom. He tends to mask his true feelings behind what he's comfortable with, which is indifference and anger." Lily sighed, "If he didn't want to come with you, he wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place."

Levy's tears stopped as she looked down at the cat staring up at her from the crooks of her arms. She sniffled. "I thought we were finally becoming closer..." She said it so quietly that even the cat who was directly under her had difficulty hearing. "I see so much good in him, I want to help him forgive himself. But I just ended up taking a huge step back."

Lily chuckled, the script mage had no idea how far deep the scary iron dragon had fallen for her, though he wasn't sure that Gajeel even knew that yet himself. "Levy, I think you're the only person capable of helping him do that. He is rough, and irritating, but I know that you see him for who he really is under that hard exterior. Don't give up on him Levy. Will you help him walk down the path to forgiving himself? He cares about you more than he lets on." The black cat smiled up at her as she looked back down at him, confused.

"Huh?" Levy looked up, the station now in view at the end of the street. Her mind was now filled with conflicting thoughts. Lily's comment echoing in her mind, "He cares about you more than he lets on..."

"He cares about me?" The script mage would love to believe that he did, she definitely cared for the iron giant. "Do you think he went back to the guild Lily?" She questioned the black cat.  
>"Probably not," answered Lily, "Knowing Gajeel, he never backs down from anything once he's already agreed to do it. Plus, he probably wouldn't want to deal with the consequences of showing back up without you. Mira and Erza would most likely skin him alive if he did that. And he was carrying all our stuff remember? No way he'd leave us without our stuff."<p>

"Good point..." Levy walked up to the ticket counter. Lily flew out of her arms, "I'm going to go see if I can find him." "Ok! I'll meet up with you at our loading dock in 30 minutes." Levy waved to the cat as he flew away. She felt better, she could definitely help Gajeel. No, she _would_ help him. She smiled as she paid for 3 tickets.

"We will do it together Gajeel. I'm not giving up on you." Her determination renewed to a whole new level.

-GAJEEL-

He walked some distance behind the cat and bluenette, only staying close enough to keep them within his sights. Besides the distance he could still hear bits and pieces of their conversation. "Stupid cat," he grumbled to himself, "Cares about you more than he lets on." He repeated the words his cat had affectionately used to comfort the distraught Levy. "Stupid cat."

Lily was really one of the few people who could see right through Gajeel's hard exterior. Levy usually could too, but Gajeel fought extra hard to keep his true feelings from her. Lily flew back to meet him, obviously knowing he would be following them. "You're an idiot." The cat stated flying up to him. "Making her cry, real smooth."

"Shut up, if you hadn't been rubbing herself all over her I wouldn't have lost it." Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the cat.

"I'm a cat, I enjoy getting scratched behind the ears. Don't be so jealous. If you want her to scratch you behind your ears, you should just ask her." Lily said with a teasing smile on his face, laughing at how flustered Gajeel was getting. "We should meet up with her, our train will be leaving soon." Lily flew up and sat on the top of Gajeel's bushy black head. Gajeel grunted, agreeing.

They walked up to the train platform to see a very bored looking Levy sitting on a bench, her chin resting on her knees that were held close her body by her thin arms wrapped around them. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"That's right," Gajeel thought, "I'm carrying all her books." He instantly felt guilty. The poor girl looked lost and out-of-place without a book in her hand. He walked up setting her brown satchel of books beside her and sitting himself at the farthest edge of the bench, putting the most space in-between them. Levy suddenly jumped, obviously shaken out of her thoughts by the sudden appearance of the dragon slayer. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, blushing slightly.

"You look weird without a book in your hands, shrimp." Gajeel said not looking at her. He wanted to apologize to the tiny woman. He wanted to wrap her up in a hug and express how bad he felt for making her cry, again. He was not happy with himself. Not one bit. He was pathetic, he couldn't even apologize to her properly.

She smiled at Gajeel playfully, "Well, you just look weird." Her and Lily laughed. "I'll have to agree with her on that one Gajeel," the cat laughed, from atop his head patting the dragon slayer's studded forehead softly. Gajeel grunted and shrugged, "Said the tiny blue-haired shrimp, and flying talking black cat."

Levy laughed and smacked him on the shoulder with a book she grabbed from her bag, "Haha be nice!"

"Yea be nice!" Lily said pulling on a lock of his hair.

"Hey! Cut that out!" growled Gajeel, patting his cat lightly on the head. He wouldn't let his anger get the best of him again, and he definitely wouldn't take it out on those two again. They were the most important things in his world, he promised himself he would never be the cause of Levy crying ever again.

The intercom overhead blared the time for the next train departure as it rolled into the station. Gajeel's heart sunk, immediately feeling a bit sick from the thought of riding on the train all day. He moaned in discomfort, rubbing his face with his hands.

A small soft hand quietly rubbed his shoulder, her turned to look at a concerned Levy looking at him, her eyes large with worry. "Are you going to be ok Gajeel?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yea, I'll be fine shrimp, it's just a train right?" standing up, prepping himself mentally to enter the train.

"Liar." Said the black cat atop his head.  
>"Shut up cat." Gajeel snorted, following Levy up the steps into the cart. This was going to be a long trip.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. More to come soon.<br>****I have tons of ideas flowing through my head.  
>My fingers won't type fast enough!<strong>

**Good thing the hubs bought Destiny and is currently absorbed in it.  
>Otherwise, I'd have to wait to type this up. He's so needy sometimes. :)<strong>

**If nobody told you yet today... You are awesome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry

**Hey again! Hope you're liking the story so far.**  
><strong>If you have any suggestionscomments please let me know.**  
><strong>I'd really like to know what you all think of it so far.<strong>

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail ****and all the characters.**

**I wish I was as creative as he is, but sadly, the only thing I'm good for is a dirty mind.**

* * *

><p>-GAJEEL-<p>

The rumbling of the train was torture. Gajeel was bent over on his side, in the fetal position, in the seat across from Levy and Lily, who were busy discussing and writing up the history of Edolas for the guild archives. Both the cat and tiny blue-haired woman enjoying themselves far too much.

"Damn it." thought Gajeel as his stomach did another flip, his head spinning, feeling dizzy and nauseated. He growled and moaned, clutching his stomach. This was definitely karma getting him back for making Levy cry earlier that day. He still had yet to apologize to her. However, his top priority at the moment was keeping down his breakfast.

He tried forcing himself to relax, to clear his mind and focus on pretending he was laying in the middle of a field of tall grass, the wind blowing the blades around him making them swirl like a wave in the ocean.

It almost worked for a second until the train hit a bump in the track and caused the cart to shutter violently. Gajeel dry-heaved, holding his hand over his mouth, forcing back his breakfast. "THIS IS AWFUL! FUCK THIS STUPID FUCKING TRAIN!" He cursed in his head. This was so embarrassing, he was an absolute helpless mound of iron at the moment. He had to get his shit together in front of Levy.

-LEVY-

She looked up front her notebook to check on Gajeel. His condition was obviously deteriorating. She felt horrible, She should have asked Wendy to tag along, so she could at least temporarily curb the iron dragon slayer's motion sickness. But it was far to late at the moment to do anything about it.

The train shuddered again on the tracks, causing Gajeel to moan and buck his body in discomfort. Levy's eyebrows pushed together on her forehead, she felt deeply concerned for normally scary strong man laying in the fetal position across from her. Gajeel never showed any weakness, and while he had tried desperately to fight back his motion sickness during the beginning of the ride, this was one battle he would definitely lose.

She looked down at Lily, "What should we do?" She whispered nodding toward the miserable individual across from them. Lily pushed his eyelids together and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, poor guy," he agreed something was going to need to be done about Gajeel, "Maybe I should just knock him out." This was certainly an option at the moment.

"No." Gajeel moaned, "I'm f..." He heaved, "Fine." He tried to sit back up, but as the train shuddered again on the track, he heaved again, almost falling out of his seat onto the floor.

Lily got up, "I'm going to get you a trash bag to throw up in Gajeel, don't move around too much or you'll make it worst." He patted his friend on the head as he flew out their train compartment. "Levy, would you like me to grab anything for you on my way back? Are you okay to be by yourself with him?" He asked looking at the bluenette.

"A water would be nice please. And yes, I can watch him. Thank you Lily." She smiled apologetically at her friend and he nodded flying away.

She wanted so badly to help her companion out. She felt miserable that she couldn't do anything to curb his motion sickness. There must be _something _that would help him. At least something that could make it easier for him to fall asleep. She wracked her mind trying to think of herbs or spells that would help bring about sleep. She remembered reading something in a book at the guild regarding the medicinal properties of certain herbs and plants. Something that could induce sleep, something that could calm the nerves, something relaxing. "Hmm..." she thought closing her eyes rubbing her temples, thinking hard.

"AH HA!" she got it. She quickly untied her orange headband from around her head. She wrote "lavender" in the air. Poof! The wonderful smell immediately sprang to life in the small cabin, she grabbed it out of the air and wrapped her headband in it, crushing the word into the fibers of her silky orange cloth. Moving down onto the floor, she kneeled next to Gajeel, whose eye were crushed shut, his face in a permanent expression of illness and frustration. Moving carefully, she leaned in close to Gajeel.

"Hey Gajeel, let me try something to help you sleep ok?" He simply groaned and nodded slightly. She planted a soft hand on the ill dragon's forehead and moved to tie her headband around the dragon slayer's eyes.

-GAJEEL-

Truth was that he had no idea what was going on anymore. He had heard Lily, leave and remembered feeling the tiny cat's paw on his head. But it was literally talking all of his effort to not lose himself in the small cabin.

A soft warm hand touched his forehead lightly, "Gajeel." The sound of Levy's voice grabbed his attention. She was really close to his face, her smell of leather slowly surrounding him like a blanket, although he didn't dare open his eyes, in fear the bright light would cause him to wretch all over the girl kneeling next to him. There was something else in the air, what was it? It smelt florally, relaxing, it mixed well with Levy's leathery smell.

"Gajeel," she continued, her voice soft, concerned, "I made this for you, hopefully it will help you fall asleep and relax." He felt her tiny hand place a strip of cloth over his eyes tying it around his head, the floral smell mixing with leather was intense, it filled his lungs and he felt his body relax.

"Its lavender, I read somewhere that it helps with sleep, and is relaxing." Her voice was soft, comforting. He felt her rest an arm on the seat somewhere around the top of his head, where he assumed she was resting her head next to his. Her fingers started running through his long dark locks, making small relaxing patterns on the top of his head. She continued running her free hand through his hair, occasionally running her delicate fingers over the studs in his face. He let out a small moan involuntarily, feeling his body start to relax all over.

"You're not on a train Gajeel," Levy said quietly in his ear. He could feel the heat from her breath on his face, it gave him goosebumps. "You and me are sitting in a tree, the wind is blowing and the leaves are swirling around us, the tree swaying slightly in the breeze."

He began to feel himself drifting into sleep, he reached one of his hands up from his stomach and reached toward the floor of the cabin, placing it on the top of her thigh gently rubbing his thumb over her bare skin.

He heard her gasp slightly at his sudden form of affection, but she didn't move, instead she continued her story about them in the tree, all the while running her hands through his hair.

"It's fall, and the leaves are starting to change colors. The sight of them falling making the air look like its dancing. The oranges and browns and reds swirling together like a sunset. Its starting to make us sleepy, and you lean against the back of the large trees bark pulling me into you. You feel your eyelids getting heavier, the sound of the wind lulling you to sleep..."

Gajeel didn't know how she was doing this but he felt a million times better. The feeling of her fingers wrapped in his hair, the touch of her skin under his hand, the sweet quiet sound of her voice, the heat from her breath, and the smell of lavender and leather finally lulled him into a deep sleep.

"Levy, I'm sorry.." he sighed as he drifted away into his dreams.

-LEVY-

She opened her eyes, noticing the iron mage's breathing had slowed and steadied, his body completely relaxed, and the hand on her thigh finally stopping stroking her with his thumb. She sighed, "Thank goodness."

She continued to look at his face, it was surprisingly peaceful when he slept. She couldn't see his closed eyes that were hidden behind her headband, but the space between his studded eyebrows widened and relaxed. She ran her fingers through his hair, it was soaked with sweat. Despite it's looks it was actually very soft. She grabbed a section and brought it to her nose, inhaling it smelled a little irony and salty. She sighed again, she loved seeing him like this, peaceful. She was surprised that her plan actually worked as well as it did.

He really let his guard down around her, which really surprised her. She envisioned Gajeel as the type of person who always slept with one eye open. He moaned a little and shifted his weight slightly, moving slowly out of his tight fetal position.

She felt his breath mixing with her's in the space between where their faces laid. It made her sleepy. She shut her eyes again, relishing in the warmth radiating from his body, the softness of his hair, the closeness of their bodies. She didn't care what it looked like to other people walking by, she was completely happy just being in the moment. This was where she wanted to be. Next to him.

She felt herself drifting into sleep herself. She heard the cabin door slide open, but didn't move, it was just Lily. She heard him chuckle to himself as he grabbed a blanket from the cargo holder and drape it over her back. The extra warmth flooding over her, sending her to meet Gajeel in her dreams.

She sighed, whispering in Gajeel's hair, "It's ok, I'm right here... I'll always be here." And fell deeply into sleep.

-LILY-

He was flying back to the cabin with a couple water's and trash bag in hand. "I hope everything is okay between those two. I hope Gajeel was able to hold it in." He thought as he approached their cabin door.

He didn't hear any moans or commotion coming from inside as he went to slide the door open. To his surprise he found the two sleeping, the dragon wearing Levy's orange headband around his eyes, his hand on her thigh, snoring lightly. Levy had her knees tucked up under herself laying her head on one of her arms she along the top of Gajeel's head, her other hand buried in his black mane.

Lily chuckled to himself. "Who knew motion sickness could bring them together?" He thought as he flew up to the cargo hold and grabbed a blanket throwing it over the small sleeping script mage. He heard her mumble something under her breath and sighed. She was good for Gajeel. Gajeel was good for her. It seemed to Lily that he wouldn't really need to push them that hard to get them together.

It was going to be an interesting mission. He settled himself down on the seat opposite from the sleeping pair, picking up Levy's pencil and notepad, continuing scribbling out the history of Edolas on the pages. He'd stay awake to make sure they didn't miss their stop.

He looked up at them again, they looked so natural together. He wished they could just stay like that forever.

* * *

><p><strong>DAAAAWWWWW! I just love the fact that Gajeel is so dependent upon Levy in this chapter. He's like a helpless baby!<strong>  
><strong>I'm saddened that they took away Natsu's individual weakness from him by making all the dragon slayer's affected by motion sickness,<strong>  
><strong>but I'm also glad because it makes Gajeel a bit more vulnerable.<strong>

**Let me know your thoughts!  
>Hope you enjoyed it!<br>Suggestions are always welcomed :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream

**Hey ya'll. Here's Chapter 6! I wish I could have worked more on it today but my wifely duties called.  
>T<strong>**here's one thing I hate, and that's doing the dishes. And packing, I hate packing.  
>Especially my hubby's shit. He's out in the field for the next 2 weeks (:( I hate when he's gone).<br>BUT, I can get LOTS written in the meantime! (YAY! :))**

**This chapters dirty. You've been warned. If you don't like smutty wonderfulness don't go any farther.**  
><strong>But if you're like me and you love lemony goodness, I hope you like it. <strong>

**Hiro Mashima, I'm so happy you own Fairy Tail.**  
><strong>Nobody could have done what you've created. Thank you. Thank you so much. *sniff*<strong>

* * *

><p>The train jerked, waking Gajeel from him sleep, sitting himself up straight. He went to rub his eyes, his fingers meeting Levy's orange headband. It still smelled like lavender and leather-bound books. He pushed it up from his eyes onto his forehead. The train was still moving but surprisingly, he didn't feel sick at all.<p>

"This headband is a miracle sent from the God..." Gajeel thought to himself, as he stroked the silky cloth wrapped around his studded forehead. He looked around the cabin, it was bathed in a warm orange light. He looked outside, the landscape around him rushing by, the setting sun far away just peeking out behind the horizon. It had gotten late. How long was he asleep for? "We must be close," he thought as he looked around for Levy and Lily. Where were they? He felt something shift next to his feet, and he looked down.

There laid a sleeping Levy, her blue hair messily covering her small sweet face which rested on one of her thin but toned arms. She shifted slightly in her sleep sighing quietly, a smile forming on her lips. "Silly bookworm," the iron dragon chuckling as he leaned over to brush her soft blue strands out of her face. He leaned over more to get closer, resting his head on his own knees, he rubbed his fingers through the length of her hair. "God damn it," Gajeel felt himself giving into temptation, "Why do you let yourself be so vulnerable?"

Levy moaned under the touch of his skin. She yawned and rolled onto her back stretching out her body. Gajeel heard her bones pop and snap as she arched her back, throwing her arms over her head, stretching her legs out, rolling her ankles in circles. The way she stretched was so erotic to Gajeel, the way her curves twisted in comfort, her skirt riding up dangerously close to revealing the solid black panties hidden underneath, her shirt letting her flat stomach peek out from under the brightly colored blue cotton. Her eyes fluttered open, her hazel eyes meeting Gajeel's red ones, her look playing from confusion to realization, back to confusion.

"Morning shrimp," Gajeel smirked at the script mage who was sprawled out on the floor beneath him, "Sleep well?" He sat back up, not wanting to scare the tiny woman from their sudden closeness.

"Mmmhmm," Levy moaned as she sat up running her own fingers through her hair, "I had the best dream." She smiled, blushing slightly at the remembrance. "You were in it." Her gaze caught Gajeel's, it was dangerously seductive; her greenish eyes soft, her small blush growing larger as she bit her lower lip.

Her expression hit Gajeel like a wall, he could feel his urge to grab her and take her right there growing inside his gut. He had a choice, either follow along with the script mage's flirty behavior or stamp it out quickly.

"Where's Lily?" Gajeel asked looking around, _choosing_ to ignore the suggestive comment, _choosing_ to avoid eye contact with the small woman. He wouldn't do it like this. He had no claim to her, she obviously was just testing him. He was getting anxious. Where _was_ Lily? He needed Lily here to buffer his temptations. If Lily was around then he couldn't accidentally lose himself to the unbelievably sexy, tight bluenette at his feet. But Lily was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know," Levy answered, a small hand suddenly on Gajeel's knee. "Maybe, he wanted to give us some privacy. Maybe he flew home..." She crawled on her knees in between his legs, moving her soft creamy white hands up the inside of his thighs as she moved her body closer to his.

"Levy?" Gajeel grunted questioningly, still refusing to make eye contact. He grabbed her hands, stopping them before they got to close to his member, who was beginning to twitch in his pants.  
>"Whhhhaaatt?" Levy whispered seductively drawing the word out, letting the "t" snap off her tongue, still inching her body closer, "Isn't this what <em>you<em> wanted?" Her lips grazed the crook of his neck, she inhaled deeply pulling in his scent. "You smell like lavender and metal.." She moaned into his ear, taking the pierced lob in her teeth.

A hiss escaped from Gajeel's lips. His mind was panicking. What the HELL was going on? Was she under some spell? Was he dreaming?! It certainly didn't feel like a dream and Levy was smart and strong enough to pull herself out of a trance.

"That's MY headband." Levy growled in his ear, pulling a hand away from his clutch. "I didn't tell you, you could take it off yet." She reached up and pulled the orange cloth back over his eyes. "Leave it." Her voice was demanding, aggressive in his ear. She bit it. Hard. A moan involuntarily left his lips, his mind was losing it. What was he going to do? What was happening right now?

"Levy?" he was at a loss at what to do, the script mage was obviously throwing herself at him. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Her free hand wrapping itself in a fistful of his hair, her breath on his lips. She pulled his head closer to her's, dragging her tongue over his lips, her taste creeping into his mouth. "What's wrong dragon slayer?" She teased, "Never been with a woman before?" Her hand releasing the tight grip on his mane, moving down to meet her other hand, which had escaped from Gajeel's death grip, to the front of his pants.

"L-l-levy," Gajeel stuttered, pissed at how flustered be was becoming, "We... we shouldn't be doing this." He reached to try and grab her hands away from his belt, which she had already undone, and was busily working on the button and fly. All the while kissing and licking every bare bit on his body from his head down. Taking an extra long time nibbling on the piercings placed strategically along parts of his body. She pulled back slapping at his hands who were desperately trying to stop her, she lifted up one side of the orange cloth exposing one of his red eyeballs. Her stare glaring angrily at the confused dragon slayer.

"Why?" She curtly spat at him, obviously annoyed. "B-Because, what if Lily came back?" She reached over and locked the door to the cabin, answering his question. "Why?" She asked again. The aura around her was billowing, she was pissed. "I want a good answer as to why I'm not allowed to touch you? Do you not want me to? Because I was under the impression that _YOU_ wanted to _FUCK _me." There was hurt in her eyes, tears welling to the surface. The curtness of her response cut Gajeel like a knife. He didn't realize that he had hurt her feelings by trying to push her away. He placed his hands at his side, letting go of her other hand.

"Of course I want to touch you Levy, don't be stupid." He said, his one eye looking away from her. She grabbed his jaw and forced his to look back at her. "Then just go with it idiot." She said, kissing the iron mage squarely on the lips pulling the blindfold back over his eye. He kissed her back wrapping his arms around her tiny body pulling her closer. She reached back down sliding her hands into his pants grasping his length in the palms of her hands.

Gajeel moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, "Levy..." She laughed at his reaction, "Let me preoccupy you until we get there. We don't need that motion-sickness coming back." She scooted back from him, kissing her way down to his belt line, tugging his pants off. "Wanna know what my dream was about?" His pants fell to his ankles leaving his lower half bare to the world. Gajeel simply nodded, unable to form words.

"Mmmm..." Levy moaned at the sight of his now impressive, erect penis, dragging her tongue from base to tip slowly. The iron dragon slayer bucked into her "We had SO much fun in my dream." Levy said taking his tip between her lips, swirling her tongue around and around, a trail of her saliva inching its way down his shaft.

Gajeel growled, reaching up tangling both his hands in Levy's blue locks. He could feel her chuckle as she slipped him deeper into her warm, wet mouth. Bobbing her head slowly, she began taking in more and more of his manhood. He shifted his hips so she could take him deeper, swallowing him into her throat.

He could feel his temperature rising, the growing electricity in his gut sending sparks all over his body. A warmer wave crashed over his senses, as he inhaled Levy's leather and lavender scent mixing with his own. He was close to his end. But he didn't want to finish inside the tiny blue-heads mouth, he didn't want the feeling to end so suddenly. He cupped his hand under her chin gently and urged her off his aching cock.

"Levy, I don't want to finish inside you, come up here. Let me kiss you." He heard her giggle as she sucked her way to his tip, releasing him with a pop of her lips. He cupped her ass in his hands, lifting her up to straddle him, her wet blank panties rubbing up against him.

"How sweet of you..." Levy giggled, kissing him lightly on the forehead, "I didn't know you were such a gentleman." Gajeel growled at her threateningly, "Don't worry, I won't let you off the hook that easy."

She grabbed his member with both hands and started pumping, "Me either..." She moaned loudly in his ear, sending shudders down his spine, he grabbed hungerly at her ass, sinking his teeth into shoulder coaxing a loud gasp from the blue-nette, who gripped his throbbing length harder. "Gajeel..." She mewled, rubbing herself against him, "Wake-up..."

"Huh?" He wasn't really listening. Gajeel slipped his hand up under her underwear, gripping at her ass, the other hand slowly making its way towards her center. Levy continued to rock against the iron mage her fingers unrelenting against his throbbing flesh. "Gageel. Wake-up." He was still only half-listening to the script mage, "Huh? Levy, what did you say?" He felt her sit back from him pulling the headband down from him eyes. He opened his eyes and stared at her confused, her eyes smiling teasingly at him.

"I said," Levy stated, raising an open palm up to sit in level with her head, "WAKE-UP!" She slapped his across the face.

Hard.

* * *

><p>Gajeel's eyes shot open, he couldn't see, he gasped for breath, stumbling against the hard bench under him. "Shit... Shit!" he cursed under his breath, finally realizing it had all been a dream. A really, really amazing dream. He sat up, pulling Levy's headband off his head. He looked up to see Lily in full form, holding a sleeping Levy, princess style in his furry arms, their stuff slung over his shoulder. The black cat looked inquisitively at the frazzled dragon slayer. Gajeel looked out the window, it was dark out now.<p>

"Gajeel." Lily's voice boomed over him, "Get your ass up, this is our stop." Gajeel grunted in acknowledgement, standing up, scratching his head. It had taken them all day to get there. He was thankful he had spent the trip asleep. He would've done anything to curb the motion sickness he had suffered through the first few hours of the trip. He looked down at the headband he held in his hands, running his thumbs over the soft orange fabric. He brought it to his nose and inhaled; leather and lavender. "Thanks shrimp." thought Gajeel to himself as the three of them exited the train, stepping out into the crisp night air.

"Gajeel, take our stuff." the large black cat shoved their bags in his direction. Which the dragon gathered up, throwing the strapped bags over his shoulder.

"Why do I have to carry our stuff?" Gajeel complained, nodding toward the sleeping script mage fast asleep carried in Lily's arms.

"Why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about?" Lily growled under his breath, turning to stare questioningly at the dragon walking next to him.

"Don't know what you're talking about cat."

"Yeah, uh-huh."

The blue head hummed slightly against Lily's chest. "Mmmm..." She yawned looking up at Lily her eyes blinking awake. "LILY!" She gasped suddenly startled, realizing the situation, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Please, put me down. I can walk now."

Lily laughed, "Hehe, alright shorty!" He said gently letting her go. "Good thing you woke up, I don't really know where we're headed."

Levy laughed back, "Thanks Lily!" She reached up to scratch roughly behind the large cats ears. He popped back into his smaller self and flew to settle himself on the top of the iron dragon's head.

"The hotel is over this way!" Levy skipped, pointing down a certain road. "We'll get a room tonight and meet up with the owner of the antique store tomorrow!" Gajeel followed a few steps behind the now energetic script mage.

Lily leaned over to whisper in Gajeel's ear. "You're a fucking pervert."

"I don't know what you're fucking talking about," Gajeel whispered back, flicking the cat on the head.

"Well, uh, you better get those dreams in check. Especially if we're sharing a room with that one while on this job..." The cat said pulling on one of Gajeel's ears.

The script mage was happily running about, pointing at this and that alongside the street, information spewing from her memory, enjoying the new scenery.

"What?" Sharing a room? Gajeel, sharing a room with Levy, "That... I... I can't do that."

"Too bad," Lily sat up again, crossing his arms over, "Levy already booked the room, said that she wouldn't allow us to pay for an extra room and waste the money. Said that's what she normally does with Drey and Jet. I figured it would be alright with you. But seeing as how actively you were dreaming earlier, it might turn into a problem. I had to move her to lay on the seat next to me, I was nervous you'd make a move at her while you were asleep." A deep chuckle rumbled throughout the cat's little body.

Gajeel's mind reeled in panic, "The same room? With Levy? F-fffuuuucccckkkkkk..." This weekend would definitely be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! It's a bit longer than I originally planned, but I think it was worth it! <strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

**You are amazing and wonderful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!**  
><strong>Have a blessed evening!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Slip

**I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far!**  
><strong>Thank you so much! You're all a helping boost my writing confidence.<strong>  
><strong>I apologize, I love torturing Gajeel. Part of me feels bad, but then again,<strong>  
><strong>he kind of deserves it for being such a jerk all the time.<strong>

**Reviews are awesome, but no pressure.**  
><strong>I'll also take suggestions or prompts if there is anything in particular you'd like to see.<strong>  
><strong>I'm working on a holiday story for the upcoming season. Lots of juicy lemons for sure.<strong>  
><strong>I'll start posting them come October. ;)<strong>

**Hiro Mashima, you creative god, you alone own all of Fairy Tail and its beautiful characters.**  
><strong>I always say this, but I really am unworthy to borrow your genius.<strong>

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

The pit in Gajeel's stomach was growing as they climbed the stairs up to "their" room. Why was he so nervous? So what they were going to be together for a whole week, maybe more. So what, they were sharing a room together? So what? The dragon slayer rubbed the space between his eyebrows, trying desperately to erase the worry lines with his fingers. His mind was fighting to regain control over his frazzled nerves. "Calm down, Gajeel. Get your shit together. It's not a big deal. If she's alright with it, you should be to. She trusts you." He repeated the same words over and over in his head trying to force himself to snap out of the sudden shock.

He had prepared himself for spending his day's with the small bluenette, he was actually looking forward to watching her work. Sitting around the library staring at her scribble mysterious characters on the pages and flipping through books was something he could do, no problem. But behind closed doors at night, that was a whole other issue entirely. He was grateful that the black cat had taken him up on his offer and decided to tag along. This was Gajeel's only saving grace at the moment. His eyes inching his gaze closer to Levy's backside as she walked up the stairs ahead of him.

Her curvy ass was swaying back and forth with each step. "Stop staring..." Gajeel scolded himself internally, "You'll never make it to the end of the weekend if you keep looking." He tried to pry his eyes away, and focus on his surroundings. It was a really nice hotel, he was surprised that the owner had offered to pay for a room here for them. The hallways were painted a deep maroon, the tile a shiny white marble, sparkling with black specks illuminating in the soft warm light of the sconces hanging in between the doors. Intricate landscape paintings hung strategically on the walls, every so often a small side table made of cast iron would sit against the wall, bouquets of fresh flowers hugged together by delicate looking vases.

He glanced back at the 2 companions in front of him. The bluenette was busily making conversation with Lily, who was flying beside her head. "I read that this hotel was built over 200 years ago! There's so much history here! All these paintings were supposedly done by the original owner!" "Fascinating..." Lily was eating this up, the black cat loved learning all about his new world.

"What do you think Gajeel?!" Levy said turning to face the sulking dragon slayer behind her, waiting for him to catch up to her, " It's really nice huh? I never thought we'd be able to stay here!"

Gajeel grunted neither agreeing or disagreeing. "Levy," Gajeel was pissed, he should have just got his own room, now he was indebted to a man he didn't know by accepting a fancy hotel room. He wasn't even doing any work on this mission, he was just there to make sure the tiny bookworm didn't get herself into trouble. "Are you really OK with us staying with you? We can get our own room."

"We already discussed this Gajeel. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Levy snapped back around and stomped away, looking at the gold numbers on the doors as she walked by.

* * *

><p><em>30 Minutes Earlier<em>

_"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Levy screamed at the iron mage, who had his arms crossed over his chest glaring down at the script mage. "I refuse to let you pay for a hotel room! This room CAME with the job! A job YOU AGREED to take WITH ME!" She poked him hard in the chest, "I have no problem with staying in a room with you and Lily for a few days! Do you detest me THAT MUCH?! If you hate it so much just fucking tell me! DON'T INSULT ME! It's NOT weak accepting what's offered to us! I'm telling you its FINE! I'm a grown ass woman, stop treating me like a FUCKING child!" She was standing on her tippy toes trying to get closer to the iron mages face who was pretending to ignore her, "You've been doing this since we left the guild this morning!" Angry tears were running down her face. "At least Drey and Jet treat me as an equal..." He winced slightly at the last sentence, he thought highly of Levy, and figured she knew that by now. The fact that she was putting him beneath Drey and Jet irritated the fuck out of him. _

_They were causing a huge commotion in the entrance of the grand hotel. Neither caring, as they received shocked glances from other guests and employees milling about the lobby. _

_"Fuck, made her cry. Again." Gajeel always did this. His good intention's kicking himself in the ass. __Gajeel glared down at the tiny infuriated woman, her questions receiving silence in answer. _

_"All I said was that I didn't feel comfortable staying with her..." he thought to himself. Which he knew wasn't entirely true, that's at least what he intended to say. However, his real response was something like, "I don't want to stay in some fancy-ass hotel, some half-wit store owner is forcing us to stay in. I don't need their fucking charity. You can fucking stay here shrimp, it's your job anyways, Lily and I will just find another place to stay tonight."_

_She stood there glaring holes into him, fists clenched at her sides, the tears not stopping. The silence growing between them, their angry auras crashing into each other, electricity crackling between their vicious glares. _

_"Uh-hmm." Lily coughed slightly, tugging at the dragon slayer's shirt, in a 'You better just give in.' way. Gajeel sighed, bringing his hands to his faces rubbing them as if he'd been awake for days. "Alright shrimp," He caved, wanting her tears to stop, "but if you ever, want to kick me out, tell me and..." _

_"I WON'T!" she cut him off, "I don't want to hear another word about this again." She stormed over to the counter and checked in._

* * *

><p>LEVY<p>

"Ok, maybe I was acting a bit childish," she thought in her head, remembering her temper tantrum in the lobby. "But he's seriously ticking me off." Truth was that she just didn't want to be alone in the big hotel by herself. Gajeel made her feel safe, even if he was infuriating at times. It was a strange change of pace from her normal missions with Drey and Jet, the two bending over backwards to be with her at all times. She often became annoyed with their insistent need to glue themselves to her hip during every mission, not even letting her enjoy her alone time in the bath. It was always, "Levy, do you need me to scrub your back?" or "Levy, hurry up! Let's go get something to eat."

But she almost felt like she had to _force_ the iron dragon slayer to stay by her side. She felt like if she gave him the chance, he would bolt, leaving her alone in the big hotel all by herself. It was so confusing, there were moments where she felt he was starting to finally warm up to her, letting his walls lower to let her in, but as soon as she took a step towards him they would shoot back up. She knew he must still have some reservations about their rocky past; she felt maybe that was the reason it was so hard for him to relax around her. She wanted him to be like he was with Lily. She recalled multiple occasions where she saw him cuddling the tiny black cat in his arms as they fell asleep in one of the corners of the guild hall. It was moments like that were she saw another side to the normally harsh, scary dragon slayer. It was something she herself wanted to experience, even if it was only for a moment.

"Hmm..." She kept thinking to herself as she passed room number 3-23. They were close, her excitement bubbled in her chest.

"3-25... 3-25" She walked down the hallway passing another door. The hotel was huge, far bigger and more extravagant than anything she had ever stayed in up to this point. If made her feel slightly uncomfortable, she missed her apartment, her rooms filled with so many books she barely had the space for proper furniture. Her coffee table was even made of stacks books.

She turned her head slightly to glance over her shoulder at the large man who was still sulking, not saying a word. She sighed, his walls were back up, probably denser than before. She let out a soft sigh, her internal monologue unrelenting, "I'm such an idiot..."

3-25. The bright gold numbers on the door shined in the soft light of the hallway. "Here we are!" Levy said in a sing-song voice and unlocked the door with her key, opening the door to the spacious hotel suite. The walls were a calming grey, the carpet plush and beige-colored. It was surprisingly simple; two full-sized beds, each made up with stark white sheets, a deep navy comforter and 4 fluffy pillows, were placed along the wall. A small wooden desk sat squarely in between them, two identical lamps sitting plainly upon it. The large window at the end of the room was hidden behind a dark blue curtain. A small, but still roomy bathroom and closet were to the left as they walked in, fresh white towels hung neatly on the rack. There was also a small dark grey couch and desk with a notepad and pencil placed upon it.

"AHHH!" Levy squealed in delight, this was the fanciest place she had ever stayed. She would have to thank the antique store owner for the generous accommodations. Gajeel walked in behind with Lily, who was rubbing his large cat eyes sleepily. The iron dragon slayer threw their bags unto the couch before plopping himself on the nearest bed, looking a bit more at ease. Lily flew off the dragon slayer's head and buried himself in the mountain of pillows. Both their stomachs grumbled angrily and Gajeel winced slightly. "Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"Oh! You two must be starving!" Levy ran over to one of her bag and pulled out her script pen, in her frustration with the dragon slayer, she had forgotten they hadn't eaten all day. She wrote "IRON" out in the air and it plopped down heavily onto the iron mages lap. It wasn't nearly as big as the one she made for him on Tenrou, but it wasn't small either. She figured it would serve as an acceptable figment of her apologies. She smiled at him as he grunted with the sudden weight on his lap. "Oui. Thanks shrimp." He said looking up at her with a small grin on his face, taking a rather larger chunk out of the word in one bite.

She reached back into her bag and pulled out a container of unpeeled kiwis. "Lily, I brought you some kiwis!" The black cat poked his head out from behind the pillows excitedly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his paws, yawning. "Ah, thanks Levy!" He flew over to the container she had placed on the bed for him next to Gajeel. "I can't have my 2 favorite people starving!" She laughed watching the two dig into their meals. She grabbed a box of chocolate Pocky from the same bag and munched on one of the sweet sticks.

"I'm going to go take a bath! I'll be right out!" She grabbed another one of her bags from the couch and ran into the bathroom. "I'm so excited!" She couldn't wait to wash the grimmy-ness from the train off her aching body. The bumpy train ride only accentuated the pain from the bruises still healing all over her body, the pain in her bandaged forearm was throbbing slightly. She closed the door behind her looking back smiling, to see the two ravaging their dinner.

GAJEEL

His red eyes followed the script mage as she closed the door to the bathroom behind her. He could hear her humming quietly to herself as she turned on the faucet, the shower head spraying to life. A small sigh escaped from deep inside his heart, that shrimp was way too fucking cute for her own good.

"You going to be OK?" asked Lily, looking up at the dragon slayer who busy staring off into space. "Hm." Gajeel nodded his head slightly, "No reason to not be OK."

"I'm only saying this because it seems your feelings for that girl have grown. I know the sudden thought of staying with her in the same room came at a surprise." The black cat looked back down, grabbing another soft kiwi from the large container on the bed.

"Don't know what you're talking about." the iron mage was shocked that Lily could see through him so easily, he sighed again, all this sappiness was pissing him off. "I'm just glad there are two beds." the iron mage thought to himself. He was concerned he'd be forced to share an actual bed with the tiny beautiful woman.

"You are allowed to have feelings for someone Gajeel," the cat interjected, "I think that if you reached out to her, you'd find she would grab your hand happily." Gajeel scoffed at the cat's sudden want to talk about "feelings", that was the last thing he needed to think about right now.

"Even if I did _like_ her, as you say I do," Gajeel's eyes drifted back to the wall across from them, trying to lock his so-called "feelings" behind large impenetrable walls in his head, "s_he _is the one person I have no right to claim." The images of Levy, desperately begging him to stop as he nailed her to a wall, carving the Phantom Lord insignia into her creamy white belly. He shook his head, clearing the unpleasant memory from his mind, looking down at the space in-between his feet.

"Gajeel," he felt the cat's eyes on him. "The only one still hung up on the past, is you." The black cat placed the lid back on the container securely, leaving about 5 kiwis for later. He patted the dragon on the shoulder as he flew over to the couch, returning the plastic box back into its original bag. The ex-military cat from Edolas was a stickler for organization and cleanliness.

"Take your time, there's no rush. But you do need to forgive yourself." Lily flew back onto the bed burying himself in the pillows and fluffy comforter at the top of the bed, "I'm just worried you might be confusing her. Don't take your internal struggle out on her. It's not _her_ fault."

But it WAS Levy's fault. His feelings for her evolving for admiration into... something more. It was all because she was so damn cute. It was her fault for being so forgiving, it would be a hell of a lot easier to keep himself at bay if she still hated and feared him. He found himself battling between "believing she should hate him" and "not wanting her to hate him". Now that they were on good terms, he didn't want to do anything that would cause her to lose trust in him again. If he forgave himself, what would happen? If he reached out to her would she withdraw from him? That was the last thing he wanted.

He soon heard Lily's deep snores muffled in the sea of pillows. "Gihee, damn cat..." he chuckled. Lily always made him think, something he hated to do. It was far easier for the dragon to run off instinct and deal with the consequences later.

He closed his eyes and listened to the script mage who was in the bathroom. He felt guilty "peeking" at her this way, he just really wanted to make sure she was OK. She seemed kind of "off" ever since that morning. He was most likely the cause of that, considering the way he managed to piss her off almost every time he opened his mouth.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the orange headband Levy has cleverly wrapped around his eyes while on the train. He rubbed the smooth, shiny fabric in between him fingers and sighed. He was doomed. He was fighting back the growing heaviness in his chest, feeling his heart rate increase slightly. Only Levy could get this feeling to spring to the surface. It made him uneasy, he had never felt this before.

From the bathroom her heard a loud crash, the sound of stuff falling to the floor. "Shit... Ouch! F-fuck..." Levy cursed under her breath. The smell of blood leaked from the closed-door..

LEVY

"Damn it damn it damn it!" Levy swore in her head over and over fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She looked down at the bandage wrapped around her forearm. The blood had soaked through the gauze and dried, cementing it to her wound. She had tried tugging it carefully off her skin, but it clung to it and pulled angrily at the deep wound, fresh blood soaking the soiled bandage. The sudden sharp pain caused her pull away from herself, knocking the bottles of antiseptic solution she brought along with her off the counter onto the floor.

"Fuck..." She cursed again and sat down on the edge of the porcelain bathtub wrapped in one of the white towels, temporarily defeated. Tears starting to slowly roll down her puffed out cheeks.

She head a small knock on the door. "Oui, Levy. You alright in there?" It was Gajeel. Crap. She didn't want to hear his lectures about taking better care of herself at the moment. "Y-y-yeahh, I'm f-fine." Her voice cracked, deceiving her.

"Don't fucking lie to me shrimp. I can smell blood." His voice curt, but surprisingly not that angry. She sat there, unable to respond to him, she knew that he could tell she was lying, and probably crying. She sniffled, rubbing the tears off her face with her uninjured arm, the other one sat quietly in her lap, throbbing with a dull pain.

She heard him shift outside the door, putting a hand on the doorknob, it jingling slightly under his grip. He waited for her response. She decided to ignore it. Maybe, he would go away if she ignored him.

Just when she thought he would walk away he opened his mouth. "I'm giving you 10 seconds to make yourself decent and then I'm coming in."

Wh-wh-what?! "GAJEEL!" sqeaked Levy, "D-don't! You can't!" She looked at the door, thank goodness she locked it.

"You think a locked door is going to stop me?" Gajeel tried twisting the knob, meeting resistance. "Did you forget who I am?" She heard him fiddling with the doorknob, it slightly shaking. She heard a click and saw the lock on the doorknob turn by itself. "GAJEEL!" She stood up stumbling over the bottles she knocked on the ground, pushing back on the door as the dragon started opening it.

"If you think I'm just going to stand out here and ignore you crying and bleeding in here, you have the wrong impression of me." He pushed against the door, easily over powering the small script mage. She wrapped her injured arm closer around her body, clutching the towel to her, careful to not letting it slip. She stumbled backwards, slipping on the bottles on the floor.

She squealed falling backwards when suddenly a strong studded arm reached out and wrapped itself around her tiny waist pulling her close.

"Don't be so careless shrimp. I'm not going to hurt you." Gajeel looked down at the tiny woman, wrapped only in a towel, held securely in one arm against his chest.

Levy could feel a blush blossom over her cheeks, growing rapidly over her whole face, making it hot. She stared back into the dragon slayer's eyes and was met with concern. Her heartrate quickened. They were SO close. She felt the heat growing all over her body. A smirk grew across the iron mage's pierced face. He reached his free hand up to brush her messy hair out of her face, wiping away a couple of tears with him thumb. She felt her blush deepening, any hotter and she figured she would just burst into flames.

She broke their stare by averting her eyes, pushing away from him with her free arm. "Can you please put me down now Gajeel?" She said quietly, desperately needing to put distance between the two of them, for fear of spontaneous combustion.

"Gihee," Gajeel sat her down to sit on the toilet. "Don't look for flustered. I just wanted to check on you." He squatted down in front of her, she could tell he was staring at her bandaged arm, that was stained in blood and dark red scabs. She could feel his aura darkening. She looked away unable to bring herself to look at him. She had a feeling she was in for a huge scolding from the dragon slayer.

He just sat there for a moment, not moving, not saying anything. This surprised Levy, though she could feel his gaze on her, the angry aura seemed to lessen. Her head was still turned as far away from him as physically possible, clutching her towel for dear life. She felt her fingers go numb. She dared glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, still not moving her head.

She knew her arm looked bad. She really should have gotten it stitched up when they got back from the last mission. But she didn't, she figured she could handle it herself, she was an idiot face was soft, except for the select few worry lines between the studded eyebrows, his red eyes filled with a deep concern. His expression shocked her. Levy figured he would be beyond pissed. She was certain he would've punched a hole in the wall. But instead, he just sat there looking at her with worry. His gaze never leaving her face. It felt like there had been an eternity of silence between them, the only noise was the vicious thumping of her heartbeat in her ears, and the sound of the water spraying from the shower head.

"Levy," he said breaking the silence. "What the fuck happened?" While his language was coarse, the concern and softness of his voice was undeniable. She turned her head a little to meet his gaze.

Her heart melted.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, the words just kept on coming.<br>I'm glad to see that you guys like longer chapters.  
>That makes me happy considering I usually have to hold myself back.<strong>

**I promise I'll get the next chapter out pronto!  
>Just a few finishing touches on it and it should be ready by tonight.<strong>

**Thank you for being for being you!  
><strong>**YOU ARE AWESOME! :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Love

**Thank you for waiting patiently! Here is the next chapter!**

**I fixed a minor confusing hiccup at the end.  
>You can read the change if you want, which I noted at the bottom.<strong>

**Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

He let out a heavy sigh and situated himself, sitting on the back of his calves, the front of his shins hard against the cold bathroom tile beneath him. All the while never taking his eyes off the bluenette. Levy hadn't moved from her position for a good few minutes. She was sitting on the toilet facing him, her legs held tightly against one another, her ankles crossed, her entire body stiff and rigid. She was clutching the white towel wrapped securely around her body for dear life across her chest. Her knuckles turning white. She held her other arm over her injured one, half- attempting to cover the blood soaked bandage wrapped neatly around the other forearm. She was shaking slightly.

Gajeel could smell the blood mixing with her leather scent. Something was off about it. Fresh blood usually smelt like clean iron, but her's was muddy with something, it smelled dirty and extra metallic. It concerned him. It was probably infected. It pissed him off, he could feel his temper raising. Knowing that would only scare the bluenette in front of him, he quickly calmed himself. "She didn't want to worry anyone. Even if it was stupid, you can't be mad for that." He thought to himself in his head, eyes still fixed upon the script mage. That was just so "Levy".

He watched her face, waiting for her to calm down. He knew he had startled her, barging in like that, even more so when he grabbed her to keep her from falling backwards. He didn't intend to freak her out so badly. He sat his hands quietly in his lap and waited, not saying anything, fearing it would send shock further throughout the small woman's body.

Slowly, Levy's face relaxed, she even turned her head slightly to peer at him out from the corner of her large hazel eyes. Their eyes met and she relaxed further seeing that he wasn't angry, her shoulders melted down and she took in a deep ragged breath. The death grip she had on her towel loosened slightly. Gajeel could hear her heartbeat thumping hard and wild in her chest, it slowly started to return to normal after a few more deep inhales from the bluenette. She finally turned her head to mostly meet Gajeel's gaze head on. But he felt her wariness still prevented her from completely facing him. This was good enough.

Gajeel closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "Didn't mean to scare you so bad shrimp." He broke the silence, he tried to keep his voice soft and non-threatening, which was difficult. He had never cared to do that before, at least not unless he was being sarcastic.

Levy remained silent, looking at him with big eyes, her head still bent down slightly, as if she were shy. He had never seen this side of Levy before, she was always so confident, straightforward, capable of saying whatever was on her mind. It drove him _crazy, _the heaviness in his chest growing larger. "Gihee! You're being awfully shy shrimp." He laughed quietly.

She scowled at him, "Idiot! I'm practically n-naked!" She puffed her cheeks out, the deep blush returning to cover her face.

He let himself take a quick glance up and down her body, he noticed the bruises along her thigh and arms had subsided a great deal and most of the cuts and rashes were almost completely healed. "Oh, I guess you are." he winked at the script mage unable to help himself, she gasped in surprise her blush still bright on her face.

"Gihehe! Don't worry Levy, I won't do anything to you that you don't want." He reached around behind his head and grabbed another towel from the bar. He shook it open and laid it carefully over her legs, giving her more privacy. He noticed this action helped her relax a bit more. Though he did that more for his own sanity than hers.

"OK. Let's see that arm." He held out his palm in front of the script mage. She retreated back slightly grabbing onto her bandaged arm with the uninjured one. Gajeel growled, "I'm not leaving this spot until you show it to me." He motioned for her to hand him her arm with a few waves of his fingers.

"Promise me it won't hurt..." She whispered, concerned.

"I promise I'll be gentle." He looked into her eyes trying to convey sincerity in his gaze.

She nodded, and slowly placed her tiny, delicate wrist in his big rough palm trusting him. He felt bad, he knew it would hurt regardless how gentle he was. He laced his fingers carefully around her wrist and pulled her arm closer so he could get a better look. The bandage was crusted with blood, a large stain ran from the thumb side of the top part of her forearm, down and across the top meaty portion of the length of her arm stopping just before it reached her elbow. It looked like she had tried to unwrap the old bandage but it was stuck to her skin from the dried up blood. The spot she tugged on last shined with fresh blood. It looked painful. The bare skin that he saw was inflamed and an angry red.

"I promise I'll be gentle," He repeated himself, "But... I can't promise it won't hurt, we're going to need to clean this out." Levy sucked in air through her teeth and tried to pull her arm back, it was too late. Gajeel already had his strong fingers wrapped around her wrist, trapping the girl's forearm in his clutches. She struggled for a second, realizing it was useless, and settled back onto the seat. He felt his mood drop slightly, remembering all the pain he had caused her before. He just couldn't stop hurting her, even when he was trying to help.

Gajeel brought his nose down to the injured arm and sniffed. It was definitely infected, he could smell the beginnings of flesh rotting under the bandage. "It's infected Levy." He looked up at her from his position, "You suck at cleaning this out."

"I... I do not!" Levy retorted, "I clean it out everyday."

"Yeah, but do you _really_ clean it? I mean really scrub it out everyday?" He knew she hadn't, "You were probably trying to hide it from Mira so she wouldn't scrub it for you, huh?" He knew Mira was ruthless when it came to cleaning wounds. He could remember personally getting a large gash in his side scrubbed so forcefully by the white haired girl it even made _him_ tear up.

Levy just nodded, looking slightly disappointed in herself. Gajeel reached behind her, still holding her arm, as he grabbed a small wash cloth from the shelf behind her. He could smell Levy's leathery scent as he reached past her. It made him anxious, but he suppressed the feeling as he sat back and held the small cloth under the water. To cold. He turned the knob on the shower, to a hotter setting causing steam to rise out of the tub. Better. He drenched the small towel in the water and removed it, squeezing some of the excess water off.

Before Levy could ask what he was doing Gajeel draped the warm, wet cloth over the crusty bandage. She squeaked in displeasure, but let it happen. Its not like she was going anywhere.

"This will help loosen the fabric so we can take it off without pulling to much on your skin." He used his other hand to push gently on the top of the wet fabric, really saturating the bandage beneath it. He pulled the now, blood soaked wash cloth off and put it back under the hot water, repeating the process three more times. He glanced up every so often to watch Levy's expression, which was slowly relaxing, the blush receding slightly from her face.

"Alright, shrimp." the dragon started, "I'm going to unwrap it now." He started at her wrist, slowly rolling the bandage back onto itself, the bandage now coming off much easier, taking quite a bit of the now moist scab with it. He stopped whenever to met resistance and put the warm wash cloth over the stuck bandage, loosening it before continuing.

He could feel Levy tense up, expecting pain, he looked up to see her forcefully closing her eyes shut. But when she realized that the pain was minimal she reopened them and started watching the dragon slayer carefully.

"How do you know how to do this?" she asked.

"Gihe. I've had lots of practice on myself." Before he joined Fairy Tail he usually tended to his own wounds, Juvia taught his some tips and tricks back in their Phantom Lord days. "Juvia taught me most of this."

Levy just nodded in acknowledgment, sitting quietly as Gajeel slowly removed the bandage.

"So how did this happen shrimp? Doesn't look like something you'd get from falling down a cliff. My guess if you got this before you fell off the cliff." Gajeel recognized the clean slice of the cut. Probably, involved a knife of some sort, he felt his anger growing again, but fought it off.

"Well, I wasn't exactly lying." Levy started to admit, "One of the guys who jumped me had a knife. He put it to my neck."

"Oh," Gajeel said surprised at how calm he was, fighting back the fluttering anger growing in his chest, "How did you manage to get away?"

"Well, when I broke free I shoved my arm up in-between my neck and the knife. That's how I got this gash. I managed to kick him in the balls as I backed up." Tears sprung to her eyes remembering the situation, Gajeel nodding slightly, urging her to continue, "I turned around and scripted a word of 'IRON' over his head, it pinned him to the ground."

"Iron?" this peaked Gajeel's interest, "Why iron?"

"It's heavy, it was the first thing I thought of at the moment." She paused, "It reminded me of you, made me want to fight." Gajeel looked up at her meeting her eyes.

He continued to unwrap the bandage slowly. "Where were your two bozos in all this?"

"They were fighting off 3 other guys. I dumped iron on them too..." She looked away.

"Smart thinking shrimp." Gajeel smiled slightly at the thought. What a waste of precious iron. He pulled the last of the bandage away from her arm and tossed it in the trash can beside her.

Gajeel shifted his weight to get closer to Levy so he could get a better look at the wound. He could see a roughly 5-6 inch gash along her forearm, it was about a half and inch to inch deep. It was oozing slightly from where the scabs were removed, the skin around it red and inflammed with infection. He could smell it better now that it was unwrapped. The dirty overpowering metallic smell was a little overwhelming, making itself more present than even Levy's sweet scent.

"Dumbass," Gajeel mumbled under his breath, "you should have gotten this stitched up. It's to late for that now, you're just going to end up with a pretty gnarly scar."

"I know, I know." Levy looked down away from Gajeel, her pride hurt. He knew she knew better, so he didn't lecture her anymore.

He knew a sure-fire way to get the infection out quickly, but stopped himself from reacting suddenly. Levy would be freaked out if he did_ that._ But he couldn't just scrub it out either, it wouldn't get all the infection out. It had to be done that way, he had to get the infection out.

"Oui Levy, look at me." He waited for her to bring her gaze back to meet with his. Her expression confused. "You might not like what I'm going to do, but I promise you'll heal faster and it will hurt less than me scrubbing it out."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and slight fear. "Do you trust me Levy?" Gajeel asked, his red eyes staring so hard into Levy's green ones that she blushed again.

She nodded, "Yes Gajeel, I trust you." He could hear the honesty in her voice, and he grunted in acknowledgement.

He brought his lips to the open wound on her arm and ran his tongue over the infected skin, tasting, taking note in his mind, getting a gauge of how deep the infection was and where the worst spots were. He heard Levy suck in air through her clutched teeth, but left her arm where it was, not even attempting to tear it away from the dragon's grasp. He could feel her goosebumps grow under his fingers and lips, noticing a slight shudder wave through the tiny woman's body. He chuckled to himself in his head. He REALLY like that response, but quickly returned his thoughts to the task at hand.

Gajeel started by her wrist and sucked, breaking the clots that had formed in her wound, tasting the infection in his mouth, luckily it wasn't deep in the skin. He popped his head up and spit the infected blood into the shower. He ignored Levy's eyes as he returned to her wound. He continued to suck out the infection and nibble off pieces of dying/dead skin along the wound, spitting it into the shower, watching it swirl down the drain. He knew this was hurting her, he could hear her suppressed whimpers from above his head. But he refused to look at her until he was done.

Finally, after a few long minutes and one last spit into the shower, Gajeel took one last long lick down the open wound, double-checking his work. Clean. The strong metallic smell and taste no longer present. He wish he could stay here and just continue to lick the bluenette's soft open flesh, his strong primal instincts taking hold for a moment. Her clean blood tasting even better than she smelled. "Fuck," He thought to himself as passion and lust filled his gut. He pulled away sharply, making the script mage jump.

"Hmm..." He grunted in self-approval looking at the now clean pink wound. It was bleeding slightly where he had to bit off dead skin, but it soon stopped. He reached down and grabbed the antiseptic solution from off the ground, grabbing the cap in his teeth he twisted it it off with his free hand. He pulled Levy's arm over the tub, suddenly pouring a stream of the clear liquid into her cut. She gasped and whimpered as the harsh liquid finished cleaning out and disinfecting the wound. It bubbled slightly, killing off what little Gajeel managed to miss.

"Ouch ouch ouch," Levy cooed quietly under her breath to herself. Gajeel looked at her setting down the bottle on the floor beside him. Large tears were rolling down her cheeks and falling onto her collarbones. Her eyes were closed shut, trying to stop the onslaught of tears.

Gajeel set her arm, her wrist still held lightly in his hand, on her lap. He reached up and cupped her face with his free hand, using his thumb to rub away the tears on one cheek. Acting completely on impulse he brought his lips to the other side of her face and lightly kissed the tears off her other cheek. Levy's eyes fluttered open.

LEVY

Her arm throbbed slightly in her lap, she felt his hand hold her wrist gently, still refusing to let go. She couldn't open her eyes, fearing if she did the tears would never stop flowing. She had to be strong, she had to endure. Gajeel was taking such good care of her, she wouldn't insult him by acting like a baby. Her mind was still spinning from the feeling of Gajeel sucking on her arm. Suddenly, she felt a large rough hand cup her face gently, running his thumbs over her tear stained cheeks, she gasped suddenly. "Huh?" An explosive electric shock shot through her body, at his touch.

She felt his shift his weight closer to her. His lips suddenly on her cheek bone, kissing away a tear that had escaped from behind her eyelids. Her heart started pounding in her chest. The sudden closeness sending warm waves crashing over her body. Her eyes opened in shock. She could feel his breath racing over her skin. He pulled her closer, kissing his way down the side of her cheek. She could smell his own salty metal scent and felt his long dark hair brushing against her shoulders.

She lifted up her uninjured hand and brought it up to run her fingers through his mane. A low moan escaped from Gajeel, his kisses trailing onto her neck. His tongue collecting the tears as he passed his way down the crook of her neck.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm-ohhh..." Levy let out a long shuddered moan. She had never made a noise like that before, causing her to gasp at herself in surprise.

She felt the dragon chuckle as he pulled away, sliding the hand placed sweetly on her cheek into her sweat dampened blue locks just above her neck. Gajeel rested his forehead on hers his eyebrow piercings grazing her skin lightly. He opened his eyes to look directly into Levy's, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Levy opened her mouth slightly, wanting to say something, but nothing would escape. Words would ruin this moment. Words would force them back into reality. She closed her mouth biting her lower lip slightly, knowing that at any moment the dragon slayer's own lips would meet hers. He inched his lips closer, his fingers making circles in her hair.

So close. She inhaled his sweet metallic breath as he exhaled. Her heartbeat was wildly pumping in her chest causing her to see spots in front of her eyes. The closeness was making her dizzy, she closed her eyes, waiting for it. She felt his nose brush hers. She jumped slightly, a small gasp escaping from her lips. So close, she could feel his lips hover just over hers.

"Gajeel? Levy?" The sound of Pantherlily awake in the room slapped the two back into reality. Gajeel sharply pulled away from her diverting his eyes, a blush forming on his cheeks, as he stood up quickly. A blush?! Levy's head couldn't quite wrap her head around the thought of the hard iron mage blushing.

A flying Lily peeked his head around the doorway. "What's going on here?" He asked staring viciously at Gajeel who was walking to the bathroom door. "Nothing. I was just helping her clean the cut on her arm." Gajeel stopped at the door back facing her, his head turned over shoulder slightly. "We'll finish wrapping that after your shower." He shut the door behind him, not making eye contact.

She could hear Lily questioning the dragon slayer teasingly. He barked back at the cat viciously, causing Lily to quiet down quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Levy thought to her herself as she sat dumbstruck on the porcelain seat. Her fingers slightly touching her lips. A kiss? No. Almost a kiss.

Almost a kiss. A kiss. A KISS?! Her mind was panicking. "WE ALMOST KISSED! I-I-I ALMOST K-K-KISSED HIM!" She was screaming like a little girl in her head, stumbling over her own thoughts, "Oh shit! oh shit oh shit oh shit!" This wasn't happening. This couldn't have happened. Did she give him a clue to wanting a kiss? Did she lead him on? I mean, of course Levy wanted a kiss but that seemed so rash, so sudden! She remembered running her fingers through his hair as he kissed the tears from her face. Just an hour ago they were practically going to kill each other in the lobby.

"Shit." She said quietly to herself. How was she going to fix this? She was wracking her brain for an answer as she stepped into the shower. She was sure that she had scared the iron dragon slayer off for good.

GAJEEL

His mind was blank. Completely blank, which was shocking to him considering what had almost just happened in the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, still unable to form actual coherent thoughts in his head.

"What the fuck just happened Gajeel?" The black cat, now wide awake asked the dragon apprehensively, "Did I interrupt something?" He asked for the second time.

Gajeel just sat there. He couldn't answer Lily. He couldn't say what happened, speaking it would only make it more real. Instead he decided to just go to bed, he could wake up tomorrow and pretend it was all a dream. He kicked off his boots and socks, pulling his shirt off from over his head. He didn't even bother taking off his pants as he climbed into bed throwing the covers over his head.

Lily crawled under the covers too, eyeballing the shell-shocked iron mage in the darkness. "Gajeel?" Lily questioned taking a moment to gauge Gajeel's response, he was met with silence. "You ok?"

Gajeel reached out and grabbed the black cat up in his arms hugging him close to his body. He grunted in response. Though Lily couldn't exactly tell if it was a yes or no grunt. Gajeel's mind was starting to catch up with him, the situation that just happened swirling in his brain, replaying over and over. He could still taste Levy on his tongue, proof that it had actually happened. He could still feel his lips against her skin, her smell lingering in his nose, he could feel her soft blue locks in between his fingers.

"Fuck..." He thought to himself. The heavy achy feeling in his chest growing almost unbearable, his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. He held his cat tighter to him, closing his eyes, wanting the feeling to go away.

"Love," whispered Lily, who could obviously only assume what had happened, "That heaviness* in your chest... it's love."

Gajeel didn't say anything, he just held the tiny cat in his arms who was softly rubbing his forehead with a fury paw.

"That's what this feeling is?" the dragon slayer's eyes were shut as he thought to himself in his head.

"Love..." The word echoed in his brain. Impossible.

He felt himself drift off to sleep thinking about Levy.

Levy. The girl he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the support everyone!<br>I'm so glad everyone is liking it! **

**It makes my heart very very happy!**

**You rock! You are wonderful! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!  
>:) More to come later tonight, maybe.<br>My eyes hurt from staring at this screen so long. :P**

***Thank you for bringing to light the slight confusion with the "pain in your chest" comment made by Lily at the end.  
>I re-read it and it does seem a bit weird. So I changed it to "heaviness in your chest."<strong>

**Its like Gajeel's growing love for Levy is slowly suffocating him!  
>MUHAHAHAHAAA!<strong>

**See you soon lovelies! **


	9. BONUS: NO!

**Prepare yourself for a drug-out pathetic author's rambling. I apologize in advance. I'M SO SORRY!**

**You can completely skip this "half" chapter if you want. I wrote it because I was drawing a blank. My mind is all mussy right now. I kept finding myself distracted thinking about how Droy and Jet would react once they found out Levy went on a mission with Gajeel. GASP! AND without telling them, of all things! I kept picturing their flabbergasted expressions and it annoyed me so much I had to stop working on the original story to write this (PSH! RUDE!). Hopefully you are not to annoyed with my random offshoot from the main story. **

**I'd also like to take this moment to express how grateful I am for everyone who has followed the story so far (as well as to those of you in the future! You rock too!). I am honored and humbled by your kind words! I never could have hoped my first attempt at fanfic (and lemon!) would be so well received. If I could reach through my computer and hug you I would! God, I'm being such a hopeless sap right now. Bare with me, please. **

**If there is anything else any of you would like to see in the chapters coming up, let me know. I think that my next big story after this will follow NatsyxLucy (a little cliche maybe., but it would be a great challenge to come up with something original. I was originally rooting for NatsuXLisanna, but it looks like that won't happen). I'm nervous though, Lucy kind of annoys me and I'd love to keep Natsu's boyish charm from becoming too spoiled by the male physique. Hmfph. We will see. If you have suggestions you'd like to share, I am all ears (or eyes in this case), just shoot me a PM or write a review I don't really care. Do whatever your beautiful heart desires! XD!**

**As I mentioned in a previous chapter, I'm doing holiday shorts/one-shots with certain favorites. Halloween, thanksgiving (maybe?), Christmas, New Year's, you catch my drift. I'll start posting in October. I hope you like them! **

**Since I'm being super mushy (I'm like a fucking jelly-fish!), I want to express my love and admiration for the one and only owner of Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima. May you continue to bless us with your creativity in the future. As always, I am so unworthy! **

**Enjoy! :) -SunshineFlowerBear**

* * *

><p>The front doors of the guild hall swung open violently. The other 2 members of Team Shadow Gear, Droy and Jet, came rushing inside, tumbling over themselves.<p>

"LEVY! LEVVYY!" they screamed frantically looking around the guild. The select few members who were still there stopped what they were doing to look at the frantic duo. Most everyone else was off doing missions.

They noticed Mira across the hall, wiping down glasses behind the bar. "MIRA! MIRA!" they ran over to the bar, slamming their hands on hard wooden counter.

"Oh my! I'm glad to see you two are feeling better!" The soft-spoken white haired mage looked at them with a smile.

"Mira! Do you know where Levy is?!" Jet asked panic in his voice, the overweight Droy was panting next to him leaning against the bar, clutching his chest wheezing. "We checked everywhere, her apartment, the library, the garden, Lucy's place! EVERYWHERE! Do you think she's ok?! Have you seen her? Is she here?!"

"Haha I'm sure she's fine boys," Mira said calmy, laughing to herself. "I mean she is with Gajeel and Lily on a mission. Can't be much safer than that." She smiled brightly at them waiting for her words to sink in.

"Oh, oh ok. Good." Jet rubbed his head, not really letting what she said take affect yet.

The sound of a tea kettle slowly whistling louder on the stove started to swirl around the two mages. "Wait for it..." Mira thought in her head, still smiling continuing to wipe down glass after glass.

At almost the exact same time the color drained from Droy and Jet's faces, "SHE WENT WITH WHO ON A MISSION?!" The top of their heads practically flew off in shock.

"Haha Gajeel of course! Lily went along as well." Mira looked up at the boys, "She took a job and asked him to accompany her. I'm sure she'll be back in a week or two." She smile was shining like the sun. Mira loved the idea of Gajeel and Levy getting together and thought it was quite funny watching Levy's usual teammates freak out over the situation.

"A-a a week? OR TWO? B-b-but MIRA!" They whined and groveled.

"Yes?" she wouldn't tell them anything. No way she would let them get in the way of that couple hooking up.

"Tell us where they went! You have to! Please! Please!" they pleaded on their hands and knees, begging in front of the perky white-hair mage.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Plus, I have a job for you two already lined up! Master Makarov specifically wanted you two to take it." Mira was lying through her teeth, but she had to do something to keep them from hunting down Gajeel and Levy on their little "romantic getaway". She didn't even give them time to reject the job, shoving the stamped mission paper in Jet's hands.

"A farmer out in the mountains is having difficulty with ground badger-moles. I figured Jet, you could catch them all since you are the fastest mage in Fairy Tail. Droy could keep them contained until Jet's collected them all and then you could move them to a more appropriate location, far away from the farmer's land. AND since it's almost harvest season you can stay out there and help the farmer harvest his crops! Plant magic is your specialty isn't it Droy!?" Mira picked up a glass again and continued her work.

"Uh, but uh..." the boys were desperately trying to come up with a valid excuse. Jet, feeling brave started saying, "Well, Mira why don't you just tell us where Levy is, then we can go help her out." He started setting the mission slip back onto the wooden bar counter.

"That won't be necessary. Levy is plenty safe, and I'm sure has everything under control." Mira looked up, her demonic deadly aura swimming around Droy and Jet, practically suffocating them, "You two however, will not be so safe if you plan on refusing to take this job." Her demon aura was growing. Jet grabbed the paper back instantly, "We.. we'll take it Mira!"

"OH GOOD!" Mira chirped, the demon aura gone instantaneously. "The harvest starts in about 4 weeks, so I should be seeing you in about 6 weeks!"

"6 WEEKS?!" Jet and Droy complained, both turning to depressed glops of mush on the guild floor.

"Is that a problem?" Mira asked glaring down at them, her eyes shooting daggers into their very souls.

"NO! NO MIRA! Leave it to us!" Jet grabbed Droy and rushed out the front door of the guild. Both guys crying as they ran outside.

"That takes care of that." Mira thought to herself, pleased with the brilliant plan she came up with to keep those two away from Gajeel and Levy.

She couldn't wait to see what happened between the iron dragon slayer and script mage. It was about time they both fessed up to their feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet. <strong>

**Now that I got that off my chest, I can go back to the original story. I should have another chapter done sometime tomorrow.**  
><strong>Maybe even a few chapters if you're lucky, depending on how the inspiration comes to me.<strong>

**You beautiful perfect individual! Thank you for being alive! Thank you for reading my story! **  
><strong>I hope you are having a beautiful day! You deserve it.<strong>

**:) Talk to you later lovelies! **


	10. Chapter 9: Pancakes

**My hubby is gone for work for the next few days  
>which means I can stay up all night writing!<strong>  
><strong>Lucky for you little ducks! However, if you find that it doesn't make much sense,<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE PLEASE let me know. Self-induced sleep deprivation may cause rambling,<strong>  
><strong>stupid nonsense, and dumb grammatical errors.<strong>

**I am only human. A silly, perverted, fangirl-human.  
><strong>

**Everyone please take a moment and bow your heads in respect for Hiro Mashima.  
>Without him Fairy Tail and GaLe would never exist and my life would be devoid of meaning.<br>(JK! I have a very meaningful life! But I love being dramatic! hehe)**

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

They were 3 days into Levy's job. Gajeel was sitting at a table in the corner of the massive library in the town they were staying. He had his studded arms crossed over one another, leaning his body weight on the surface of the table, his chin resting heavily the top forearm. He let the piercings under his lip dig harshly into the skin on his forearm, the dull pain was not enough to even temporarily distract him for his boredom.

Levy was sitting across from him, deep in concentration, a mountain of books surrounding her. She had a few books, that she had deemed useful enough, floating open-faced, on spells she cast near her head. Gajeel recognized the spell from when he secretly watched her touch herself. He felt blood rush to his face as he thought about that night, focusing his gaze on her soft nimble fingers. What would it feel like to be touched by those delicate little fingers? The script mage looked up from her scribbles to one of the floating books around her head, she used her free hand to point at the page, running her fingers under certain words, sometimes flipping the pages to previous one's she had marked with strips of paper. Occasionally, her head would nod sightly remembering something, and she would form noiseless words with her mouth, her internal monologue obviously chatting away in her head. She played with the length of the pencil skillfully in between her pointer and middle fingers, using small motions to make the pencil swirl around in complex patterns, she would occasionally tap the rubber eraser end against whatever was under it in a soft even pattern. The way her slender fingers played with the long thin stick caused Gajeel's own long stick to ache in his pants. There was something just so erotic about the way she played with that pencil.

They hadn't said much to each other since he almost kissed her 2 nights ago. Actually, they hadn't said anything to each other. This bothered Lily, who noticed the two's lack of communication, even more so the lack of their usually bickering. The cat refused to drop the issue with Gajeel. An interrogation of questions would fire at the dragon whenever they were out of ears distance from Levy. Gajeel knew the cat was only concerned for him, and only wanted to see him happy, but it pissed him off. If Levy wanted to talk about it to him, then, and only then, would the subject of the kiss that almost happened be brought up. Otherwise, as far as Gajeel was concerned, it never happened.

Though internally, the struggle to keep himself at bay was getting harder and harder. Spending almost every waking moment with the blue-haired script mage was close to his own personal torture. He found himself fascinated by _everything _she did; brushing her hair, putting her shoes on, yawning, eating, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, heck the way her chest lifted slightly with every breath drove him fucking crazy. He wanted to touch her, not even caring where, he just wanted to feel her warmth against his fingertips. Simply ruffling his fingers through her hair would be enough right now. Though he was nervous at what would happen if he did touch her. How would she react? Love. It was such a suffocating trivial stupid thing. How did he let this happen? How could he, the iron dragon slayer let himself fall in love with a girl he had no claim to? He was again grateful for Lily tagging along; the cat making an excellent buffer between the two.

For the most part Levy seemed unaffected by the incident in the bathroom, asides from taking much better care of her arm. It must have scabbed over nicely, he could hardly smell it, even from his close distance across the table.

"Good girl" he thought, perhaps she just didn't want to go through the same ordeal again. Gajeel himself wouldn't have minded, he thought about the taste of her blood on his tongue, the saltiness of her tears, his lips against her skin. He could definitely allow that to happen again. Even so, he was glad she was finally taking care of herself. Her bruises had faded even more, there were only a few that ran along her arms, they had faded into weird yellowish blotches. She wore a yellow tank top with a short black jacket with cut off sleeves, and demin shorts, leaving her shoulders, legs, and arms bare, her injured arm was wrapped loosely with a light bandage, keeping it protected while it continued to heal. Her blue hair was tied up in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon. He didn't like when it was pulled back, he preferred it down, then he could have an excuse to brush the blue locks from her face.

Gajeel reached one hand into a pocket in his jeans, he felt the cloth of Levy's orange headband under his touch. He hadn't returned it to her, and he wasn't planning on it. He decided he wouldn't give it back, even if Levy begged him to. But so far she made no attempt at asking where it had gone, he was grateful for that. He didn't want to part with his new lucky treasure.

Levy kept trying to absentmindedly stack books in front of her, in between her and Gajeel. It was the only clear space left on the table, but it blocked Gajeel's firm gaze on the script mage. She didn't even notice when Gajeel would push them to the side, clearing the path for his eyes, so he could continue to stare at the bluenette. Watching her work was kind of boring, mostly because Gajeel had no idea what was going on, but he enjoyed noticing the small changes in her features as she scribbled in her notebook and read off the multiple pages. He was always so impressed at the level of thinking the script mage was capable of, her ability to multitask was impressive. He couldn't even fathom how she kept all the information in front of her and in her head organized. It looked overwhelming.

The bluenettes eyebrows scrunched together confused, she looked at her notes, then at a book, back at her notes, then back at another book, she flipped through some pages. She sat back and put her head in her hands, pulling off her glasses and setting them on her notes. A loud moan left her lips, one of frustration. She rubbed her temples between her hands, closing her eyes.

Gajeel could tell she was bothered by something, she was been working diligently on the job the past 2 days. He had to physically removed the books from her hands in order for her to eat something and get some sleep. He noticed dark circles forming under her eyes. She was working hard. It wasn't physically hard, like the type of work Gajeel did, but he could tell the long hours of working her brain were taking a toil on the small woman. He admired that about her. Her dedication to get the job done was just as strong (if not stronger) than his.

Levy dropped her hands in her lap, leaning back on the chair, throwing her head up to look at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. Gajeel wanted to ask her what was wrong but he feared breaking her concentration. He heard her tummy grumble with hunger, though she ignored it. She had skipped breakfast that morning not wanting to waste any time away from the library.

He sat up, deciding she needed to eat something before she withered away into nothing. He especially didn't want her losing any weight. He loved her supple curves and plump round backside. He yelled into the quiet library, "OUI LILY!" A string of shushes erupted throughout the library. It made him chuckle, irritating others was his specialty. Lily suddenly appeared from somewhere in the library, he carried a few more books in his arms.

"Don't be so loud, idiot!" the black cat whispered at Gajeel.

Gajeel looked at Levy, she didn't even move, she didn't even scold him for being so loud in the quiet library. What was wrong with her?

"Oui, bookworm." Gajeel started getting up out of his seat. He stretched his bones and muscles, they were sore from sitting in one spot so long. Levy still ignored him, she was in deep thought in her own head.

"Hey, earth to Levy." Gajeel tried again, with no luck. She sat there, eyes closed, head facing the ceiling, hands in her lap. It was like she was hoping something would present itself to her, failing from the ceiling into her lap. Finally, fed up with being ignored, Gajeel reached across the table and poked her hard, right in the sternum. This was their first form of physical contact in the last two days, it wasn't really what Gajeel was hoping for, but he couldn't figure out how else to break her from her trance.

The blue-haired mage jumped up suddenly in her seat, snapping out of her internal monologue. "Sorry Gajeel, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking too hard." She brought an arm up to gingerly scratch the back of her neck, not making eye contact with the dragon. He was shocked she didn't yell at him for poking her so hard. It bothered him, something was definitely off with the script mage.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat. What do you want? I'll bring you back something." Gajeel said to Levy, he couldn't tell if she was listening or not. He motioned to Lily that he wanted the cat to come with.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Levy said quietly, Gajeel could tell she was slipping back into her own thoughts. He couldn't handle this weird atmosphere between them anymore, something was wrong with the script mage, and he knew she needed to eat. He walked around to the other side of the table and stood over the girl, the grumbles in her stomach were becoming louder and more frequent. He stopped her from completely returning to her thoughts by slamming the book in front of her closed. Though he did make sure he put her notes in it, to save her spot.

"Gajeel!" Levy snapped back to the reality around her. "What the heck?!" She glared up at him puffing her cheeks out. The iron dragon slayer had leaned over her, trapping her between the arm he put of the back of her chair and the one that held her book closed on the table. He leaned in closer with a smirk on his face, he loved watching her look go from angry with her cheeks puffed out, to flustered and blushing. She turned away from him shyly blushing, her expression still irritated. That was the response he was looking for.

"I changed my mind, you're coming with us to get something to eat." He was inching his face closer to her, loving the redness that bloomed over her whole face. She still had her face turned away from him, refusing to meet his red eyes.

"I said I'm fine Gajeel." Her stomach growled loudly. He saw her expression sink, knowing he had heard that. "Yeah, whatever you say shrimp. Come on lets go." He pushed away from her, pulling the chair she sat in away from the table. "You'll be able to think better once you've eaten."

Lily also agreed, crossing his arms over his chest, nodding. "You have barely eaten since we got here Levy."

"But my stuff?!" Levy whined, not wanting to lose precious time deciphering the old spell book and inscriptions on the old weapon.

"It's not going anywhere, shrimp." The dragon iron slayer was getting impatient. Finally he decided he had waited long enough watching the script mage sit sternly in her seat refusing to move. Her arms were crossed over her chest, one leg laid over the other, her nose turned up and away from the dragon slayer. She was pouting. Gajeel chuckled and in one swift motion he grabbed the tiny woman by the waist and threw her over his broad shoulder. "GAJEEL! Put me DOWN!" Levy kicked and bashed her tiny fists against the dragon's back. He just laughed aloud, unaffected by her tiny punches. His arm gripping around her waste tighter, pulling her tiny warm body closer to him. He definitely wouldn't put her down now.

Levy finally gave up propping her head up on her hand as she dug her elbow into his shoulder blade as they walked out the big doors of the library into the sunlit street. Lily followed flying close behind them.

* * *

><p><em>Two Morning's Ago: Meeting the store owner<em>

_LILY_

_Neither the tall dragon slayer or script mage had said a word all morning. "What happened last night?" the black cat thought to himself. The distance between the two had grown between them as they walked side-by-side, they were practically at opposite ends of the sidewalk. People walking in the other direction had enough room to easily walk in between the two mages. This was ridiculous. Why were they fighting their feelings so much? It should be apparent to them that they had deep feelings for one another. "Humans are stupid." The cat thought. _

_Levy looked down at the mission paper, reading the directions to the store off the back. She stopped in front of a bright pink and white two-story building. The sign above the fusia door reading "The Artful Antique Shoppe" in big swirling letters. The big windows on either side of the door were cluttered with random pieces of furniture stacked on top of one another, lamps of all shapes and sizes sat on a table pushed up against the inside of the window. You could see an old book shelf inside the opposite window along the wall, it had a wide variety of weird nick-nacks, plates and cups. A stack of books was shoved haphazardly in the corner._

_"We're here..." Levy said looking back down at the mission paper, then back up at the eye-sore of a sign, she squinted slightly. How could a building be so bright? What kind of person was the owner? __Lily feared the worst. What if the owner was like the last flamboyant man they worked for on the last mission? If that was the case, he knew that it would mean trouble._

_Levy opened the door to the shop, walking inside, Gajeel followed behind her, careful to still keep his distance, he held the door open for the cat as Lily flew in after him. The dragonslayer's eyes meet Lily's, his expression telling the cat that Gajeel was just as worried as he was. Lily sat himself upon the dragon's shoulder, fearful he might pump into something while flying around. The place was Lily's living nightmare. The ex-military, OCD impulsive cat was having a minor heart attack just looking at the state of the store they had entered.  
><em>

_The store was completely filled with a huge amount of "things". Lily could barely tell what half the stuff was. Weird objects and globes were stacked dangerously on top on one another. Side tables sat on desks, rugs were loosely rolled together leaning against old high backed chairs where mountains of old blankets were folded roughly, chandeliers of all shapes and sizes hung from the ceiling. Pictures and paintings hung from the empty spaces on the walls, though there wasn't much room there to begin with. There were odd looking plants held in glass cabinets along the back wall behind a glass counter, another bookshelf had books crammed into every crook. The glass counter itself was a mis-mash of precious gems, jewelry and weapons. __There were small knives, long thin sabers, hatchets, arrows of all shapes and sizes.__ There was a door along the back wall next to the bookshelf, a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor opened up at the far end of the same wall. The walls on either side of the staircase were heavy with colorful pictures and paintings. You couldn't even figure out what color the walls were painted. Lily guessed it might be pink. It was making him sick. __Gajeel patted his cat kindly on the head, he knew the cat was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. _

_Levy walked up to the counter looking around, she leaned her body over the counter and peered behind, looking left and right for someone to walk up. He felt Gajeel tense up at the sight of Levy's body bent over the counter, one leg kicked up in the air, the other foot balancing on her tippy toes. Lily put a reassuring hand on Gajeel's face. But as Lily continued to look around it became apparent he definitely couldn't handle the sight of the monstrosity of a shop any longer. He__ shuddered and covered his eyes with his furry black paws, refusing to look anymore._

_LEVY_

_This wasn't exactly what she had envisioned when taking the job. She was hoping the antique store would have a more, museum like feel to it. But it didn't really matter to her, a job was a job. _

_She looked around for someone who worked there. Maybe Gajeel scared them? She considered that was a huge possibility as she lifted herself onto the counter, laying her lower stomach on the cold glass. She peered behind the counter looking left and right. Nope nobody. "Hmm.." She thought, pushing herself back to stand next to the glass counter, that contained some very weird stuff. She reached into her pocket to retrieve the mission flyer, maybe this wasn't the place. Hopefully this wasn't the place._

_Gajeel stepped up behind her putting his hand down on the counter. DING! He hit the shiny bell sitting on the glass, making it ding against his hand. He did this a few more times. _

_There was some rustling and a large bang behind the door behind the counter, there was more loud crashes of stuff falling. "OH SHUCKS! SHUCKS!" Levy jumped, hearing a sharp, forced high pitched voice muffled slightly behind the door. "COMING! COMING!" The door opened, stuff rolling noisily, onto the floor behind the glass counter. _

_Both Gajeel and Levy took a sudden step back as the person behind the door came into view. Lily was still covering his eyes, hiding from the store's highly unkempt appearance._

_Levy couldn't really tell what she was looking at. It was a very tall skinny older man, at least she thought it was a man, dressed in a bright yellow colonial suit, the edges around the collar, sleeves, and bottom hem where dressed up with a frilly white material. A bright pink neck scarf billowed out in between the center folds of the coat. He had pasty white makeup on, which only accentuated the bright pink blush applied heavily to his cheeks, his eye lashes were thick with a dark blue mascara and he had purple eye-shadow surrounding his violet colored eyes. His lips were also painted a brilliant purple. Some of it was a bit smudged, like he had just woken up._

_"OH MY! OH MY!" the flamboyant individual stumbled clumsily toward them. Atop his head he worked to re-position the bright pink colonial curly wig that had fallen to far down his forehead. "THANK YOU FOR COMING! THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He looked down at the Levy, who was smiling wide with excitement. She loved interesting people and boy was this man interesting. "Can you please tell me where Mr. Beau is? We're from..." She was cut off mid-sentance by a painfully high-pitched squeal of excitement coming from character in front of them._

_"YOU'RE FROM FAIRY TAIL! FAIRY TAIL!" He jumped up and down excitedly, making his wig fall forward again, which he pushed back in place. "I'm Mr. Beau! How do you do!" He took a large extravagant bow, hitting his head on the counter by accident. "Oh dear oh dear." He looked up at Levy rubbing his forehead, "Thank you for coming so quickly my dear, my dear." He took a hold of one of her hands, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently._

_Levy giggled, blushing slightly, "It's my pleasure, I'm just happy to be here to help." Mr. Beau continued pecking small kisses on Levy's hand, expressing his gratitude._

_Behind her Levy heard Gajeel grunt disapprovingly, he didn't like that man so close to Levy, especially kissing her. Mr. Beau looked up at the iron mage._

_"OH MY OH MY! Who is this?" He stepped out from behind the counter walking toward the iron mage, eyes wide. He stepped toward Gajeel who was leaning back in disgust and shock at Mr. Beau's sudden __interest, "WHO is THIS... strong looking man? A very STRONG looking man indeed." He repeated, reaching a hand out to caress the iron dragon slayer's broad shoulder. _

_Levy needed to stop this now. She knew that this would escalate quickly, the iron dragonslayer would not only destroy the whole store, he would possibly kill Mr. Beau. Gajeel looked like he was about to send a pillar of iron through the man who was very obviously making a move at him. His face was writhing in disgust and pure hatred his fists clenched, slowly turning into hard iron. She ran over grabbing Mr. Beau's hand right before he had the chance to lay a finger on the dragon slayer._

_"MR. BEAU! These are my good friends Gajeel Redfox and Patherlily. They accompanied me on this trip to keep me out of trouble. I'm VERY excited to see what you need me to translate. I LOVE a good challenge. Will you please show them to me?" Levy turned the brilliant man away from Gajeel, Mr. Beau's lustful gaze still looking over his shoulder at the horrified iron mage._

_"Oh yes! Of course dear, of course!" Mr. Beau looked down at the script mage, "They're in the back room, I'll go grab them. I'll be right back. Right back." He winked at Gajeel as he skipped into the room behind the counter.  
><em>

_Levy turned to look at the dragon slayer, her concerned gaze meeting his horrified and shocked one. She waved her hand at him, motioning to get the hell out of the shop before the owner came back. "Go wait outside!" she whispered at Gajeel shooing his away. Happy to oblige Gajeel spun around and stomped out the door, not caring to be careful of the antiques he pumped into on his way out._

_"Poor Gajeel. I'll have to write him an extra big thing of iron tonight." She thought in her head as Mr. Beau returned from the back room with a really old book and sheathed sword in hand._

* * *

><p>LEVY<p>

Her mind was fumbling over the strange characters in the book and on the sword. She had made a copy of the book using her script magic and had copied down the characters on the sword. It was the same style. She had never seen anything like that before. She had made some progress, finding a book about ancient literature in the library, it had similar inscriptions explained out in it. She was on the write path, but it was still slightly frustrating her how difficult this particular book was to translate. She had about a quarter of the book figured out, and about half of the wording on the sword. Levy knew that this job was boring to the dragon slayer, and he was especially wary after meeting the store owner. She needed to finish it quickly so they could return home.

"OUI! Shrimp!" Her mind snapped back to reality. They were sitting in a diner in town, she had her chin cupped in her hand and had been staring out the window at nothing in particular. She turned to look at the iron mage sitting across from her. He looked irritated. He pushed Levy's plate of food and drink towards her. It was a big plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs and hashbrowns, there was a vanilla milkshake sitting in front of her too. Her favorite meal. "Eat." Grunted Gajeel who took stabbed the steak on his plate with a fork and took a huge bite out of it.

Lily was munching happily on a tuna sandwich sitting on Gajeel's shoulder. Staring at both of them as he ate.

Seeing food in front of her, Levy realized how hungry she actually was. Her stomach did a flip and she dug in.

"Told you, you needed to eat." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face, please with himself for being right. For once.

She rolled her eyes and sucked her milkshake through a straw.

"How much do you have you got done?" Gajeel asked, staring at her as he ate. It was the first time he had asked anything about the job since they left the guild a few days ago.

"I'll be done soon," Levy said chewing on a piece of bacon, ignoring his gaze, the feeling of his eyes on her made her blush. "I'm about halfway there."

"Is this a harder job for you?" He asked again. She was surprised he was suddenly so interested.

"A bit." She smiled looking at him, "But its not something I can't handle. I'd say another 5 days at most."

This time Lily looked up, "5 days?" There was a sudden panic in his voice.

"What is it Lily?" Levy looked at the concerned cat, he had finished his sandwich but was now nervously wringing his paws together.

"He didn't tell Erza he was coming with us. He's going to miss their sparring session. Erza's going to be pissed." Gajeel took another huge bite out of his steak. He bite the end off his fork along with it.

"Gajeel, geez, don't eat the utensils..." She scolded him making a small word of iron for him. "You could've just asked." She turned to Lily, "I'll give you money to go back on the train then Lily! You can make it back in time."

"He should just fly home. A flying cat doesn't need a train." Gajeel took a bite out of the iron Levy made him.

"I-I can't just leave you two." Lily's nerves were growing. He could take on Erza during sparring, but he didn't stand a chance next time if she was mad at him.

"We will be fine Lily." The bluenette understood the cat's panic, nobody wanted to be on Erza's bad side. "You can leave in the morning. We'll stop by the market and grab you some food for your way back. I'm willing to get you a ticket if you don't want to fly all the way back."

"Really, you'll be ok?" He looked at Levy apologetically, Levy nodded smiling taking another long sip from her milkshake, "I can fly home. You don't need to buy me a ticket." He turned his head to Gajeel and whispered something quietly in his ear, hiding his face in the dragon's long locks. The iron dragon slayer just grunted, looking down at his now empty plate.

"Ok, it's settled I'll leave in the morning." Lily sat arms crossed over his chest relieved that he was able to get back before the wrath of Erza fell upon him.

"What was that about?" Levy thought in her head. Maybe he was just asking if Gajeel would be ok without him to cuddle with at night. That made Levy giggle slightly. Lily was always wrapped up in the dragon slayer's studded arms when he slept. It was absolutely adorable. "Maybe he told Lily about the other night?" The "almost kiss" flashed in her mind, making her blush. Though it didn't matter to Levy if Lily was there or not, she was sure she could handle the iron mage by herself, especially now that she figured she had scared him off for good. There was no hope for anything romantic happening with them from now one. She had ruined that chance. They had spent the last 2 days barely interacting, he hadn't really talked to her since just then in the library.

Five more days, just the two of them. Maybe she could manage to save their friendship in that time together.

Little did Levy know, she had no way of knowing the consequences of what she had just agreed to.

* * *

><p><strong>I like Mr. Beau's character. I wanted him to be the exact opposite of Gajeel.<br>****I'm not a big fan of creating my own characters for Fairy Tail.  
><strong>**But I just love the thought of an uncomfortable Gajeel. Thank goodness Levy saved him!**

**This one didn't come to me that easy to me.  
>Which is why it took me so long to put this out today.<br>I'm so sorry!**

**I really want to just get to the fun stuff!  
><strong>**And by fun stuff I mean naughty stuff.  
>Cause I'm a big pervert. XD!<strong>

**You are a gorgeous soul! Thank you to the moon and back for reading.  
>You make the world a better place!<br>****Don't ever change ;) **


	11. Chapter 10: Choke

**I've decided to pick things up.**  
><strong>That's why I sent Lily home.<strong>

**;)**

**Hiro Mashima owns everything that is Fairy Tail.**  
><strong>I however, own nothing. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan-fic.<strong>  
><strong>Who am I kidding, I'd totally still write fan-fic! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

The next morning Gajeel woke up with Lily laying on his bare chest fast asleep. He looked over to the other bed. Levy was still sound asleep, she was leaned up against the wall, head cocked to the side, an open book laid in her lap. The lamp near her side of the bed was still on, she must have stayed up all night reading, again. That girl never put down a book. He sighed, "Dumbass." The beginning rays of the morning started peeking out behind the dark blue curtain covering the window.

He gently shook the black cat awake, who slowly began rubbing his eyes, yawning. "Oui, Lily. It's morning. Wake up stupid." He whispered, "That dumb bookworm stayed up all night reading. I'm thinking about just letting her sleep in. But if you're serious about leaving, you should probably head out soon if you want to make it back by tonight." Lily nodded as sat up on the dragon slayer's chest rubbing his eyes sleepily. The black cat opened one eye and looked down at Gajeel who had a blank stare on his face.

"Gajeel," the cat whispered, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gajeel snorted quietly.

"You know what I'm talking about Gajeel." Lily was suddenly serious, "I don't want you doing anything you might regret later. She's pretty innocent, that girl."

"Yea, yea. I hear you cat. I'm not that impulsive." Gajeel sat up, scratching his head. Lily flew to hover in line with his face, "You promise Gajeel?"

"What kind of person do you think I am cat?!" He was suddenly angry. Did Lily not trust him enough to control himself for a few days? "You're pissing me off cat."

Lily grumbled, still not completely satisfied with Gajeel's response. "Promise me, Gajeel. Promise me you won't lose yourself."

"Fuck! Fine, I promise you stupid cat. Get off my back." Gajeel was tugging on his pants and shoes, not bothering to button or tie them as he through a shirt over his head. "You ready to go yet?"

"Yea. I'm ready." The black cat grabbed a little grey backpack they had bought on their way back from the library the day before. It had water, kiwis, a few sandwiches already packed inside. Enough to get him back to the guild.

Gajeel turned quietly to the script mage. He grabbed the book from off her lap, and set it on the desk next to her bed, moving the orange bookmark to the open page before closing it, switching off the lap light. She grumbled something in her sleep before settling herself onto the bed. Gajeel pulled the covers up just under her chin and stroked the top of her blue head before following Lily out the hotel room door. He could control himself. For Levy's sake, he could control himself.

"That's what I'm talking about Gajeel!" the cat said as they walked down to the lobby. "You can't be doing stuff like that! You could give her the wrong impression!"

"What impression would I be giving her exactly? I was just being nice. She would get cramps in her neck from sleeping sitting up like that." Gajeel knew what the cat was talking about, but he didn't want to admit it. It was his small acts of kindness that kept the larger impulsive actions from taking over. It was like he was releasing water from a dam a little at a time in order to keep it from overflowing. "Shit cat, I know what you mean. Quit lecturing me. You should trust me more."

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing." Lily nodded believing the dragon slayer, he knew he cared to much about the girl to do anything rash.

They remained quiet the rest of the way to the front doors of the large hotel.

"Hey Lily," the dragon slayer started to say his normal angry glare was replaced with sincerity, "Be safe."

"You too, idiot." the black cat smiled as he went to hug the side of his larger companion's face. Gajeel returned the hug by patting the cat lightly on the back. "I'll see you in about a week. Don't be spreading rumors about us when you get back either!"

"Oh now I definitely will!" The black cat laughed as he flew away waving to Gajeel.

The iron dragon slayer stood there with his arms crossed over his chest watching Lily until the black dot in the sky disappeared from sight.

He hmfp'd turning around and walked into the hotel restaurant.

LEVY

Sunlight peeked out behind the curtains, coloring the room in a soft orange light. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The lamp was turned off and her book laid neatly closed on the table. She opened it up her, bookmark was placed on the page she had left off at. There was a dull ache in her neck, she must have fallen asleep sitting up again. "Dammit," She grumbled rubbing her achy neck. She turned to look at the bed beside her, Gajeel and Lily were already gone. She heard the shower running in the bathroom. Gajeel must have woken up to see the black cat off and was now taking a shower. The thought of the naked man in the other room sent shivers through her spine. She quickly shook it off, distracting herself.

"I wish he would've waken me up," She thought scratching her head, yawning slightly. "I wanted to say goodbye to Lily."

She got even less sleep last night. Her book had gotten to good to put down. She felt exhausted, it was going to be a rough day. She looked around the room. There was a bag sitting on the desk with a note on it. She crawled out of bed stretching her arms out, still massaging her sore neck. Walking over she could tell it was a take-out box. She inhaled, it smelled like pancakes. She grabbed the note. It had "Eat it." written in scribbly, almost illegible letters.

She laughed, "Thanks Gajeel." She moved the food out of the way and scripted a large word of iron onto the desk. It landed with a loud thump. She took the note he had written her, scribbled something on it and stuck it on the middle of the word of iron. She gathered the to-go bag and brought it over to the bed, she sat down and made herself comfortable, undoing the tight ties made in the plastic handles. The smell of pancakes filled the air as she finally got the bag undone. She looked inside and saw 2 small bottles of orange juice, a to-go box and a baggy with plastic utensils and a napkin. She cracked open an orange juice and downed the whole thing in one gulp not realizing how hungry she was. She opened the to-go box and started inhaling the pancakes. They were so good. Blueberry. She smiled as she took a large bite, the sweet blueberries popping in her mouth as she bit into them.

Soon she had eaten every last crumb in the box, also finishing off the other orange juice. Sleepiness overcame her again like a large wave. Maybe she should take a short nap until Gajeel got out of the shower. The smell of soap was starting to fill the room. She sighed and put the plastic bag, now devoid of food, onto the desk beside her. She snuggled down into the sheets; her full belly, the fresh smell and sounds of water lulled her quietly back to sleep.

She dreamed of him kneeling in front her, their foreheads touching, his red eyes soft and sweet staring at her flashed behind her eyelids. She could almost feel his fingers in her hair and the feeling of his lips on her's; so close, but still a million miles away.

GAJEEL

Gajeel opened the bathroom door, steam from the hot shower escaping. He looked over at Levy. She was sleeping. "Gihe, staying up all night had finally caught up with you, huh?" He said half to her, half to himself. He walked out, just wearing a pair of black boxers, his dark long hair dripping water down his back. He walked over to the couch where their bags were placed neatly and pulled out a clean pair of dark jeans and pulled them on. He caught sight of the giant word of iron sitting on the desk, it had a note stuck on it. He noticed the breakfast he had brought up for Levy was gone. He looked back at the sleeping bluenette seeing the bag sitting on the desk.

"Good, she ate it." He was pleased with himself. Blueberry pancakes and orange juice. It seemed like something Levy would've liked. He turned back around to the word of iron, the note he had wrote Levy was stuck on it. "Eat it." His scribbly words were written on it, underneath in neat swirly handwriting Levy wrote, "Don't tell me what to do." Followed by a tiny heart. He chuckled, even her notes were sassy. It made his chest ache. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with the bluenette and lay there with her all day. But he knew that wouldn't happen.

He grabbed the large block of dull iron and brought it with him to the bed, taking a big bit out of it as he walked in between the two beds. He sat himself across from Levy on his own bed, munching on the metal, watching her sleeping face. It was so peaceful, small, quiet. Her blue hair messily laid all over the pillow and her face. She grumbled something incoherent and shifted around slightly, gripping the sheets closer to her body. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she sighed.

"Hmm..." Gajeel wondered what she was dreaming about. It seemed like it was a good one. He always wondered what was going on in her head. She shifted again in her sleep, this time frowning slightly her eyebrows scrunched together. "Mm.. No." she whispered in her sleep wiggling her body, pushing the imaginary intruder away from her. Apparently the dream had taken a wrong turn. He set his half eaten iron on the bed and kneeled beside her bed resting a gentle palm on the top of her head.

"Shh. It's ok Levy." Gajeel leaned over and whispered in her ear. He started rubbing her head gently, combing his fingers through her tangled blue hair. "It's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you." He breathed in her leathery scent. She smelt almost like a library full of books. He loved her scent, it made him feel comfortable, needed, reliable. All the things that he had never been before. Levy brought out all the good parts about him, and accepted the bad with open arms. Gajeel felt she was far to good, to pure and innocent to be loved by him.

She relaxed under his touch, letting out a small sigh, the tiny smile returning to her lips. "Gajeel..." She whispered so quietly even he had a hard time catching it, "Gajeel, I love you..." He smiled, she was way to good for him. He reached down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too shrimp."

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

GAJEEL

Gajeel had decided to let the mage sleep in for another couple of hours. Heck, she deserved it. She had managed to translate and decipher half a book of ancient language in only 3 days. She deserved a little rest. But he knew she'd be pissed if he didn't wake her up eventually, so he ended up waking her around 10. Though she still wasn't to happy with that either.

They were already in the library. Gajeel made sure to grab lunch for the script mage before they got there. That way she could work through lunch and he wouldn't have to force her to leave the library to get something to eat. He was sitting at their normal table. Her stack of books growing larger by the day. He laid his arm on the table and rested his head waiting for her to come back. Levy was busy looking for new books as resources in the giant library. She had been gone awhile. Gajeel figured she had gotten caught up in a book and was now sitting on the carpet in one of the aisles. He sniffed the air and caught her scent. She was surprisingly far away from their normal table. But the library was huge. It was two stories and was spread out over a few acres of land. It would be really easy to get lost in a place like this.

Gajeel stood up, he was suddenly worried. Maybe she was cornered by someone. Maybe, she was really lost. Maybe, a pile of books had fallen on her! He knew he was being ridiculous, but his mind kept playing out the worst possible scenarios in his head. He sniffed the air, caught her scent again and followed it.

He found himself walking upstairs passing aisle after aisle. He came to the edge of the building which opened up into a large domed room the walkway spiraling down to the first floor, the walls were covered in shelves of books. He could see Levy on the opposite side of the domed room, her orange dress shining in the sunlight that fell in through the hexagonal windows in the curved ceiling. She was standing on a ladder reaching for a book above her head her short little arms not quite reaching it. She had two other books tucked under her other arm

Gajeel had a bad feeling about this the ladder attached to the wall was shaking slightly. Levy reached up to grab the shelf above her head, to get better leverage to reach the one just out of her reach, she was standing on her tippy toes on the small bar on the ladder. The ladder shook slightly and caused her to drop the other books she was carried onto the floor. She suddenly lost her balance and one of her tippy toed feet slipped off the ladder, she gripped at the shelves as she tumbled backwards. Gajeel already seeing what was going to happen, had already ran around the walkway. "Shit, not fast enough." He thought, he was still a few steps away as Levy fell to the floor. He dived hoping to catch her in him arms.

He landed on the ground hard, face first, missing the girl with his arms. He felt the tiny mage land on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He let out a loud grunt.

"Gajeel? GAJEEL!?" Levy got up quickly and positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of the dragonslayer's face. He coughed a few times pushing himself up onto his knees. "Gajeel? Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Levy was worried. She reached her hand to cup the dragon's face. "Gajeel?"

Suddenly, he grabbed her into a big hug, "You stupid fucking idiot!" He cursed under in breath, crushing the flustered script mage in his arms. "What the hell were you thinking? Thank god I got here just in time." He grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her back from him so he could stare at her face. "You stupid shrimp! What would've happened if I didn't find you in time?" His question met a shocked, wide-eyed, mouth gaping Levy who was still processing Gajeel's sudden appearance beneath her, breaking her fall, followed by the powerful desperate hug afterwards.

"Fuck, I hugged her out of impulse, I yelled at her too. I probably shouldn't have done that..." He thought to himself. He let her go and sighed running his hands over his face and through his hair. "Are you OK? You aren't hurt are you?" He said, his eyes closed, not wanting to look at her. Still no answer. He was cursing himself, their relationship was delicate right now, impulsive moves would only scare her off. They were both still kneeling on the floor.

He felt tiny arms wrap themselves around his neck, as the bluenette wrapped him up in a hug. Her tiny body melted into his and she dug her face into the long hair settled in the crook of his neck. "Thanks for saving me Gajeel."

LEVY

She half expected him to push her away when she hugged him, she prepared herself for it, squeezing her arms around his neck tighter, pulling herself closer to the warm dragon slayer. She shoved her face deeper into his neck, his long black hair caressing her face, his smell of metal and soap from his mornings shower filled her nose. "Thank you." she whispered again into his neck.

She was surprised when the iron mage returned the hug, putting one arm around her waist, the other holding the back of her head, pulling her in closer to him.

"Shrimp, you're too little to reach that high up." He scolded her. She knew he would, but his voice was soft and quiet, he sounded defeated. "If you ever need a book from high up, come get me. I'll grab it for you. OK shrimp?"

Levy nodded, her face still buried in his neck. She didn't want to let go of him. She needed him. She didn't care if she was overstepping their delicate boundaries. At the moment she didn't care if it would eventually cause him to withdraw further. She needed him to stay like this in her arms. She wanted him. She hugged him tighter.

"Oui, bookworm! You're going to strangle me." Gajeel chuckled rubbing her head with his hand, "Unless, that was your plan all along. Then I'll have to give you credit, using a hug to trick your enemy so you can get close enough to choke them. Tsk.. tsk.. Sneaky shrimp. But you better squeeze harder if you want to make me pass out. I won't give in _that_ easy." Still holding her in his arms he reached forward to grab the two books she dropped, returning his arm to hold under her thighs as he stood up lifting her with him. Levy still refused to let him go.

"Idiot. Just give in already." her response held an alternate meaning. She wasn't talking about choking him, she couldn't do that even if she tried. She was talking about his feelings. She had forgiven him, why couldn't he forgive himself.

He sighed, "I can't do that shrimp." He started walking them back to their table. "If I gave in and let you choke me out, you wouldn't need me anymore. I'd be a failure as your bodyguard."

"I'd still need you. I'd forgive your failure right away. Everyone makes mistakes." Her voice was quiet. Tears started running down her cheeks. She loved him so much. She wanted him to hold her like this forever. She felt like if she let go of him now he would dissipate into smoke between her fingers.

"You're dumb shrimp. Forgiving me after such a big letdown like that. What kind of man would I be if I let the girl I was supposed to protect choke me out?!" He laughed. But she could tell it was forced. She knew what he was thinking. How could she love him after he hurt her so much beforehand? What claim did he have to her, he shouldn't be allowed to have feelings for her?

"Why wouldn't I forgive you? You've gotten a lot stronger. You'll continue to get stronger. That's the kind of man you are, one who doesn't give up even after defeat. You work at making yourself better. I'd say that makes you plenty worthy of my forgiveness..." She sniffled in his hair, the tears flowing harder. "I won't let you go that easy."

"I know you won't shrimp. I guess that means I'm stuck with you forever then huh?" He chuckled, "The great iron dragon slayer a bodyguard for a bookworm."

"Don't say it like you hate it."

"Gehee.. no, I don't hate it at all shrimp. I was actually thinking that I might have just found my place in the world." He sat her down at their table, which was covered in books. He set the new ones she had dropped next to her notebook.

He cupped his hand under her chin bringing her hazel eyes to look int his red ones, "Stop crying ok shrimp? I'm not going anywhere anymore. I am your bodyguard right?" He winked at her, and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I'll be right back I have to go take a leak." She watched as he turned around and walked away. But she knew he would be back. She smiled and got back to work.

GAJEEL

"What. The. Fuck." Gajeel had no idea what had happened. It almost felt like they were confessing to each other in a really weird round-a-bout way.

He splashed water on his face. That girl was making him a sap. He was so fucked up in the head because of her. The heaviness in his chest just wouldn't go away. She was breaking down every wall he had put up around him.

He sighed, "Oh well. I guess there's no fighting it anymore."

He walked out the bathroom, on his way back to Levy, deciding to let things run their natural course.

Levy forgave him, so he decided he would become a man worthy of that forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>SO CUTE! UGH MY HEART HURTS!<br>All the cursed feels! CURSE YOU FEELS!**

**I hope you like it. It's building its way up to another yummy lemon soon.  
>For all my fellow perverts wanting some juicy action, it's coming I promise.<br>Please, bare with me!**

**I dedicate this song to you. YES YOU!  
>Why you say? Well it's because you're amazing that's why!<strong>

**Winner by The Aquabats**

**Four radios blastin' classic rock  
>And they're pointing at you<br>With your fist raised high  
>and a hitch in your step<br>You've got it all  
>I've got no reason to lie<br>Look at me look at me look at me I'm a winner  
>(You're a winner)<br>It's just as simple as that  
>Don't you agree don't you agree don't you agree that I'm a winner?<br>(You're a winner!)  
>You just can't argue with that<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Heart-beat

**GOOD DAY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. **  
><strong>I'm still fighting back tears from your sweet words! <strong>  
><strong>*sniff.. wipes away tears*<strong>

**ANYWHO! I definitely think we will see Mr. Beau one more time. **  
><strong>I'm still playing with the idea of what he should be wearing. <strong>  
><strong>Probably something meant to impress Gajeel? Hehe *evil grin*<strong>

**As far as Lily returning to the guild...  
>I was thinking I might write a short off-shoot about when he gets back.<strong>  
><strong>Title: Interrogation<strong>  
><strong>Let me know if this is something you'd like to see.<strong>

**I'm trying very hard to get this story out to you as fast as I can. **  
><strong>I'll be back home visiting family almost the whole month of October. <strong>  
><strong>I have a few weddings I have to attend. <strong>  
><strong>So, there may not be much time to write while I'm away. :(<strong>  
><strong>I'd like to finish it before I leave so you guys (along with myself), can have some satisfying closure. ;)<strong>

**Sorry for the lengthy note!**  
><strong>Fairy Tail belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima. <strong>  
><strong>I don't make anything from this, I just do it for fun! ;) <strong>

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

He looked outside the window of the library, orange rays from the setting sun shone out from behind magenta, yellow, and red clouds. The dark blue sky was falling fast, as if trying to snuff out the sun in it's dark, star scattered curtain. "Pretty..." He thought to himself grunting slightly. He was in quite a good mood.

Levy yawned from across the table, she stretched her arms up over her head. She pushed the red rimmed glasses up onto her forehead rubbing her eyes under her tiny fingers. Gajeel watched her, even though they had a late start that morning, Levy was still extremely tired. Her lack of sleep from staying up all night reading and intense thinking were slowly catching up to her. She put an elbow on the table and rested a cute cheek in the palm of her hand, closing her eyes sleepily.

"Oui, shorty." Gajeel reached across to table to ruffle the mage's blue hair. "Don't fall asleep just yet, we have to get you some food."

"But Gajee-eell..." she whined opening her eyes to look at him, "I'm not hungry, I just ate the lunch you brought here for me." Gajeel remembered her eating the PB&J sandwich and an apple he had packed up for her that morning in preparation a few hours ago. He was turning into a house-wife, it pissed him off. But the anger quickly disappeared when he looked back at Levy's tired face. She was just so god damn cute.

"You've barely eaten at all. That's why you're so shrimpy." Gajeel got up, he knew that Levy would fight eating another meal, but he at least had to try.

"No..." the script mage whined more, letting her hand slide out of the palm of her hand onto the table, her forehead hitting the table with a loud thump, the hand that was cupping her face smacked the table. "I don't want to eat Gajeel. I'm to tired for food." Her voice was muffled against the pages of her notes.

"Fine brat." He would give in right now but under one condition, "But you're going to promise me that you'll eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow." He pushed himself away from the table, his chair scrapping against the wooden floor. "And you won't complain, and you'll eat every last bite." He watched her moan her face into her notes on the table, swaying her head back and forth slightly, toying with the idea in her head. Finally, after some deliberation in her head she looked up at the dragon slayer with a frustrated glare. "Fine, I promise... Just take me back. I'm so fucking tired." She laid her face back onto the table with a thud, closing her eyes.

"Gihee, you know that means no reading when you get back to the room. You're going right to bed." the iron mage walked around to the other side of the table. Levy let out a small whimper, "Just one chapter..."

"No. You'll end up staying up all night if you pick up that book." He grabbed her brown satchel from off the back of her chair, and threw it over his shoulder.

"Will not, stupid..." Levy grumbled, knowing he had a point. Gajeel leaned down over the tiny woman who was still face down on the table. "Wanna make a bet?" He whispered into her ear, his breath making a few blue strands dance about. Levy shivered from the sudden closeness, making Gajeel ache with want. He fought off the urge to wrap his hand in her hair and lift her face off the table to kiss her passionately.

She reached up with the arm that was laying in her lap and pushed the dragon slayer's face away from her, her face never leaving the table. "No. I don't 'wanna make a bet'." She mocked the dragon slayer's deep husky voice playfully as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, a large yawn covered her face making her eyes water slightly.

"Cause you know you'll loose." The dragon slayer reached down and picked up the tired woman throwing her gently over his shoulder, holding her up with his forearm wrapped under her thighs. She was to tired to even fight back. "You're so stupid..." Levy whispered as she settled into the dragon's neck, burying herself in his long black mane.

"Gihee. Sure shrimp. Whatever you say." Gajeel walked out the library into the cool evening breeze back towards the hotel.

LEVY

She woke up suddenly. Her eyes fluttered open, it was dark, she waited till her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her. She was back at the hotel room, tucked into her bed.

"Gajeel..." she whispered remembering being carried back to the room from the library. As her eyes adjusted finally and she turned her head to look at the sleeping iron mage who was in his own bed snoring lightly. He was on his back, one arm tucked back under his head, the other scratching his muscular bare chest, that was only half covered by the white sheets. He had one leg bent off the bed, his lower leg and foot dangling just above the carpeted floor. He looked a little off without Lily curled up, fast asleep on his chest.

Levy soon realized she was still in her same clothes from that day. "Ugh..." She felt grimy, she needed a shower. She hopped out of bed and walked over to the couch grabbing her bag as she entered the bathroom, flipping on the light.

The bright light burned her eyes, she blinked waiting for them to adjust. How late was it? How long did she sleep for? She felt absolutely refreshed, it was the best sleep she had gotten since they arrived at the town.

Getting undressed she turned on the shower head and let the bathroom fill with steam. Her arm was already unwrapped. She touched the now much smaller, clean looking, smooth brownish colored scab on her forearm. It was healing fast, it was already halfway to being completely healed, the pink new, healthy skin hugged tightly around the scab. She was shocked that in just a few days it would be so much better. Gajeel really helped her out. She was surprised at how knowledgeable he was about first aid. It made her smile as she gently touched the wound with her fingers, remembering the way he carefully removed the infection from her skin with his warm mouth.

She stepped into the shower, enjoying the way the hot water ran over her skin, it burned a little but her skin quickly adjusted to the temperature. She hummed to herself as the water caressed her skin, the steam swirling around her bringing back her sleepiness.

GAJEEL

He heard the bathroom door open and smelt Levy move around. She must have woken up. He didn't move, didn't open his eyes. Instead he just laid in the comfy bed listening to the mage in the bathroom, just on the other side of the wall next to his bed. He could hear her rustling about, her clothes falling to the floor in a soft thud, he heard the shower curtain pull back and her sigh as she stepped under the stream of water. He sighed back, he was enjoying listening to her hum to herself in the shower.

It was almost hypnotic the way her small soft hums and the stead stream of the water mixed together. He felt himself drifting back into sleep as he heard the water shut off and the shower curtain open back up.

He listened a few more moments before letting himself drift quietly into his own sleepy thoughts.

He suddenly felt a soft warm body lay down next to him, small cold fingers reached up from his navel to rest next to the head of hair that now rested on his chest. He instinctively moved an arm around the body next to him and pulled it closer, wanting to feel the softness and warmth of the small body next to him. He inhaled smelling leather all around him.

He heard a soft, quiet moan.

...

Gajeel froze in his dream, his conscious bolting awake suddenly. He didn't move. Was he really awake? He pinched himself with a free hand on his thigh. Ouch, the tiny sharp pain causing the dragon slayer to realize he really was awake. This wasn't like one of his dreams. He opened his eyes careful not to move his body to much and looked down.

A tiny blue-haired woman had crawled herself into his bed and had wrapped her little body around his. In the moonlight shining through the dark window curtain, he could see she was wearing a black tank top and grey skimpy skin tight spandex shorts. She shifted in her sleep and he felt a soft mountain of flesh on her chest rub against his ribs, a hard nipple dragging across his skin from under her tank top. Only a thin piece of fabric preventing their skin from actually touching. One bare leg straddled his thigh. He could feel a sweet heat coming from in-between her legs. He was frozen stiff. He tried desperately to prevent the member in his pants from growing larger than it already had.

He shut his eyes closed and tried thinking about things that grossed him out. Master Makarov swimming around naked. GROSS. But it worked, kind of. He imagined a naked Natsu and Grey kissing. So WRONG! So gross. But he felt the blood recede slowly from his aching length. What else? Oh, the sight of that stupid spinning grandma in her bathing suit during the guild tournament. That was enough to make him shudder in disgust, but it worked. His sexual desire had left him. It was replaced with nausea and mental scarring. His body relaxed a little.

He sighed, pleased that he had accomplished calming himself down. He felt Levy shift again and look up at his face. "Gajeel?" She whispered questioningly.

"Are you awake?" her voice was a soft whisper, as if she was trying not to wake him if he was in fact asleep. "Gajeel?" She shifted again to get a better look at his face. Her chest was pressing against him, her leg had slipped farther in between his legs, her bare thigh muscle dangerously close to riding up against the front of his boxers. She was met with a further stiffening of the dragon slayer's whole body. "Hey, idiot..." Her voice was quiet and cute. Her could feel her move the soft hand on his chest to rest on his cheek. She had realized he was awake.

Shit.

LEVY

She walked out of the bathroom, water droplets occasionally dripped from her still damp hair onto her back. She had thrown on a soft black tank top and her favorite spandex shorts. She loved how the soft fabric felt against her skin. She turned to look at the sleeping dragon slayer who hadn't moved from his position. His bare chest lifted and fell shallowly with each breath. His black hair and piercings shined in the moonlight leaking in from where the curtain failed to cover up. He was so quiet and peaceful like this.

Levy bit her lip thinking, "Should I?" She looked at the dragon slayer, her body longed to cuddle up against his. "Maybe if I'm careful he won't wake up." She moved toward the end of the bed and set a hand on the soft fabric. She crawled on her hands and knees slowly making her way toward the sleeping dragon slayer. She felt her heart-rate quickening in her chest. All she wanted to do was cuddle up against the dragon slayer, why was her heart beating so fast?

She scooted her body under the covers quietly and shimmied her body closer to the sleeping dragon. She positioned herself to lie on her side next to him, she held her head up with the arm under her as she reached her opposite hand to hover just above the surface of Gajeel's chiseled abs. She wanted to touch him so badly. She wanted to run her hands over his hard muscles, feel the scarred skin under her hands. Her palm hovered, an inch away from his stomach. She looked up to check if the iron mage was still sleeping. His breathe was still even and shallow, his mouth was slightly open, a little drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Fuck, he was so damn sexy! Levy had a few boyfriends in the past but none could hold par with Gajeel. Levy had never been _this _close to a guy before. Her past boyfriends, quickly bored her. All they ever thought about was sex and complained about her reading all the time. She would cut it off before it ever got serious. The farthest she had ever gotten with any of them was a heated kiss. Levy always stopped them before they could dare to remove any article of clothing. The usually confident script mage always found herself so embarrassed and shy whenever it got to that point in her past relationships. She never felt comfortable with any of them.

But it was different with Gajeel. He never complained when she ignored him during her work, he let her read whenever she wanted (mostly). He kept a cautious distance from her, respecting her space. Before she knew it, Levy found herself wanting to get closer to the iron mage, wanting to close the gap in their friendship, she _wanted_ to touch _him_, wanted her to be _touched by him_. She wanted _more_. Something that had never happened in her short life. But they had a rocky past, one that Levy knew still bothered the dragon slayer, so he put up walls around him keeping her from getting closer.

If she wanted anything to happen between them, Levy figured she would have to be the one to initiate it. But it was a tricky situation, she felt like she had driven him away after they had almost kissed, she didn't want to push it any further risking Gajeel from cutting ties from her and disappearing altogether. But much to her surprise the dragon slowly came back to her over the next few days. His teasing personality and irritating antics coming back, this time with something else. He was softer, more willing to show concern. He touched her more openly and did selfless things to make her happy (like bring her pancakes and let her sleep in).

Her hand still hovered over the dragon slayer's body. She had to make a choice. When would she have a chance like this again? There was no way she could confess her feelings for him while at the guild. That would be impossible. Plus, she was sure Droy and Jet would NEVER leave her side once they figured out she went on a mission with Gajeel, by herself.

The tips of her finger's touched the dragon's soft skin just above his belly button. Her palm ran over the strong ripples on his abs as she brought her hand up towards his chest. She moved her body closer, carefully setting her leg over Gajeel's thigh, her bare skin meeting the silkiness of his boxers. She looked up one last time at his sleeping face before setting her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She sighed and closed her eyes settling into him. His arm moved behind her, wrapping itself around her tiny frame pulling her closer into him. She froze. Did he wake up? But she knew he hadn't when she felt the arm wrapped around her slowly melt down relaxing, a small snore emitted from his lips.

She chuckled lightly inside her head. She let deep moan accidentally escape.

...

His body stiffened slightly, his heart-rate quickening under her touch. She didn't move, fearful she might have waken him up. Slowly, after a few long moments, he settled back down, his body relaxing, his heart beat slowing again. "Good" She thought, "not awake." Though in the back of her mind she was kind of disappointed. What would he do if he woke up to her in his arms? She sighed again and pulled herself closer to him, rubbing her body instinctively against the dragon's hard body. She felt a shudder run through him and he sighed. She lifted her head to look up at the dragon slayer. "Gajeel?" She whispered his name quietly. Was he awake?

"Are you awake?" She shifted slightly to get a better look at his face, she moved her leg in-between Gajeel's so she could get better leverage as she inched closer to his face. He had stopped breathing, his body went rigid again, his arm around her waist fell behind her.

"Gajeel?" No response. She moved her face even closer to his, his red eyes still hidden behind closed eye-lids. She could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest, he took a deep breath in.

He was awake. A smile spread across Levy's face, her own heart beat growing faster to meet with Gajeel's. She reached the hand laid on his chest up his neck, to rest softly on his cheek.

"Hey, idiot..." She whispered it just a little louder this time.

A moment passed before he opened one big red eye to look up at Levy. She inhaled sharply, surprised he was actually awake.

"Hey, shrimp."

* * *

><p><strong>GOODNESS THEIR SO CUTE!<strong>

**Kudos to Levy for making such a bold move!  
>I'm sure her confidence shocked the hell out of Gajeel!<strong>

**HELLO FRIEND! Oh how you bring light into the world!**  
><strong>Smile! Because you are a beautiful, unique, one-of-a-kind person!<strong>  
><strong>I hope you are having a WONDERFUL day!<strong>

**P.S. I got my first Pumpkin Spice Latte from S-bucks today.  
>My white girl self can't even handle it, right now.<br>*****Drools all over myself*  
>SSOOO GOOOD! <strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Forever

**"Doctor. It seems the patient has suffered from extreme nasal hemorrhaging."**  
><strong>"What was she doing Nurse?"<strong>  
><strong>"Writing fan-fic, Doctor..."<strong>  
><strong>"For the love of God... Not again..."<strong>

**Yea, it's that kind of chapter.  
>This is your warning.<strong>

**Hiro Mashima curse you for creating such beautiful characters. **  
><strong>All I do is think about them!<strong>

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

His body felt like a dragon was sitting on it. He was pinned to the bed, unable to bring himself to move. The tiny blue-haired woman had sat up on the bed next to him, he could tell she was blushing even in the dark, moonlit room.

"I- I'm so sorry Gajeel." Levy stuttered, she was in shock by her own forward actions, "I-I...I..." She had a hard time trying to form words with her lips.

Gajeel, who still couldn't move, just stared at her with his big red eyes. He was confused. She climbed into bed with him? Why was she apologizing? He was the one who had almost kissed her. He was sure he was the cause of the weird way Levy was reacting. He was the one confusing her all the time, making her angry and cry, he was the one who had hurt her over and over again, he was the one who nailed her and her best friends to a tree out of spite. He should be the one apologizing.

"I'm sorry Gajeel. I... I know you don't want to think of me... that way." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke. She was kneeling on the bed, she held her hands together tightly on her lap, her head was held low turned away from him, her blue locks hiding half her face from him, tears were running down her chin, falling steadily into her lap. "I just... I just couldn't help myself." She brought her hands to her face and sobbed. "Please, don't hate me..."

Gajeel sat up, running his hands through his hair. Hate her? How could he hate her? He loved the blue-haired mage sitting on his bed bawling her eyes out more than anything in the whole world. This was a really messy situation. He was no good at consoling, he had no idea how to ease the crying script mage.

"Levy..." He reached toward her, she bawled harder hearing him say her name. Fuck. She was really crying hard, unable to stop herself. She folded in half, putting her head in her lap, her little body shaking violently.

"Ahh fuck it..." He reached around the tiny crying woman and pulled her close into him in his lap. He held her in a tight hug against him.

"P-please d-don't hat-te me-e-e... D-don't leave..." Levy's voice was cracking as she sobbed out the words. She buried her face still hidden behind her hands into Gajeel's chest.

The iron dragon slayer held her tighter against him. "I couldn't hate you if I tired shorty. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She sniffled, "Really? You promise?"

He brought his hand around to cup her tear stained face under her chin. He pushed her hands away from her face with his thumb as he brought his face towards her, resting his forehead on hers. Levy's arms dropped to her sides and she looked up at him with her big hazel eyes filled with an endless amount of worry. Big tears were still falling in a steady stream down her cheeks. They shined in the moonlight that flooded in behind the curtain. It made her eyes sparkle, her blue hair shining with silver streaks.

"I promise." He lifted her chin up with his large rough hand to meet his lips softly. He brought his hand around to the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to his, turning his head slightly to smash his lips harder into hers. The arm he held around her waist drawing her closer to him. His eyes were piercing into her blank stare, hoping. He prayed she would return his kiss, fearing he just emotionally broke the tiny woman. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pain and fear slowly creep across her green eyes.

Levy didn't react, her eyes were wide with shock, her arms still held limply at her sides. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Gajeel cursed in his head, he was about to pull away when he suddenly felt Levy reach her hands up his chest and around his neck, one hand grabbing a fistful of black hair, the other grabbing at his back pulling him closer to her. She arched her back into him pressing the front of her body into his, straddling him with her warm thighs.

Shock overcame Gajeel, he could hardly believe the script mage whom he had nailed to a tree so long ago and slowly fell in love with would he kissing him back so passionately. He felt her turn her head deepening her kiss on his lips, which he happily responded back in kind.

LEVY

She sat there held in Gajeel's lap, his lips pressed against hers. She was _not_ expecting that. He stared into her eyes, his big red ones conveying worry and hope and a lot of other emotions she couldn't quite grasp at the moment. She was frozen, not quite sure what to do next. She watched him close his eyes, and felt his fingers in her hair, and arm around her waist pull her into him. Her soft flesh forgiving against his hard muscles. He turned his head pushing his lips harder into her's. She could feel the metal studs lined under his lips cold against her skin.

"Do something." Panic flashed in her mind as she felt him pull away slightly. She reached up his chest, deciding to let the feelings inside her well up, letting instinct take over. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, feeling his soft thick black hair tickle her arms, she grabbed a fistful of it in the spot above his neck. Her other hand clawed into his back pulling herself in closer. She arched her back feeling his bare skin push up against the soft black tank she was wearing.

She turned her head to the side and pushed her lips back against his, fighting slightly for dominance over the iron dragon slayer. He seemed to enjoy this and pushed back, his tongue brushing her lips requesting access to the inside of her mouth. She parted them slightly and he shot his hot tongue into the cavity, exploring the new territory.

Her heart beat quickened faster and faster, the heat in her body growing and causing every nerve to crackle with electricity and fire. She drug her tongue in between Gajeel's lower teeth and lip, she was rewarded with a low pleasurable growl from the dragon. She grabbed the lower lip in between her teeth and sucked, sending the dragon into an absolute frenzy. He flipped her over onto the bed, pinning her under him with his hips.

She could feel him growing in his boxers against her pelvis as he kissed her harder. She couldn't breath, Gajeel was taking all the oxygen from her lungs, she broke her lips away gasping with desperation turning her head away from him.

He chuckled and moved his lips to her ear, grabbing the soft flesh in between his teeth. Levy let out a loud moan as she opened her mouth to gasp in more air.

Gajeel chuckled again, loving the reaction. She could feel his hands beginning to explore her body. The one that was wrapped around her waist grabbed eagerly at her ass. The other hand moved down over the soft black cotton to grab a supple mountain on her chest, massaging it, running his thumb back and forth over her now rock hard nipple.

Spots started appearing before her eyes. This was the first time any man had touched her like this, it made her panic a little. She had no personal experience when it came to sex, or pleasing the opposite gender. Reading about it in her books gave her a pretty good idea what was going to happen but so far this was very different than what she imagined. It was a million times better. She couldn't even concentrate.

Her moans and quivers grew louder as Gajeel brought the hand that was grabbing her ass up and over her thigh. The moisture in between her legs was growing, she could feel as it saturated her black undies and spandex shorts. Gajeel brought his lips down around her other nipple, sucking on it through the black tank grabbing it in his teeth, he twisted the other perky nub between his thumb and forefinger. She hissed at the slight pain. It sent waves of heat all over her body. At the same time he began creeping his hand up the inside of her thigh gently brushing her wet womanhood over the tight spandex with the tips of his fingers. He growled in pleasure as he touched her lightly.

She squealed and reached down to grab the iron dragon slayers hand, pushing it away from her. She wasn't ready for _that_ yet.

"Levy?" He looked up at her face that was now hot with blood rushing to her skin. He was confused at her suddenly stopping him. He backed up slightly and put his hands on either side of her waist and peered down at her.

She was so embarrassed! Her hands covered her face and she shook her head.

"Levy? What's wrong? What are you so embarrassed for?" He leaned over to plant a few soft kisses on her neck.

"Gajeel..." Her voice was muffled behind her hands... "I'm... I... I've..."

He whispered in her ear, smelling her skin, licking the long crook of her neck. "I can't understand you with your hands over your mouth bookworm."

She sighed and moved her hands up her face, freeing her mouth but still covering her eyes, she turned her head to the side. "I've never done this before." She said quietly.

GAJEEL

The dragon slayer stopped, not moving. He sat back onto the bed at looked down at the frazzled mess of a woman. Her hands were still over her eyes, hiding her embarrassed face.

"Levy? Are... you a virgin?" He was met with Levy's answer, which was a loud moan as she rolled over onto her belly, hiding her face in pure embarrassment. This was so out of character for the script mage. Her normally overly-confident, sassy, self-assured self gave off the impression that she had many boyfriends in the past. He had over heard her discussing one boyfriend with Lucy awhile back. He had just assumed she... well she _wasn't_ anymore. The way her body reacted to him he thought she had some experience. If he would've know that he would've taken it _a lot_ slower.

Levy shock her body saying something into the pillow that he couldn't understand entirely. All he heard was "something something... sorry... something... I'm stupid." Her hands were still covering her face even with it hidden in the pillow. He chuckled, of course she would apologize for stopping him. She always felt bad for the weirdest things.

"Gihe, Levy why didn't you say so sooner?" He rubbed her back with his hand, conveying he understood, and that he still wasn't going anywhere.

Her muffled voice said something that sounded like, "I didn't want to ruin the mood."

"You wouldn't have. I feel really bad. I kind of jumped the gun. I was excited." Gajeel kept rubbing her back feeling her relax under his touch. "You're definitely stuck with me now shrimp. No way I'm letting you go."

She turned to face to peek one nervous eye ball out at the dragon. "Are you really not mad?"

He laughed laying himself down next her on his side, still rubbing her back. "Definitely not mad at all. Actually, I was thinking..."

Her eyes widened. He continued, "If you'll have me. I'd like to well... make you mine forever." The line was really corny, he hated how it sounded coming out of his mouth. It sounded stupid, sappy, childish. But he was being serious, he wanted Levy to be his, forever. Once a dragon chose a mate, they were together for life. He had decided a long time ago that he wanted his mate to be Levy. It just seemed rather impossible up until right now.

"Forever..." Levy repeated, her face moving away slowly from the pillow to turn and face him. She removed her hand from around her face cupping Gajeel's rubbing her thumbs along his cheek, "Forever is a long time. You won't get bored of me?"

"Never. I... I love you Levy. You'd you please be mine." It was Gajeel's turn to blush, he hated being so sappy, he looked his eyes away her from with an annoyed expression.

Levy laughed and leaned in to kiss his lightly on the lips. "I love you too Gajeel. Forever sounds just fine to me."

He looked back at her and grabbed her up in a huge hug a smile grew across his face. He grabbed the blankets and threw them over the both of them.

"You have to get this job done so we can head home. You need your rest." Gajeel was suddenly more excited than he had ever felt before. Levy was his. He was hers. "Get some sleep." He kissed her on the forehead as she nodded snuggling into him.

After a short while both mage's fell fast asleep, and didn't stir until the first rays of light shot out from behind the dark curtain.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nosebleed*<br>**

**I warned you.  
>But it's not my style to just give it all the way so suddenly!<br>Ugh, I just love the thrill of a good tease!  
>Have to make Gajeel wait patiently.<strong>

**You are my sunshine. My only sunshine.  
>YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKY'S ARE GRAY!<strong>

**It's been raining all day.  
>But I'm glad you are all here to keep the sun shining. :)<strong>


	14. BONUS! Interrogation

**BONUS OFF-SHOOT CHAPTER!**  
><strong>(and Author's note)<strong>

**Hello lovelies! I hope you are enjoying your weekend so far!**  
><strong>I actually woke up early to get coffee! It finally stopped raining.<strong>  
><strong>It was actually kind of chilly out too! It's starting to feel like FALL!<strong>  
><strong>I can't wait till all the leaves start changing colors.<strong>  
><strong>It's only my second year living in a place where it actually looks and feels like "fall" outside.<br>It's the simple things in life that make it all worth while. :)  
>Don't you agree?<strong>

**Thank you everyone for the kind comments and wonderful feedback!**  
><strong>Definitely, helps keep the creativity flowing!<strong>  
><strong>You are all beautiful creatures and I love each and every one of you!<strong>  
><strong>*Sends big hug out through the interweb*<strong>

**I decided that I really need to get this off my chest! **  
><strong>I've been thinking about ideas for this bonus chapter since I decided I wanted to send Lily home.<strong>  
><strong>So for the last like 3 days. Haha<strong>  
><strong>So without further a-do!<strong>

***Suspenseful music playing***  
><strong>I give you...<strong>  
><strong>INTERROGATION! <strong>

**Doesn't it sound fun AND threatening! POOR LILY!**  
><strong>What's going to happen?!<strong>

**Hiro Mashima owns all of Fairy Tail. He is their god.**  
><strong>I'm more of a simple demi-god who's riding off his great accomplishment ;)<strong>  
><strong>I make zero mula from this, but I am rewarded with you're love and appreciation!<strong>

* * *

><p>LILY<p>

The sight of Fairy Tail's large guild building came into view. He was relieved he had made it back before dark. There were still a few golden rays peeking out behind the horizon basking Magnolia in a warm orange glow. He toyed with the idea of stopping by the guild, but he didn't want to risk bumping into anyone tonight. The thought of Erza scolding him for leaving his comrades by themselves, and the prying questions from Mira and/or Lucy was enough to make him change his mind about going to the guild altogether. He would stop by in the morning, maybe, hopefully when the guild was less energetic. Levy's black ears could pick up the sound a brawl starting in the guild hall, Natsu and Grey's loud voices reaching his ears.

Lily rubbed his black furry forehead as he turned down the street to Gajeel's and his place at the edge of town. He was actually quite tired from spending his entire day flying home. He was on autopilot as he flew down the cobbled street. He wondered if it was really ok leaving those two alone. He hoped he had made the right call. The last thing he wanted was for them to come back, the distance between them having grown. Mira, the match-maker of the guild, would never forgive him for abandoning them during such a critical moment. Gajeel's and Levy's relationship was teetering on the edge, they would either fall hopelessly in love or be destined to forever remain as "just friends". He hoped him leaving would give them the push they needed to both accepting their feelings for one another.

He sighed as he continued to fly down the road to their place, not noticing the blonde haired celestial spirit mage walking toward him.

...

"LILY!" Lucy's hitch-pitched voice made Lily wince. Crap. He was caught. He should have been more careful.

"Uh, hey Lucy." He looked up to see a bright-eyed, smiling Lucy running toward him waving.

"You're back!" She looked around the street searching for something. "Where are Gajeel and Levy? Are they back at the guild?"

There was a long pause. Lily didn't quite know what to say. Lucy was sure to freak out and the rumors where bound to start as soon as she walked into the guild hall.

The blonde cocked her head to the side, her expression growing from confused to excited, "Where are they Lily?" An evil smile spread across Lucy's face.

Shit. He had better come up with something good, quick. But the black cat was not good at keeping secrets. He knew his expressionwas giving himself away as soon as the blonde had opened her mouth.

She had figured it out. The usual ditzy spirit mage had a knack for picking up subtle hints, "You left them?!" Her hands flew to her mouth, gasping in surprise. "LILY! YOU LEFT THEM ALONE! TOGETHER?!"

Lily flew over to the blonde's shocked face and covered his paw over her mouth, trying to silence the giddy mage. "Shhh! Lucy please be quiet!" The black cat looked around, panicking. Hopefully no one else was around. This was what he was trying to avoid. Gajeel would be pissed if he came back to the guild with rumors about him and Levy floating all over the place.

"You DID! YOU LEFT THEM ALONE! JUST THE TWO OF THEM? TOGETHER?! Did something good happen between them?" Lucy grabbed the cat's head in between her hands pushing him away from her face, squishing his head slightly.

He was in for it now. There was no going back. He simply closed his eyes and sighed. Lucy gasped, reading into him reaction. "You NAUGHTY cat! You're SO clever! WE have to go tell everyone!" Lucy threw him under her arm and started running toward the guild.

Fuck. He had to do something, and quick. He popped into his larger form, and grabbed onto the script mage's shoulder's stopping her in her tracks. "Lucy. Look at me." He tried to grab her attention away from her now busy thoughts. "Lucy. I only came back because I would've missed my sparring session with Erza. Gajeel and Levy were doing ok and suggested I come back. They didn't want her to be mad at me." He knew it was a long shot, but he hoped the spirit mage would come back from her perverted thoughts. He tried to use Erza's fury to his advantage, knowing that Lucy would do anything to suck up to the Tatania. "When I left nothing seemed different between them. They were their same bickering selves."

He was lying. Something had DEFINITELY happened between the two of them, but it wasn't his place to tell the guild. He didn't really even know what exactly happened between the iron and script mage. He just knew SOMETHING had. He had a feeling he had interrupted a kiss when he saw them in the bathroom together. He remembered Levy's red face, and the slight blush that had shown itself on the dragon's cheeks. But he _couldn't_ let anyone at the guild know. That was between Levy and Gajeel. The black cat tried extra hard to make himself sound convincing.

Lucy stared back up at the giant black cat, squinting at him, reading his expression.

"Be convincing, be convincing." The black cat knew if his expression slipped the blonde would catch it immediately and her mind would run away again. If that happened, he was surely doomed. He was really tired, his larger form was taking a toll on him after a long day of flying fast. He popped back into his small self. He sighed in relief as he looked at the blonde who had seemed to believe him.

Shit. He shouldn't have sighed!

Her eyes grew bigger as Lily's face deceived himself. "You fucking liar!" She snatched him out of the air, held him tightly against her large chest and ran toward the guild hall. "Lucy. LUCY!" Lily was trying hard to pry himself away from her cleavage. If he could get away, he could hide himself till the duo got back. He wouldn't deceive his comrades trust!

"OH WAIT TILL MIRA HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Lucy was way too excited, she kept tripping over herself as she stumbled happily towards the big wooden doors of the guild.

"Mira? No, no anyone but Mira!" Lily's mind was in pure panic as he desperately tried to push himself away from Lucy with his little paws. He couldn't handle Mira's passive aggressive nature. Besides Erza, she was one of the only other people in the guild that he was truly scared of angering.

Lucy threw the guild door open with one hand. This was his chance, he squirmed out of her grasp and tried to fly back out the door. Lucy snatched his tail out the air right as he was about to escape.

"Oh, no you don't cat!" She cooed, gripping his tail with a surprising amount of force.

He tugged against her, his felt like his tail was being ripped off his body. "Lucy! Let me go!" He managed to drag her back a few feet towards the door. He had to get out of here.

"Oh Lily!" He heard Mira's sweet voice from behind him. "You're back! Where are Gajeel and Levy?" He HAD to get away! He tugged harder against the blonde's vicious grip.

"He came back WITHOUT THEM!" Lucy was practically singing, he could feel her overwhelming giddiness bubbling out of her. "MIRA! I think SOMETHING HAPPENED between GAJEEL AND LEVY!"

The whole guild hall stopped what they were doing to turn and look at the blonde and the black cat struggling against her grip. It was really quiet. Really, really quiet.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Lily was trapped, he stopped mid-struggle, his mind was busily trying to come up with a plan to get out of this. If he could just get away, hid, and wait for those two to come back everything would be ok.

"Lily? Why did you come back without them?" Erza's voice came from somewhere behind him. "A _true_ comrade never leaves their friends while on a mission."

"ERZA he said he came back so he wouldn't miss your sparring lesson!" Lucy gladly threw the cat under the bus.

"Lily knows I would never condone leaving your friends alone on a mission. Even if it was to come back and train." Erza's voice held an underlying anger, sending shivers through the cat's body.

Lily felt the blood leave his face. Fuck. Lucy, Mira, and Erza were all there. He had to be strong. He clenched his little paws into fists. He wouldn't tell them anything! No matter what they did to him. The guild hall was still eerily quiet, a few whispers erupted here and there, but everyone was on edge waiting to see what would happen next.

"Lucy, could you please bring the cat over here?" Mira asked sweetly. Lucy skipped over to her, dragging the flying cat behind her.

He didn't even bother to struggle against her. He had to face this predicament head on. He was the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army in Edolas. He was an Exceed held by honor and integrity. He would never feed the gossip that ran rampant throughout Fairy Tail! He would protect Gajeel and Levy's precious new relationship developments hidden for them, with his life!

His resolve renewed to an all new high he turned around, his arms crossed over his chest, to stare at the Tatania, Demon Soul mage, and celestial spirit mage. The three powerful females stared back up at him eagerly.

"I'm not telling you anything." Lily said confidently.

"Tell us what?" Mira smiled up at him, cocking her head slightly. Her demon aura began billowing out around her. He gulped.

"You will find that I can be very persuasive." Erza Scarlet, cracked her knuckles in the palm on her hand, anger gleaming in her eyes. Lily gulped again. But kept himself composed. He would accept this challenge. He would not be defeated.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Lucy giggled beneath him, pulling him down by him tail into her arms, squeezing him against her chest, rocking side to side.

* * *

><p>A few moments later...<p>

Lily was sitting on a large box in front of a table in an old storage room. His arms crossed over his chest. The room was dark except for a small lap that gave off a white glow, that sat upon the table. Lucy sat on another large box in the corner of the room. Her legs swinging, her toes barely brushing the ground beneath her. She gripped the edge of the box she sat on and was humming to herself, pleased.

Erza was standing like an angry omnipresent goddess behind the black cat, her stance wide, arms crossed over her chest. She let her anger wash over him and she peered down at the top of his head. Lily felt like a hole was being burned in the top of his skull, but he ignored it. He wouldn't let her intimidate him.

Mira sat on a chair across from him at the table. Her hands sat quietly in her lap, one leg crossed over the other daintily. A sweet smile spread across her lips. Lily knew that behind the sweet, innocent appearance, Mira was a demon, and she would stop at nothing until she got the answers she was looking for.

He glared at her. Refusing to break under the pressure of the three mages. This was a battle of wits and perseverance. He would not lose.

Mira broke the silence. "Lily, why did you come back so soon? And without Gajeel and Levy?" Her question was straightforward. She wanted a straightforward answer.

"I already told Lucy, I wanted to come back and train. I don't know what the big deal is." Lily said simply, closing his eyes. He wanted to give off an aloof impression, that him coming back without them wasn't a big deal.

He heard the scarlet haired S-Class mage growl behind him. She slammed her hand onto the table in front of him, leaning over to talk directly into the cat's ear. "That's a poor excuse to leave your friends in the middle of a mission Pantherlily. Selfish move CAT." Lily could feel her anger glare on the side of his face.

"They both agreed it was fine for me to come back a few days early." Lily refused to meet the Tatania's vicious eyes.

"Was there a reason they didn't want you there?" Mira asked sweetly. She placed a large bowl of unpeeled kiwis in front of the black cat. An offering if he complied to their wishes. He turned his head away from them. He would not be swayed by such pitiful tactics.

"Gajeel had originally invited me. But Levy felt bad because I had stopped my training schedule to come with while I was in the middle of my training. I wasn't needed so Levy suggested I return home." Lily said, careful to not play to much into their game.

"So _they_ asked you to leave? Did they want to be alone?" The celestial spirit mage asked from her position on the supply box in the corner of the room. Her figure barely illuminated by the small lap on the table.

"They offered to let me leave. It was ultimately my choice." Lily looked over, answering the blonde. Still refusing to let up any information regarding Gajeel and Levy.

Erza smacked the bowl of kiwis off the table, the wooden bowl splintering into pieces against the wall. Lily didn't budge. "So you thought it was alright to abandon your friends? No _real_ member of Fairy Tail would ever do that. You are _disgrace_ to this guild. You _disgust_ me. You are _weak_." She flicked Lily's guild mark on his back. The cat still sat still on his box. He knew what she was doing. He would not let her words affect him.

"Come now Erza," Mira said quietly, smirking slightly, "I'm sure Lily had a good reason for leaving."

"Maybe something happened between Levy and Gajeel. I think they wanted some _alone_ time." Lucy kicked her legs against the box.

"_Is that true Pantherlily?"_ Erza asked in his ear threateningly, "Did those two want to be alone together? Or are you just a selfish cat who only thinks of himself."

"I'm afraid I'm just selfish." Lily shrugged his shoulders. Lily knew that the three woman really believed that he would never leave Gajeel alone with Levy if he didn't feel they needed it.

Erza turned around and punched an empty storage box behind her smashing it to pieces. Bits of splinted wood fell around Lily, he picked one up that had landed on the box next to him and flicked it away with his paw. Seemingly unaffected by Erza's violent response.

The scarlet haired amazon then walked to the side of the table and kicked it up into the air splitting it right it half. The lamp on the table fell to the floor, the light flickered for a second but stayed on.

"Oh dear. Something _must_ have happened if _you're_ willing to let your prideful image take a hit." Mira reached down to pick a kiwi off the floor that had rolled to her feet. She sliced it open with the edge of her pinky nail and pulled the fuzzy skin back revealing the sweet green fruit inside.

The smell hit Lily. Damn it. He loved kiwi's so much. That's not how you ate a kiwi. Lily always ate the fruit whole, skin and all. He grunted, he wouldn't let Mira's disrespect to his favorite food affect him. Though his heart went out to the bruised brown fruits now scattered on the floor by Erza's outburst.

"Maybe they kissed?" Lucy looked at him, waiting to see his reaction to her guess.

Fuck. She was right. Lily had thought that had been the case. Something romantic had happened between the dragon slayer and bluenette, but he couldn't say for sure.

He chose not to answer that question.

"Oh!" Mira noticed the cat's eyebrow twitch at the question, "So they DID kiss?"

"If that ill-mannered pathetic excuse for a man even lays one finger on that girl..." Erza was furiously pacing back and forth behind the black cat, she stopped to line her mouth up next to the cat. "I'll kill him."

Lucy chirped up, "Well, Lily _did_ say it was Levy who suggested he come home. Maybe it was Levy would wanted some alone time with Gajeel." She scratched her head, looking up at the ceiling as if deep in thought.

"If I find out that you two planned this so Gajeel could take advantage of her..." Erza whispered in Lily's ear, she paused, making him shudder, "You and that dragon slayer will be begging me to kill you by the time I'm done with you."

"Gajeel wouldn't do that, Erza." Lily was angered by her sudden distrust in his companion, "I would've hoped you would know that by now."

"Erza has all good reason not to trust him Lily." Mira said, "But maybe there is a reason why she should trust him? Maybe Levy told you something?"

Levy never told Lily anything out-right about her feelings for the dragon, but he did make Gajeel promise that he wouldn't make any rash moves toward the script mage. Plus, their relationship was getting friendlier, he knew they both had feelings for one another. All he wanted to do was help then with that last little push by giving them some space.

"Gajeel has changed. You all know that." Lily said angry. He didn't like them distrusting him friend, who was working so hard at becoming a better person. "He's a good person. I trust him. Even if something had happened between them I wouldn't tell any of you!"

Crap! He said to much! Lucy's eyes opened wide. Erza stopped pacing behind him.

Mira bit into the peeled kiwi and eye-balled the cat. "Oh really?" Her demonic aura started to grow around her. "So something did happen... and you've been holding out on us this whole time Lily." He scrunched up his face and turned his head to look at the floor.

"No. I'm just saying that IF something had happened," He started trying to patch up his mistake quickly, "I would respect them enough to keep their personal business to myself."

"Well, as Levy's best friend, I think I deserve to know what happened." Lucy put her hand up in a snotty attitude, pointing one finger at the ceiling like she was lecturing him.

"And as the one who signed off on their mission slip, I think I should be able to know the status on how the mission is going so far. It's important to keeps tabs on the relationship between a new team." Mira nodded, closing her eyes, dropping the half eaten kiwi on the ground.

"And as the vigilant protector of all the female's fragile hearts in Fairy Tail it is my duty to ensure Levy's innocent soul is protected at all times!" Erza was suddenly pumped up, her strong sense of motherly affection for her fellow females was radiating off her like the sun. Erza turned her head sharply at the black cat, who was suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "So you Lily," she pointed a finger down at him, "Will tell us what happened! You will NOT leave this room until you do!"

Fuck. Lily rubbed his eyes, this was becoming exhausting quickly. _Gajeel's image flashed in his mind, "You better not be spreading rumors of us around the guild when you get back!" _

No. He must remain strong! No matter what torture the three put him through, he had to stay strong. He must protect their reputation! He clenched his tiny fist's in determination. This was surely a test sent from above to prove his loyalty for his friends.

He sat up, not another word would leave his lips. It didn't matter if he starved, or if they they beat him senseless. He would prevail. He would stay in this room and wait till Gajeel returned with Levy. Gajeel would save him.

Lily turned to stare right into the Tatania's eyes. She gasped at the sudden boldness of the small cat. She brought a hand up to her face and laughed under her breath, "I'll admit this. You are one determined cat."

"That's alright." Mira chirped. "I have a couple tricks up my sleeve." She winked at Lily, who had turned to look at her with sudden fear in his expression.

"You might as well just tell us what we want to know Lily," Lucy said, fear also written on her face. She figured this would not end well for the small black cat.

Lily stared straight at Mira. His expression saying, "Give me your best shot."

The white-haired mage looked up at the scarlet-haired warrior. "Erza dear, would you please fetch Laxus for me?" An evil smirk spread across Erza's face, "Of course..."

Laxus? Lily was terrified of lightning. Laxus, being a dragon slayer who could control lightning, was Lily's most feared individual in all of Fairy Tail. He started to shake. No. He wouldn't give up. Gajeel would move heaven and earth for the small black cat. No way Lily would give in so easily.

Mira looked at him with a cute smile on her face. "You still have time Lily. Just tell us what happened?"

"Never." The black cat flared his little nostrils. Mira was definitely pulling out the big guns for this.

"Please Lily. Just tell us." Lucy sounded concerned. She wanted to know what happened, but she also didn't want to scare Lily so badly. She knew how terrified he was of lightning.

Pantherlily turned to look at Lucy. She sighed, she could tell he wouldn't give in. Not without a fight.

...

Erza stepped back into the room, the lightning mage following close behind her.

"What do you need Mira?" The large blonde haired S-Class wizard asked as he looked around the room. Kiwi's were all over the floor, a wood bowl was smashed to pieces, the table was split in half down the middle. The small lap still laid on it's side on the floor, lighting the room, causing weird sideways shadows to stretch along the wall. He saw Lily sitting on a box in the middle of the room. Lucy was off to the side sitting on a large crate, swinging her legs. Mira sat in a chair in front of him, her back facing him.

"Oh Laxus, you're here!" Mira turned her head over her shoulder to smile at the lightning mage. "I just need you to conjure up a little lightning."

Laxus looked back at the black cat, who was trembling slightly, but still managed to keep a strong composure. He liked Lily, even if he was Gajeel's cat. "Mira..." He started, "I won't do that." He felt bad for the cat who was being interrogated in the small supply closet.

"Really?" Mira turned to look at him with big puppy-dog eyes. Shit. Laxus couldn't resist those eyes, but he had to. This was a bit much, he knew the cat was terrified of lightning. "Should I tell everyone about what happened last weekend when everyone was gone?" She batted her long eyelashes at him.

"You're going to use _that_ as blackmail Mira? That's pretty low." A blush formed on the dragon slayer's cheeks, he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What happened last weekend?" Lucy asked, her interest suddenly peaked.

"Well Lucy... You know how one of the tables in the guild is kind of broken?" Mira started to tell Lucy. She would use _that_ as blackmail.

Lightning sprung to life around the dragon slayer. It crackled its way up the ceiling and along the ground, making the light-bulb in the lamp on the floor pop. The dragon slayer stood in the doorway behind Mira, arms over his chest. He was pissed.

Fear trembled throughout the tiny cat's body, he shook and covered his ears with his little paws, closing his eyes.

Mira leaned in close to the cat, moving the paws from his ears, "You were saying Lily?"

The black cat looked up at her, lightning crackled around her sweet face, the static causing her hair to rise and spin around her head, her own demon aura doubling the scary affect.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, Levy... I'm to weak." Lily thought as another loud crackle of lightning lit up the room. "Ok.. ok I'll tell you what happened!" Lily yelled covering his hands in his face.

The lightning stopped instantly. "Sorry cat." The dragon slayer said as he reached down to grab a fistful of white hair pulling the demon mage's head back roughly to meet him in a passionate kiss. "You are a cruel woman." He said as he let her go, walking out the door.

Lucy squeaked at the sudden display of personal affection, Laxus glared at the blonde in the corner, who zipped her lips closed with her hand motioning that the passionate action that just took place wouldn't leave the room.

Mira giggled, and returned her eyes to Lily, "You were saying Lily?" She said in a sweet voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Lily. I don't think I would've been able to keep quiet either.<br>Those girls can be scary for sure.**

**I really hoped you liked the off-shoot. I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**You. Are. Brilliant. Beautiful. AND AMAZING!  
>You help make the world a better and more amazing place to live.<strong>

**TTYL LOVELIES! ;)**


	15. Chapter 13: Mine

**Back to Levy and Gajeel. YAY! :)**

**I hope everyone had a super fantastic Saturday!**  
><strong>I made nummy cinnamon buns. It twas a grand day indeed!<strong>

**Stay safe out there lovelies!**  
><strong>Party hard ;) But please stay safe!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the rest of your weekend. <strong>

**All of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **  
><strong>You rock Mashima-sensai!<strong>

* * *

><p>LEVY<p>

Two days later, Levy was furiously scribbling in her notes at their usual spot in the large library. She was almost done with her translation and just wanted to go home. Despite Levy's protests, Gajeel refused to touch her while she was on the job, saying that he wouldn't distract her while they were on a mission. He wouldn't even let her sleep in the same bed as him! His voice clear as a bell in her head, "We will have plenty of time for _that_ when we get back. Just focus on getting the job done." He thought it was hilarious how frantically she began working after he made that comment. She even started taking books back with her to the hotel after the library closed to continue the translation late into night. She knew this bothered Gajeel who was always lecturing her on the importance of needing to sleep and needing to eat. But she was just so frustrated, at least keeping herself busy kept her mind off him. Why did he have to be so difficult? She was ahead of schedule by 2 whole days!

Tonight was one of those nights. Gajeel walked out of the shower in his boxers, his long black hair dripping with moisture. Levy was laying on her bed flat on her stomach. She had 3 books open around her, plus her notebook. A handful of scribbled on papers littered the floor. She was in the zone right now. Everything was finally fitting together. She could probably finish the whole thing by tomorrow night.

"Gihee, looks like you got a lot done there bookworm." Gajeel said hoping onto the extra bed next to her's. The iron dragon slayer was laying on his side, his head in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the bed. She ignored him. If he was going to hold out on her and toy with her emotions, then she wasn't going to talk to him. Maybe she was being a little immature but she didn't care. The faster she got this done, the faster they could go home. She missed her cozy book filled apartment and the noisy guild.

She couldn't wait to tell Lucy about what had happened. She knew the celestial spirit mage would be thrilled. Levy thought this would be a good way to get Lucy thinking more about Natsu. She was always complaining about how she didn't have a boyfriend. She could use their new found relationship to plant the idea further into the blonde's dense head.

"So you're ignoring me now shrimp?" Gajeel's voice was playful, he knew he was driving her crazy, and she felt the iron dragon slayer loved it. She didn't answer him, she just continued to furiously scribble on the pages.

"What happened Levy?" He was toying with her again, "I thought all you wanted to do was be with me. I had to force you to get out of bed to go to the library only a couple days ago."

She recalled the morning. She was snuggled up against his hard chest and refused to get up. She just wanted to lay there with him all day long.

She flipped him off, not looking at him and continued to write. "Fucking dragon thinks he affects me so god damn much..." she was getting flustered. Her mind was a slew of insults toward the smiling iron mage besides her.

He laughed. "Feisty Levy... tsk tsk. Who knew you'd be such a horny girl?" He was really testing her patience tonight. She felt her cheeks turn red. She threw a book at him. It smacked into his stupid laughing face. "Hey! That wasn't nice bookworm!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, still refusing to look. She couldn't even concentrate with him around. "Would you just go to sleep already!?" She spat at him. She was pissed, he was being mean and heartless and was just playing around with her emotions. "UGH!" She screamed in her mind and the pencil snapped in her fingers. She threw the broken pencil against the wall.

She got up and walked towards the bathroom, trying to fight back tears. Her hormones were a wreck, and it was all that stupid dragon slayer's fault.

"Oui, where you going shorty?" His voice was sweeter, she figured he knew he had finally crossed the imaginary line of her patience. He reached out to her as she walked by him, she slapped his hand away as she walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She locked the door, even though she knew he could get in if he wanted.

She turned on the shower and stripped. She had to get him back. What should she do? What could she do? She smiled as she got into the shower, an idea in her head now panning out. This would be a bit dangerous, Levy knew it was bold of her, she was only going to be throwing more wood on the fire. But it was the only way Levy knew how to get back at him.

GAJEEL

Dammit. He could smell her tears as she walked by. He never meant to piss her off enough that she'd end up crying. It was so hard for him not to reach out to touch her all the time. But he knew that if he started he wouldn't be able to stop and Levy would never end up finishing the job. He just wanted to get her back home, so he could bring her back to his place and cuddle with her all day in his bed. He kept himself at bay by picking on her, making her mad. It was cruel and he felt bad, he should just have more self-control. He decided that he would apologize to her once she got out of the shower.

He heard the shower shut off and the bluenette step out of the shower. She brushed her teeth and hair. He could smell her cleanliness from the bathroom. He reveled in it. He loved her smell of leather and books. It was so different, so Levy.

She opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the room. Gajeel felt his heart sink into his gut. The bluenette hadn't bothered to put on anything other than a pair black satin panties and a bra. She stretched and yawned as she walked by the dragon's bed, completely ignoring him. Water beaded up and rolled down her soft porcelain skin. The bruises on her body had already faded, and the gash on her forearm was just only a small strip of clean looking scab. She moaned as she grabbed another pencil from her bag on the floor, bending over at her waist, the small black panties stretching over her ass.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT!" Gajeel thought in his head. She was so sexy he could hardly stand it. It took every scrap of his being to keep himself on his bed.

Levy crawled on her hands and knees back into bed, plopping down on her stomach and continued her work. Her plump ass was like a beautiful little mountain of smooth flesh. She kicked her legs up in the air, and hummed to herself, taking the end of the pencil in between her teeth as she thought something out.

Gajeel knew she was doing this on purpose. He knew he kind of deserved it. But when she put herself on the bed like that, like she was laying on a silver platter just for him, he could hardly contain himself. He started getting up to move closer to her, ready to pounce.

"Uh uh uh..." Levy waved a finger at him, without looking "I'm working right now, dragon slayer. Remember?"

He growled at her. This was far meaner than he had been to her. All he did was tease her a little, set boundaries so he didn't attack her every moment possible.

"Levy." He said just her name, trying not to sound whiny.

She lifted her head up onto her back and turned to look at him, she had the end of the pencil in between her lips. She let it go with a smack. "What is it _dragon slayer?_" She made the way she said "dragon slayer" sound like he was beneath her. She was mocking him. She was loving watching him ache with want.

He growled at her again, this time deeper. Threatening.

She yawned and rolled onto her back, her head and hair covering up a book she had laying there, unaffected by his vicious growl at her. She stretched again, this time with her whole body. She arched her back and moaned. She was being SUCH a tease. "Nope." She shook her head cutely, responding to his feral growl. "_Mr. Dragon-slayer_ said no touching while we work." She pointed her pencil up at the ceiling, shaking her hand with each word, like she was lecturing the ceiling fan above her.

She turned her head to look at him seductively. "Isn't that right _Mr. Dragon-slayer?"_ She winked at him. "Ugh I'm so tired. I think I'll just go to bed now."

He was absolutely fuming. How could she just do this right in front of him? Did she want to have her virginity taken forcefully by him? She was fucking asking for it. But he knew she was testing him, she was throwing herself at him to get back at him for pissing her off. She was vicious, manipulative, unbelievably sexy and cruel when she wanted to be, but was also kind and gentle, innocent and forgiving. She drove him crazy, but also kept him grounded. He knew he had picked well. Levy was fucking perfect for him.

He glared at her as he sat at the edge of the bed, filled with want. "Aren't you tired too? You should probably get some sleep dragon slayer, you're looking a little _stressed_." She closed all the books on her bed and set them by her bag at the foot of her bed on the floor. She crawled by up to the top of the bed and grabbed the pillows straddling one in between her legs and holding another to her closely, wrapped in her arms. She didn't even bother to get under the covers. She just sighed and shimmied her body sexily against the pillows. She reached up and clicked off the lamp next to her bed.

The bluenette looked right into Gajeel's red eyes. Shit. She was so mean, so unforgiving. He knew that she knew what she was doing to him. She yawned again closing her big green eyes, "Sweet dreams dragon slayer." She wanted him to attack her. He knew she did. She was being a spoiled brat about it, playing this game with him, wrapping him around her little finger like this. He clicked off his light and stood up. If she wanted to play that game, he'd play.

Gajeel leaned over the "sleeping" script mage, putting her body in between him arms, being careful not to touch her. She glowed in the moonlight, she creamy skin almost sliver, her blue hair shining, still damp from her shower. He could hear her heart beating loud in her chest, she was nervous. He chuckled, "Gihee..." He brought his lips right up to her ear and whispered, "Night shrimp." He let his long black hair fall onto her shoulder, brushing it lightly, this was all the contact he would give her. Before she could do anything, he grabbed the comforter she was laying on and cocooned her tightly in it covering her sexy little body up leaving only her head exposed. He kissed the now struggling cocooned Levy on the forehead. "Gajeel! NOT FAIR!" She yelled at him. "Gihehe, that was pretty clever shrimp. Mean, but clever. You almost had me wrapped around your little finger."

He climbed into his own bed throwing the covers over his body. He turned his head to look at her in the dark, "You'll just have to try harder next time."

"Ugh! You're so infuriating!" She rolled over, still unable to break out of the blanket cocoon. After awhile she calmed down and let out a big sigh.

"Sorry Gajeel." She said quietly, "I know that was mean. I know you're just trying to help me focus on the job. I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat."

"It's ok. I'll make you pay for that once we get home. Better prepare yourself bookworm. I've got a lot of pent up stress in me right now." Gajeel laughed, he could hear her gulp a little. "Love you, you spoiled little brat."

"Shut up..." She said quietly, "Love you too, idiot."

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

The next day they were in the library. Levy had calmed down a considerable amount and was quietly working on finishing her translation. Gajeel had put a couple tables in between them. Last night was almost to much for him. Levy, ignored that he was so far away, he figured she thought she deserved it after last night.

It was just after lunch when he heard her squeal with excitement. She held up the huge stack of papers and in one fellow swoop of a magic wave bound them together neatly. "Done." She said setting down the stack with a pleased expression.

Gajeel shot him head up. "Done?"

"Yup. All done Gajeel." She smiled looking up at him. "I just double checked everything and it's good to go. We can drop it off to Mr. Beau tonight."

_Mr. Beau._ Fuck. The guy made his skin squirm in disgust. He shivered. "Let's go right now and get it over with."

"Are you sure you want to come along Gajeel?" She looked worried at him. "I can go drop it off myself."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone while in a new town." He got up and walked over to her grabbing her bags off the chair next to her.

"Come on shorty." He opened his arms inviting her into them. She gladly leaped at him wrapping her slender arms around his neck. He picked her up with his forearm under her thighs and they walked out the door.

"I'm going to miss this library." She said looking back at it as they walked away. "There was so much I wanted to look at..." She sounded disappointed.

"Maybe we will come back shrimp? On vacation?" Gajeel looked up at her face, smiling.

"Really?" She looked so happy she might cry. Gajeel just nodded, though his idea of a vacation had nothing to do with a library. Not unless it had something to do with Levy bent over a stack of books.

"GiHee..." He laughed at the thought, loving the idea.

"What?" Levy asked an eyebrow cocked. "Awh, nothing shrimp..." He shook his head clearing the image from his mind. He was glad they could finally head home.

She kissed him on the temple as they walked down the cobbled streets to the antique shop.

LEVY

The sun was still high in the sky and was beginning its decent when they got to the bright pink and white store. "Ugh.." She heard Gajeel groan as he set her down. "Let's just get this over with."

Levy opened the door and walked inside, Gajeel followed closely behind.

The messy unkempt store somehow managed to get crammed with more stuff. Levy could barely walked down the small path leading to the glass-counter. She heard Gajeel bump into everything, knocking lamps and pictures over, not bothering to be careful at all.

He stopped when he got half-way into the store, keeping his distance from the counter. He sniffed around, searching, his eyes falling to a spot along the far wall behind a large, ugly but fancy, dark green couch. He crinkled his nose, as he crossed his arms around his chest.

Levy hit the little silver bell on the counter with a small ding. A frazzled black head of hair shot up from out behind a large couch covered in stacks of books and blankets and rugs.

"OH MS. LEVY! _Mister Redfox_..." The flamboyant store owner's violet eyes landed on the dragon slayer, who took a step backward towards the door. "You're back so soon! SO SOON!" Mr. Beau stood up hitting his head on a chandelier that hung from the light pink ceiling above him.

What the? Levy was shocked at the shop owner's current choice of attire. He had a messy black wig on his head, his pastey white face had peircings dotted along his eye brows and nose. His lips were a shocking red, and his eyes were coated in a heavy cat eye and surrounded by fake eye-lashes. He wore an extremely tattered black t-shirt and black leather short shorts that hugged him, well a little _too_ tight. Down his legs he wore black fishnet stocking and tall black strapped boots. He looked absolutely ridiculous. Levy almost missed the pink and yellow get-up from the other day. Mr. Beau walked around his messy store to the front of the room to the tiny path down the middle essentially trapping the dragon slayer inside.

"Mister Redfox..." Mr. Beau's voice was sultry, the words slipping off his tongue like a snake gliding through water. "I'm so glad you decided to come back. Do you like my outfit?" Mr. Beau ran his black nail polished fingers over his own body seductively. Levy could see Gajeel stiffen as be backed up toward the counter, his head frantically searching for a way out of the store with the most minimal damage. She was shocked he was being so well behaved. The old dragon slayer would've already knocked the sensual man out and destroyed him entire shop. She had to help him.

"Mr. Beau!" Levy squeezed herself in-between her agitated dragon and the tall theatrical man. She pushed the old book and bound stack of translated papers out in front of her, pushing it into his chest. "All done! Please let me go over what I found with you!"

But Mr. Beau was on a mission, his eyes were fixed on the dragon behind her, looking up and down. Levy felt Gajeel's arms harden as they began turning into pillars of iron.  
>"Don't Gajeel..." Levy threatened under her breath, "I will handle this." Gajeel growled deeply as his back hit the glass counter. Making it crack down the middle.<p>

"Mr. Beau..." Levy put a hand on the man's skinny shoulder gently pushing him back, her voice was calm, but threatening. He snapped out of his gaze to look down at her, as if he forgot she was there. "This man behind me..." Her eyes met him, her anger flaring, a menacing killer aura swirled around her. She was envisioning Erza's and Mira's deadly glares, trying to channel them through her own body into her eyes, right into the shocked man's violet orbs. "_Is mine._" Her words were sharp and cutting, though still calm. "Please, refrain from touching him."

She could even feel Gajeel's shocked expression look down at her. Mr. Beau blinked down at her, his eyes wide and shocked. "OH MY OH MY!" He stumbled backwards hitting his head on another low chandelier and tripping over a rug that was laying on the floor. A few lamps crashed to the floor as he tried to regain his composure.

"OH MS. LEVY! I had no idea!" He was rubbing the back of his head, the black wig now a crooked mess. He bowed lowly, "I am so very very sorry!" She felt Gajeel sigh and relax a little behind her.

"Oh it's OK Mr. Beau!" Levy returned to her expression to her happy smiling face, waving her hand at him. "You couldn't possibly have known. Let's go over the translation!" She changed the subject quickly turning around to place the book and stack of translated pages on the counter behind her dragon slayer. She looked up at him and winked. He smiled down at her and grabbed one of her small hands, squeezing it, moving himself back behind her.

Mr. Beau suddenly appeared behind the counter. His bright curly pink wig, now replaced the black one he had just been wearing. "I love this wig so much more. SO much more!" He pulled up a small beat up metal stool and sat down pulling the book and large stack of papers towards him. "My, my you have been very busy. VERY BUSY!" He pushed a pair of gold rimmed half-moon spectacles up onto the bridge of his nose.

Levy turned to look up at Gajeel, who was still feeling very uncomfortable. She felt bad. She quickly made up a small word of iron and shoved it into the dragon's large hands. "Go wait outside. I'll be right out." He looked down at her questioningly. _Will you be alright?_, was written all over him face. She smiled and pushed him towards the door, "I'll be fine. Go eat your iron. I'll be right out." He grunted, not looking back at her as he stomped out the door, still not bothering to avoid bumping into stuff as another lap crashed to the ground._  
><em>

She turned around to see Mr. Beau watch him leave. "Mmm..." He pursed his lips, "That's _quite_ a man you have there Ms. Levy. Quite a man indeed. To bad he doesn't swing my way. That would have been quite fun. Quite fun indeed." He turned to smile at her, his chin in his palm. His eyes were all shiny. "Oh to be young and in love! YOUNG LOVE!" He swooned, little hearts shot out all around him.

Levy shook her head laughing quietly, "He's quite a pain. But he is _my_ pain." She smiled at the old man who was practically on the verge of a nosebleed, little hearts still floated around him. Levy sighed, this was becoming vexing. She just wanted to get this over with so she could go home.

"Mr. Beau. Let's go over the material." She grabbed the book and stack of papers and both opened them up, pointing to certain places on the page, explaining what she had figured out. He sat there quietly listening to her explain, nodding, and asking questions every so often.

GAGEEL

He was sitting outside on the curb, across the street from the pink building. Thank god Levy had stopped that from escalating. If that man had gotten any closer... well it would not have been good.

He was shocked at how viciously she had glared at the idiotic man.

_"This man behind me... **is mine**." _

She was actually really scary that time, almost on par with Erza and Mira. "Gihee..." He put the remaining bit of iron in his mouth and munched happily. It had been about 30 minutes before the bluenette walked out the store. She spotted him across the street and started running over to him, waving behind her. Mr. Beau reached his head out of the door and waved good bye.

"Take care dear! Take care!" He waved furiously at her. His violet eyes met Gajeel's. He shuddered, he hated that man with every fiber of his being.

"Mr. Redfox!" Gajeel didn't bother to acknowledge him. "MR. REDFOX!"

He stood up, grabbing onto Levy's small hand as she skipped over to him. He looked at the bright magenta haired man, who smiled at him. "Take care of that girl! She's a good one! A real good one!" He waved again as he disappeared behind the bright fusia door.

Gajeel snorted. Fuck that guy. He already knew that.

Levy squeezed his hand, looking up at him with a big smile on her face. "Let's go get dinner. I'm absolutely starving!"

He nodded and they walked down the cobbled street hand in hand.

He was glad Levy had finished up with the job. He missed Magnolia, he missed the guild, and he missed his cat.

"I'm happy we get to go home tomorrow. I missed everyone." Levy said. She was thinking the same thing he was.

He grunted in agreement, "I don't really want to share you with anyone though." Remembering the two bozos who followed her around all the time, and that stupid blonde bunny-girl.

"Haha don't worry. We'll have plenty of time together. I don't plan on sharing you with anyone either." She smiled, and brought her pointer finger to her chin thinking, "I don't imagine Droy and Jet will be to happy with me." She laughed. "I can't wait to see everyone's expressions when we get back!"

"I'm sure they already know." Gajeel shrugged. He didn't care what anyone thought.

She looked up at him questioningly, "How so?"

"Lily." He remembered telling the cat not to spread rumors, but he figured the girls would get it out of him regardless. His heart went out to the black cat. That couldn't have been easy.

"But he just left to go back to train..." She looked at him confused.

"That's what he said. But he knew. He wanted to give us... space." Gajeel didn't look at her. He knew that was the cat's plan all along.

He remembered back in the diner when Lily had whispered in his ear. _"Do you want the space? Will it be ok if I leave?" _The iron dragon slayer hmpf'ed, that cat knew more about Gajeel's feelings than he did. He was grateful. He'd have to be sure to get him a bucket of kiwis when they got back.

"So he knew all along?" Levy thought, her mind off in thought.

"Guess so." He felt her grip his fingers tighter. He looked down, tears where running down her face, but she had a smile plastered stupidly on her tiny beautiful face. What the hell was that about?

"We have really great friends..." The bluenette rubbed her eyes and laughed. He scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him as they walked into the hotel restaurant.

"Yea. Guess we do."

* * *

><p><strong>CUTE! <strong>

**What did ya'll think about the ending with Mr. Beau?  
>I got stuck about halfway through it. I hope it turned out ok.<strong>

**You are beautiful NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY!  
>Words can't bring you DOWN!<strong>

**I remember I had friend in HS that would sing that to me EVERYDAY!  
>I loved it! So right now I'm singing it to you!<strong>

**:) Have a glowing sunshine filled day!**


	16. Chapter 14: Guild

**It's getting close to the end of this story. I think I'll wrap it up in another 3 chapters. **  
><strong>Endings are sad. But they open the doors for other things to begin. :) <strong>

**Like a story about NaLu perhaps? ;)**

**I apologize about the grammatical messups in the last couple chapters.**  
><strong>I had written them in the middle of the night and was far to tired to go <strong>  
><strong>back and scrub them clean. <strong>  
><strong>I'm very sorry. I know how distracting it can be.<strong>

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**This chapter has naughty things in it. If you like it, GREAT! Please enjoy!  
>If not, you might want to skip the second section.<strong>

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters.  
><strong>**I'm glad he does. Thanks Hiro Mashima!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>LEVY<p>

_Geez, I'm so tired._ Her spiked level of determination to finish the translation for Mr. Beau was finally catching up to her. She had finished the job in record time and was exhausted. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep the past few days and the effects of sleep deprivation, and intensive use of mind power were weighing heavy on her shoulders and eyelids. Even the night before, when she had determined to got to sleep early, she ended up waking up only a few hours later and worked through the rest of the night.

The bluenette yawned as she climbed the stairs up to the hotel room. This was the last night her and Gajeel had alone before they went back to the guild. She felt she should be more upset, or excited, or nervous about this. She didn't know what to think about it. Thinking was to much work. But considering Gajeel had done a truly amazing job at holding himself back and having amazing self-control during the last few days, she figured she was bound to be attacked tonight. But she was far to tired to even think about that right now. All she wanted was a hot bath, read a couple chapters of a book and go to sleep.

She shuffled her feet down the hallway in a daze, her arms dangling at her sides. Her whole body felt heavy. The large dinner she ate sat in her stomach, making her even more tired. _Maybe I'll just skip the bath and just go right to sleep.  
><em>  
>She could feel the dragon slayer walking behind her, his eyes on her back. There was no way she was up for anything tonight. He hadn't said anything since dinner. What was he thinking about? Probably nothing good.<p>

She walked up to the door and pushed her head against the cold dark wood, leaning against it. She searched through her brown bag, fumbling around for the door keys. She felt the hard metal and pulled it out lazily. They fell to the floor with a soft thud. "UGH..." She moaned. She felt like if she leaned over to pick them up, she would fall over and would never get up again. _I'm so pathetic._ Her mind was an empty void, happy to be free from the constant flow of thoughts about the old book.

"Gihehe..." She heard the dragon slayer laugh behind her, "Finally caught up to you huh?" He had been pretty good about letting her work at her normal pace, which was "I won't sleep or eat until I finish this." The past few days he rarely bugged her and let her work, not bothering to lecture her on the importance of sleep of food.

She hadn't moved from her position against the door. Her eyes saw the dragon's large rough hand pick up the keys off the ground and put the key in the lock, turning it slowly until the familiar click reached their ears. He reached one arm around the bluenette's waist, and pulled her back against his chest as he opened the door. She didn't want to move, so she didn't. Levy just closed her eyes as she felt Gajeel's warmth from his body hug her back. _I could just fall asleep here. _The script mage felt her mind shut off.

"Oui shrimp." The dragon slayer slapped her ass, not hard but just enough to make her jolt back to the present moment. "You're almost there. Don't fall asleep now."

She nodded sleepily and stumbled over to the first bed, which happened to be Gajeel's. She didn't even realize it as she plopped face first down onto the neatly made, soft, blue covers. "Mmmm..." She into the bed, her legs still dangled off the edge.

The iron dragon slayer chuckled. Levy felt him reach down and remove her shoes.

"Shorty, you aren't even on the bed yet."

"Whatever..." She mumbled into the covers. She didn't have the energy or will-power to move herself up to the top of the bed. She felt his hand caress the top of her head. He reached down and undid the tie in her head scarf at the base of her neck, slipping it off slowly from around her forehead. His large hand ruffled her hair. "Come on shrimp. You at least have to get ready for bed."

"Don't wanna move." She grumbled again, this time it was almost completely incoherent.

"Alright, alright..." Gajeel rolled her over and scooped her up in his arms. She closed her eyes, his warmth and smell invading her senses, his hard body was surprisingly comfortable. She could feel him throw back the covers before he laid her down, setting her small head against a fluffy pillow. He pulled the covers back over her body, he patted the top of her head. "You did a great job shrimp."

She remember thinking she felt warm lips on hers before completely drifting off.

GAJEEL

This was just stupid. He had watched the blue-haired script mage deteriorate fast as soon as they left dinner. She yawned about a hundred times and her usual deliberate steps turned into forced shuffles along the ground. She couldn't even stay awake long enough to open the door herself.

_Dammit. _This was their last night legitimately alone and the script mage couldn't even take her own shoes off, yet alone get into bed by herself. He was really hoping that she would stay awake long enough to... _UGH, whatever._ He was just being selfish. He would let the script mage set the pace. He wouldn't force her to do anything, and he knew how hard she had worked the past few days. The least he could do was let her sleep.

He stripped down to his boxers, shut off the lights and climbed into bed next to here. She was already snoring quietly. "Gihee..." She was just way to cute. He pulled her close against him cuddling her against his body. She didn't even stir a little. He buried his face in the back of her hair and inhaled. Leather.

She moved slightly against him as she re-positioned herself to get closer to him, still fast asleep. Her subtle movements of her backside rubbing against him sent a shock through his body. _No, don't get excited idiot._ He reached up under her shirt and cupped her flat belly in his hands, it was so soft. He just wanted to feel her skin under his fingers, at least a little. He stopped himself as he removed his hand, placing it back over her orange cotton shirt. Baby steps.

At least he could finally fall asleep with her in his arms again. He would take that as a small victory. Gajeel tried to clear his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

He felt a small body jump itself onto his hips. He grumbled sleepily as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his forearm.

"GAJEEL!" Levy's voice cut through the morning silence. "Wake up! If we leave soon we can make it back to Magnolia before sun-down!"

He opened at big red eye to see Levy sitting on top of him. She was already showered, dressed, and wide-awake ready to go. Her smiling face peered down at him, her hands were placed on his chest, her legs straddled him, he could feel her rock her hips against his absentmindedly. His length suddenly woke up, filled with want. _Not fair._

Gajeel growled at her, angerly. _How could she just do that? Did she know what she was doing? _She looked taken back, concerned, sitting up slightly. This only made Gajeel grow even more in his boxers, as he felt her pelvis rub along his length as she sat up. _She has no idea._ He thought as he remembered her lack of experience. Her innocence only made him want her more.

"Gajeel?" She looked worried as she cocked her head to one side. "Are you..."

He cut her off before she has time to finish her question flipping her over to lay underneath him, his hips in between her legs. He held her wrists in his hands in line with her face. She looked up at him startled, a large blush grew across her cheeks. Damn it she was so fucking cute! He couldn't handle it anymore he had to do _something._ He leaned in and crashed his lips against hers, she squeaked at him her body frozen under him. He kissed her hard, dragging his tongue against her lips, taking the lower one in his teeth, nibbling carefully. He growled as he pulled away from her, looking down at her shocked red face. "Do you know what you just did to me? That wasn't nice at all. You can't jump on me like that in the morning." She still looked confused, she really wasn't quite getting it.

"Gajeel.. uh... I'm sorry." She said it more like a question, "I thought..." He cut her off again.

"Gihee." A smirk spread over his face, "You sitting on me like that..." He brought his lips back down by her ear and whispered, "Really _turned me on_." He rock his hips into hers pushing the hard aching length against her clothed womanhood. Really driving home the fact that she was in fact, really turned him on. He growled again into her ear. She squeaked again but made no attempt at pushing him away. "So Levy, what are we going to do about it?" He licked the side of her neck, drawing a small gasp from her lips.

He looked at her, her eyes wide. He expected to see fear laced with nervousness in her green eyes. Instead, Levy looked up at him, her face a brilliant embarrassed red, but also filled with want. She bit her lip as she rocked her hips back against his. "Will you teach me how to..." She paused unable to really find the words, removing her gaze from his turning her head slightly out of embarrassment, "Help... you with that?" She shimmied a small hand out from under his grip and traced her pointer finger from in between Gajeel's chest, over his hard abs and looping itself around the elastic band in his boxers. "Please.."

What? He was shocked at where this was going. He never imagined the tiny woman beneath him to be so forward. He pushed his head into the pillow so he could line his lips up with ear, "Go for it shrimp. I'll let you know how I like it." She nodded and he felt the palm of her hand gently touch him right below his belly button, her fingers were slightly cold to the touch. It felt great against his now boiling skin, he groaned a little at the difference in temperature. Her hand slipped under the elastic band and the tips of her fingers brushed his tip, causing it to jump up in excitement. "Mmm... Levy." He coaxed her to continue. She ran 2 fingers from his tip under the base along a large vein, when she got to the bottom she wrapped her delicate fingers around him softly, unsure on how tight to hold him.

Gajeel inhaled, she hadn't really done anything but he was getting excited way to quickly, her hesitation drove him crazy. "Is that OK? Not to much? I... don't want to... uhm... hurt you." She was choosing her words carefully, knowing it sounded kind of ridiculous.

"Gihehe, you aren't going to hurt me shorty." He nibbled on her ear, "I like it a little rough." He felt her tighten her grip around him, responding to his statement, as she moved her palm up and down him. "Shit Levy!" The sudden pressure sent shocks throughout his body. Levy read his responses to her touch and continued, rolling her thumb over his tip when she reached it. She was a quick learner.

Gajeel knew he was dangerously close to his end. She had quickened her pace as he huffed louder in her ear. "Gajeel..." She moaned quietly in his ear, her sexy quiet voice enough to send him off. Electricity crackled through his body, he bit onto her shoulder unintentionally, she whimpered in pleasure. She held onto him until he was finished, letting go only when his body stopped convulsing. She removed her hand from his boxers and wiped it gingerly on the sheets beside her.

He pushed himself onto a elbow to look down at her. Her face was pleased but embarrassed, her shining green eyes meeting his hesitantly. "Gihee. You sure you've never done this before shrimp?"

The blue haired mage looked away from him and said one word, "Books." That made sense, she had learned a little from what she had read in books. "Didn't know you were into that stuff bookworm?" Though he did know that, as he remembered watching her through the window. He smiled at the memory. He laid himself next to her, and started running his fingers over the top over her clothes, caressing the curves in her body. She wiggled against him liking the attention. "Erza and Lucy give them to me to read sometimes." She giggled, "Erza especially loves them." He didn't need to know that.

He turned his attention to back to Levy, "Should I do you next?" He reached his face back into her neck, sucking on the soft part of her ear. She groaned, "Uhh... Mmm?" She was nervous, he could tell as her heart-rate skipped around and her breathing shortened. "I promise I'll be gentle. It's not fun if I only get to enjoy it." He waited for her response as he ran his fingers under the length of the top of her shorts, unbuttoning it. She mewled at his soft touch and turned her head away from him nodding once, her blush was growing onto her neck and chest. "No need to be embarrassed Levy. You're fucking beautiful. Just enjoy yourself." He leaned over her again taking her lips in his, kissing her softly.

He sat up and tugged at the bottom of her tan shorts pulling them down to her ankles where she kicked them off, exposing simple blue lace panties. Her smell of arousal flooded over him. He leaned down kissing her hip bones, nipping at them. Levy gasped and wrapped her hands with fistfuls of his black hair. With one hand he reached down and cupped her entrance over the blue fabric, rubbing his middle finger over her nub. The blue fabric growing damper by the moment. With his other hand he reached up her back under her shirt unclasping the bra she wore. He brought his hand to her front, grabbing a soft mountain in his hands, massaging it gently. Gajeel was rewarded with a happy mewl and tug of the hair wrapped in her hands. "Gajeel... stop teasing me."

He chuckled. She had asked for it. He pulled down her blue panties in a swift motion and slide a finger in between her folds, her slippery warmth happy to accept him. Levy groaned and arched her back into him.

LEVY

She could feel her the heat in her body building, her nerves and embarrassment disappearing from her with every stroke of Gajeel's finger. "Gajeel..." She cooed his name and was rewarded as he slipped a finger inside her. She tensed up, expecting pain, there was only a slight pressure. "Don't worry shrimp. This shouldn't hurt you. If it does let me know."

His other hand fondled her chest, tugging at her hard nipples. The places his hand touched quivered in pleasure. she felt like her body was floating away from her. Gajeel was moving his finger expertly inside her, running over and over the most sensitive spot, he moved his thumb to stroke her clit with the same rhythm.

"Fuck..." She cursed out loud in pleasure feeling herself climb higher and higher. Spots danced in front of her eyes, her body rippled with waves of electricity as she tumbled into ecstasy. Her body twitched, her hips pushed against him, she pulled Gajeel's hair hard. She settled back down into the sheets as pleasure coursed through her body, her thought's slowly returning to her.

"Gihehe..." Gajeel kissed her belly button and looked up at her. "Now I really don't want to go back." He removed himself from her and brought his glistening fingers to his lips, licking her off his hands.

"Gajeel?!" The sudden sight of him licking herself off him was extremely embarrassing. "Gajeel! Wh-what are you doing?" She reached out to stop him but he trapped her wrist with his other hand.

"Don't deny me my reward Levy." He glared at her, "Don't be embarrassed by this. You are fucking delicious." He grinned at her evily, "I can't wait to taste you for real." She squeaked knowing fully what he meant by that.

"Don't worry shrimp. We will save that for another time." He patted her head with his free hand. "For now, we should probably head back. Let's go home."

She smiled at him. "Yea, let's go home." She couldn't wait to tell Lucy about this.

* * *

><p>GAJEEL<p>

The train ride back was miserable. He still felt slightly nauseous just thinking about it as they walked down the road back to their guild. Levy had re-crushed a word of lavender into the burnt orange headband Gajeel still held on to. The make-shift eye covering had helped him sleep through about half of the trip but he still suffered through a few hours. He had retied the orange headband over his own forehead, happy that Levy didn't bother to ask for it back. It was his lucky charm. He would never be apart from it again.

"I'm almost nervous..." Levy said as she squeezed his hand. The guild hall was coming into view. Despite them being sidetracked that morning, they were able to make the early train headed back to Magnolia. The sun was just beginning to set, the dark sky moving quickly to swallow the last of the yellow rays shooting across the clear sky.

He looked down at the bluenette, noticing a pretty heavy bite mark left by him, on the top of her shoulder. Shit. That would definitely come back to bit him in the ass.

"Yea... me too." Gajeel could only imagine what the vicious mother hen named Titania would do to him once she saw that mark. Maybe, she wasn't there. He could only hope.

They walked up to the open guild hall doors, light from inside flooded the street, crashes and yells could be heard echoing off the surroundings. He felt Levy squeeze his hand. He looked down at her. She was smiling up at him, but he could tell her nerves were growing. They both knew the guild would flip out.

"Gihehe, oh fuck it! Let's get this over with so we can go home." He picked her up to rest her thighs on his forearm, she wrapped her arm over his shoulder and rubbed his back. She nodded hmpf'ing in agreement.

They walked through the guild entrance together.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! They're finally back!<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story up till now.  
>Thank you to those who might in the future!<br>And thank you to those who just took the time to read it!  
>You all rock!<strong>

**I hope you liked it!  
>Until then, stay classy ;)<strong>


	17. Chapter 15: Home

**Thanks for reading everyone!**  
><strong>Thank you thank you for the reviews and sweet words.<strong>

**It looks like I'll be able to wrap this story up before I leave in October.**  
><strong>If I have time, I'll try to start my next planned story.<strong>  
><strong>I mean I'll have plenty of time during my 8 hour flight home. Yeesh.<strong>  
><strong>So I should be able to get some stuff written.<strong>

**Hiro Mashima. Owner of Fairy Tail.**  
><strong>You are the man.<strong>

* * *

><p>LUCY<p>

"LLLLLEEEVVVVYYYYY!" She screamed as soon as she saw the duo walk in, she sprinted towards them. It took her a moment for what she saw to hit her like a ton of bricks, she stopped dead in her tracks. The entire lively guild froze and practically turned to the door at the exact same time. Nobody said anything.

The rumors had sprung to life during their time away. Lucy was actually the start of a lot of those rumors. When she told Natsu what she thought was happening the whole guild knew something way up between Levy and Gajeel by the next day. The whole guild was practically on edge waiting for them to get back, there were a lot of bets riding on their relationship. Lucy needed to know what was going on. She cornered Lily almost every chance she got, asking more and more questions, the poor black cat was a wreck.

Gajeel had walked through the door with Levy lifted up in one of his arms, the bluenette sitting up tall on his forearm, her smile beaming as she waved back at Lucy. Gajeel was wearing her burnt orange headband across his forehead, he set her down carefully. _Both_ of them were blushing. _GAGEEL IS BLUSHING!?_ The large dragon slayer looked around the guild glaring at everyone, he sat a hand on the tiny woman's shoulder in an almost threatening way. Levy set a comforting hand over his and patted it gently. Her blush continuing to grow.

"Hey Lu!" She said quietly. "Hey everyone..." With that the whole guild erupted in cheers and laughter. Members were exchanging money and fulfilling bets. Levy chuckled to herself. She was in on a couple bets herself. She definitely won the bet between her and Natsu, would have to pay for a whole month of her rent. Now, whether she one the other one with Cana, that would be another story? She needed more information from Levy.

She ran over to the new couple who were busy being bombarded by everyone. She heard Elfman from somewhere in the guild, "That's a real man!" The blonde pushed her way through the other members who had gathered around showering them with congratulations. Gajeel looked pissed, he didn't like everyone huddled around them and he pulled Levy in closer to him. His hand still on her shoulder. Levy looked a little flustered and was smiling brightly at everyone. Lucy reached through the wall of members and grabbed onto Levy's hand.

"LEVY! You're coming with me! We definitely need to talk! Sorry Gajeel!" She tugged at the bluenette's hand pulling her away from the dragon slayer who suddenly looked very concerned. _Geez, what's his issue? She **is**__ my best friend._

As soon as his hand left her shoulder, the guild exploded again. "OOOOHHHHHHH SHIT!" Cana looked at Lucy, "I KNEW IT! Look at THAT mark! It's time to pay up blondey!" Lucy turned around to see that Levy had a pretty gnarly bite mark placed neatly on the top of her shoulder. Levy squeaked and covered it up with her free hand.

"Ah-haa... It's... it's really not what it looks like." Levy stumbled over her words, as Lucy pulled her towards a table in the corner of the guild.

"We need to talk about this right now. Cana get over here!" Lucy yelled at the slightly tipsy mage, who was already following them.

"Time to fess up blue." Cana said pushing Levy into a seat. "You slept with that dragon slayer, didn't you? I'll know if you're lying." She always cut right to the chase.

Levy's face turned a brilliant red but shook her head no. "No! NO! We didn't... do _that..." _She looked at the two of them earnestly shaking her hands out in front of her.

"BUT YOU DID DO SOMETHING!?" Lucy had won the bet. Cana looked defeated, she had bet that Gajeel wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants. Lucy had a little more faith in the iron mage, but she _was_ concerned for a moment when she had seen the bite mark on Levy's shoulder.

"Uhm... well..." Levy looked down at the floor obviously very embarrassed, especially since others joined around the table. Juvia, Wendy, Evergreen, and Lisanna had already placed themselves around the table listening eagerly.

"Juvia wants to know what happened!" Juvia sang as she reached over the table to hug Levy.

"Is Gajeel your boyfriend now?" Wendy, the most innocent one in probably the whole guild, asked sweetly. Her white cat Charle sat in her lap looking very displeased at being apart of this conversation. Evergreen placed her hands over the sky maiden's ears, "We're going to require all the details Levy. We want to know everything. Is he huge? How big? Show me with your hands." Levy's eyes grew big in their sockets taken back by the vulgar question.

"Evergreen, don't you think that's a little too personal to ask her?" Lisanna said as she placed a hand on Levy's knee, "You don't have to answer that."

"Yes SHE DOES!" Cana and Evergreen both yelled at the same time.

Lucy looked up to see Erza standing behind Levy, giving her a motherly once over to check for any signs of damage. Lucy reached forward and clasped her hands over the mark on her friend's shoulder, praying that it had slipped Erza's gaze.

"Lucy..." Erza growled at her, "Please remove your hands from Levy's shoulders this instant." Levy squeaked at the voice, getting up quickly to turn and face the Titania, placing her own hand over the mark.

"Erza." the bluenette said sternly to the scarlet warrior, "This is nothing. I am not hurt in anyway. He didn't do anything to me that I didn't consent to. This just happened in... in the heat of the moment." Levy blushed, her face turning the color of Erza's hair.

Erza grabbed Levy's hand off her shoulder and stared down at the pretty awful red mark on her shoulder. She dropped Levy's hand, her piercing stare turning to land on the iron dragon slayer. "Erza. Please." Levy tried grabbing her attention away from him.

_Fuck. This is going to be bad for Gajeel. _Lucy needed to help, Erza took protecting the females of the guild very seriously. Almost to the point of boarding insanity. "Erza, I think if Levy says its ok..." She was cut off by Erza's fierce glare, "If you condone these horrific types of actions to happen, you do not deserve to call Levy your best friend."

Lucy flinched. _Ouch. _She knew it was to late. There was no saving Gajeel now.

She watched as Erza walked over to Gajeel. Every girl at the table was too scared to even warn the iron dragon of his impending doom.

GAJEEL

He was fuming, everyone was touching him, slapping him on the back, congratulating him, asking him absurd personal questions which he didn't bother answering. That stupid blonde bimbo already stole Levy from him, he knew he would have a hard time tearing the blue-haired girl away from her friend.

Lily flew over his head to land on Gajeel's shoulder, "You idiot. Why did you leave such a noticeable mark on her?"

Gajeel knew he shouldn't be mad at Lily, he couldn't imagine what the girl's put him through. He just shrugged. He knew he shouldn't have but it just happened, there was no point in hiding it any longer.

"Gajeel." He heard a threatening powerful female voice from behind the wall of guys that surrounded him. _Fuck. That's Erza._ "Sorry Gajeel." His cat whispered in his ear as he flew over to Levy. The wall of males parted for the Tatania and quickly scampered away. They didn't want to be caught in the cross-fires._  
><em>

"Erza." He knew this would end badly. Might as well get it over with now.

"You marked Levy. You've soiled her innocence and good name..." She walked towards him her anger making her hair whip around her head.

He sighed, maybe if he was honest she would let him off easy. Highly unlikely, but worth a shot. "Yes Erza, I bit her, but..."

She threw a punch into his stomach sending him flying out the door not even bothering to listen to the rest of what he had to say.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you. If any of you injure any of the females in here for any reason... I will find out. And you will be punished for your misdeeds." She walked out the door after the iron dragon who was laying in a crumpled heap outside.

LEVY

Her heart went out to Gajeel. They should have planned for this better. But he insisted on leaving the mark out. Only until they actually got back to the guild did he seem to change his mind. She remembered him placing a hand on her shoulder to cover it up. She held Lily in her arms as she looked out the door, she saw Erza's shadow hovering over her dragon slayer, probably giving him a threatening warning. Lily pushed his ears against his head, wincing as the Tatania's voice reached his ears from outside.

"No use trying to save him now Levy," Cana said taking a big gulp of her drink.

"Yea, so you might as well just sit down and tell us what we want to know..." Evergreen was getting impatient, she needed to know what had happened between them. NOW.

Levy sat down and sighed. "Alright... What do you want to know?" She knew it was futile to try and keep anything from her friends. If she ever hoped to leave tonight, she would need to play along with them. Lucy placed a reassuring had on her shoulder.

-About an hour later-

Gajeel was still outside getting the talking to of a lifetime outside. She wanted to go out there, but figured it would hurt his pride and she wouldn't be able to stop Erza anyways. She had sufficiently answered all her friends embarrassing questions to their liking and was now sitting with Lucy and Lily discussing the job she had just returned from. Natsu and Happy also sat at the table with them, though neither of them cared enough to pay attention. She had pulled out a copy of the ancient spellbook, from her purse and was going over it with them. She had made a copy, with Mr. Beau's authorization, to bring back to put in the guild archives.

Lily, Natsu and Happy looked up at the door. All three of their ears were twitching and they winced every now and then, apparently able to hear every word that was going on out side. Levy turned around to see Erza walk back through the door as if nothing had happened. A few moments later Gajeel appeared in the doorway, he was scuffed up, his hair was a mess, his clothes torn, there was a pretty substantial 3 gashes on his upper arm that looked like a scratch mark.

"Remind me to never date anyone in the guild." Natsu said looking at the dragon slayer walking through the door who was bent over clutching his crotch. Levy looked at Lucy, who's expression became suddenly depressed. She knew that Lucy had harbored feelings for Natsu, and was trying desperately to keep them at bay. The young pink-haired dragon slayer had no idea, nor did he really ever show any form of intimate affection. At least not that she ever saw, though Lucy had mentioned her brief fleeting moments of genuine affection that Natsu had shown her. Levy wondered when he would ever start becoming interested in the opposite sex. She would have to ask Gajeel about that sometime.

Elfman walked over to Gajeel and threw one of his arms over his shoulder, leading him to a table. "Took it like a real man!" The large white haired mage sat him down at a table and handed him a beer. Which Gajeel gladly took and downed in one gulp.

She gathered her stuff. "I think I'm going to take Gajeel back. Are you coming Lily?" She asked the black cat. "I think I'll head home in a little Levy. I'm not quite tired yet."

She walked over to the bar and handed Mira the copy of the book she had translated. "For the guild archives Mira."

"Oh thank you Levy! I'm glad to see your mission was a success." The soft spoken mage smiled at her, "In more ways than one I can see." She winked as she went to place the papers in a safe location.

"Mira? Where are Droy and Jet?" She had yet to see either of them, and was suddenly worried.

"Oh, I sent those two off on a mission. They should be back in about 5 weeks." Mira filled a glass with golden liquid and set it on the counter next to Master Makarov who had just walked up. "That way they wouldn't try and track you down. They weren't to keen on you going alone with Gajeel. But I see that everything went well. I'm sure they will be so happy for you when they come back."

Levy knew that was a lie, those two would be following her around crying for weeks afterwards. But at least Mira managed to buy her a couple weeks of solitude. "Thank you Mira. Hi Master!" Levy sat down on a barstool next to the guild's third master. The tiny man took at big gulp of his beer. "So you and Gajeel?" His voice was fatherly.

"Seems so." Levy smiled at him, "I was surprised myself, I thought he was never going to let the past go."

"He's probably still working on that. But I feel that you will help him continue move to a much happier place in his life." He turned to look at her smiling, "I am very proud of you both."

"Thanks Master." She said getting off her barstool. Mira brought over a bag of ice and placed it in front of Levy, who grabbed it from her, "For Gajeel." She said winking as she returned to her work.

"I want to ask you about how your mission went later. I'm sure you discovered some interesting things." He said as she walked away. Levy looked over her shoulder, "Absolutely Master. I had a great time and learned some new things." She giggled, she had learned some very interesting new things. She waved over her shoulder as she walked away. Members came up to her as she walked toward her dragon, stopping her, wishing them congratulations, and making teasing comments about the mark on her shoulder.

Levy wondered when the talk about her relationship with Gajeel would die down. Probably, not for awhile. She would have to pressure Lucy and Natsu on getting together, that way some of the heat would be taken off them.

She walked up to Gajeel, who had him arms in his lap and was bent over at the waste with his head laying on the table. She rubbed his shoulder and he turned his head to look at her from the corner of his red eye. Levy placed the bag of ice on the table, looking at him apologetically. "From Mira." She sat down next to him facing the opposite direction as him. He grabbed the bag and placed it in his lap, his body relaxing almost instantly. "I'm sorry about Erza, I tired to stop her." She felt bad and stared at her hands in her lap.

"Eh, I knew it would probably happen this way. That she-devil is far to protective over all you females." He grunted in annoyance but with respect. She would have to ask him what exactly Erza said and did to him later. Right now she felt it was still to fresh in his mind. He smiled at her and reached around to shuffle her hair. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Your place or mine?" Levy asked bumping her body into the dragon's side playfully.

"Mine definitely. Yours probably has so many books, there wouldn't be any room." Gajeel already knew that was the case. He would probably have to devote a whole room to her books if she ever decided to move in with him.

"Haha yea your right. I was hoping you would say that, I was really wondering what your's and Lily's place looked like." She smiled as the dragon slayer grunted getting up. He still looked a little sore. She stood up next to him and they walked out the door side-by-side, Gajeel still holding the bag of ice over his crotch.

Levy heard a slew of cat calls and whistles call after them. Lucy yelled from behind her "I'll see you later Levy! Have a good night!" She tossed up her hand to wave behind her, sticking her tongue out at the guild over her shoulder.

Maybe tonight, if he was up for it... Her mind drifted to the dragon slayer beside her. She wanted him, and she felt bad for holding out on him. She knew it must be real torture for an impulsive guy like him.

"Sure," she thought,"if the situation presents itself_. Why the hell not?"_

GAJEEL

The bag of ice he held against his aching crotch helped dull the pain as they walked down the unpaved path to his place. He was glad Levy hadn't heard Erza, if she did, the threats made by the warrior female would've surely scared her enough to not even touch him. Levy walked quietly beside him, her mind ticking away in her deep thoughts. She was being awfully quiet, she hadn't said a word since they left the guild. Maybe she was nervous? She didn't look nervous, she held her bags, one hung from her shoulder, the heavier book filled on clung to her chest in her arms.

"What-cha thinking about shrimp?" He figured he would ask. He wanted to know.

"I'm just... really happy to be back." She smiled up at him. There was a calmness radiating off her, her smooth white skin shining in the moonlight.

He huffed back in agreement, kind of. He could have really gone without the overwhelming reaction by everyone in the guild, and would have preferred to avoid Erza's "lecture" altogether. The bluenette looked around, they had walked into the woods, and were still stepping along a narrow dirt path.

"Almost there." He said answering her silent question. The path opened up into a small clearing, his brick house with a chimney and small covered patio sat comfortably between the trees. Seeing his place he relaxed further, it was his sanctuary where he could escape the guild and the rest of the world. Lily, and now Levy, were the only other people who knew it's location.

"You really picked a spot away from everyone." Levy laughed at him cutely.

"I tried living in an apartment in town, but I hated everyone. I hated the landlord, and my neighbors. It stressed me out. So when Lily and I came back from Edolas, we bought this piece of land and built the place ourselves." He didn't know why he was telling her. It didn't matter.

She nodded "It suits you." She said quietly as she followed him through the small neat front yard and up the few steps onto the covered patio. He opened the door flipped on the switch to the lights and walked inside holding it open for the bluenette as she entered. The lights flickered on as he walked over to the fireplace along the right wall, it was getting chilly now that the sun has set. There was a large brown couch, comfy looking chair, and wooden coffee table placed strategically in front of the now glowing fire. The room was actually really spacious, moonlight shone in through the few windows placed around the room.

Levy had set her bags on the table to the left as she walked in the door. She looked around, the kitchen was clean and neat along the left side of the room, a small kitchen island cut the room in half. A hallway opened up at the far end of the wall right down the middle of the back wall. Gajeel watched her as Levy walked over to a wooden bookshelf along a wall in the living room that held Lily's small collection of books.

"It's really... clean." She said almost surprised, she ran her fingers over the small letters that were printed on the edge of the books.

"Lily is really obsessed with cleanliness and organization." Gajeel shrugged, it left less work for him to do so he was fine with it. She nodded.

Levy had her back turned toward him as she pulled a book off the shelf, flipping through the pages. He had to get her away from the bookshelf soon or he would never get her to come to bed with him. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head in to smell the crook of her neck. Her leather scent was mixed with everyone's at the guild. To many people had touched her. It made him angry.

"I'm guessing these are also Lily's." She teased as she closed the book and put it back in the same spot on the shelf. He was surprised that she had so easily put the book back, and on her own accord. He nodded as she leaned back into him. "Aren't you going to give me the grand tour?" She said as she patted his arms around her waist.

"Gihe, yea sure." He grabbed her hand as he lead her down the hall, "That was the living room and kitchen." He pointed to a door on the right, "That's our storage room." He pointed to the two doors on the left, "That one is Lily's bathroom, and his room. Though he never sleeps in it..." He tugged her to the last door on the right, "And this is my room." He opened up the door to his simple room. He had a pretty large bed sitting on a metal frame sitting in the corner up against a window that was covered in a small black curtain. His bed was covered with a few pillows and a large tan quilt which was thrown about, Gajeel never made his bed much to the discomfort of his cat. A small wood nightstand stood next to it, a lamp sat on top. He had a dresser along the wall next to him door, a few dirty clothes were still tossed in the corner of his room. Lily never cleaned Gajeel's room, unfortunately for the dragon slayer. On the ceiling above his bed there was a sky roof he had installed earlier that year. He loved looking up at the stars at night, it reminded him of his days with Metallicana.

"Haha. It's so... you." Levy chuckled to herself, she wrapped her arms around her. The heat from the fire place hadn't quite made it to this part of the house.

Gajeel opened the door to his bathroom, "This is my bathroom." Lily insisted that they build him his own, but the cat never used it. Gajeel's bathroom was spacious, a large tub and shower was against the wall, the sink and mirror in the opposite corner.

He turned and looked at the script mage who was standing beside the bed looking up out the sky roof. She still clung to herself and rubbed her upper arms with her hands as she tried making herself warmer. Her smell, that was mixed with other members of the guild, wafted towards him as she rubbed her arms. He hated the fact that she smelt like other people. He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms. She looked at him with a small blush, without worry or embarrassment, it was different. Something had changed in her on their walk over. Gajeel hadn't the faintest clue. All he knew was that she smelled like other people and that it was pissing him off.

"You need to take a shower. You smell like the guild." Gajeel set her down in the bathroom and turned on the shower head. He fought the urge to stay in there with her, instead he turned around and reached under the sink to grab her a towel, setting it on the counter as he turned to walk out.

When he turned around he found Levy undressing herself. Her top was already off revealing a simple dark blue bra, she was tugging her skirt off when she looked up at him and smiled. _What?_

_"_Gajeel... Aren't you going to take a shower with me?" She said turning around and reached up to unclasp her bra, pulling the straps off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor with a soft thud.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the LAST ONE for this series.<br>****I really hope the last chapter will fulfill all your hopes and desires.  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading. You are beautiful and perfect and amazing.  
>:)<strong>


	18. Chapter 16: End

**This is it! The final chapter. **  
><strong>*TEARS STREAMING DOWN FACE* <strong>  
><strong><em>Extra<em> long and extra lemony :) **  
><strong>If you want to avoid the smut just skip down to the second section.<strong>

**Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, followed, or just plan read this story.  
><strong>**Thank you to those in the future as well ;) I know you're out there!**  
><strong>I consider my first fan-fic a success thanks to all of your beautiful smiling faces. <strong>  
><strong>I can't express enough how your reviews lifted up my days. <strong>  
><strong>I looked forward to seeing the little email sign pop up on my phone throughout the day.<strong>

**I hope my next one will be just as well received! **  
><strong>I spent the night toying with ideas in my head. <strong>  
><strong>I even re-read some Fairy Tail so I could get into the NaLu frame of mind.<strong>

**The ever inspiring Hiro Mashima. You beautiful owner of all things Fairy Tail.**  
><strong>Please continue to grace us with your godly creativity.<strong>

* * *

><p>LEVY<p>

She shocked herself at the words that came out of her mouth, but surprisingly she didn't become embarrassed at all. She did blush slightly at her boldness, and the feeling of Gajeel's eyes on her bare back, but she was determined. She had made up her mind. Hopefully Gajeel would take the bait. Which he did as Levy heard him walk towards her, his heavy boots thumping the tiled floor under him. She felt him gently brush her blue hair back from where it fell over her neck, exposing her white skin now riddled with little goosebumps. He reached around her waist and pulled her into him, he brought his lips to her shoulder and kissed his way up the bluenette's neck, stopping at the bare spot just behind her ear.

"Someone's being bold." Gajeel whispered in her ears. The steam from the shower rose up and swirled around them. He inhaled, but quickly lifted his head away from her. She turned to head to look up at the dragon slayer who had crinkled his nose in disgust. "What?" Levy was instantly infuriated with him. Here she was stepping out of her comfort zone and he was standing there looking grossed out. She crossed her arms over her bare chest, and puffed her cheeks out.

"Levy, you smell like everyone in the guild!" He pulled down the dark blue panites she had on, and in one swift motion picked her naked body up and set her in the bathtub under the hot stream of water. "It's pissing me off! I don't like other people's scent on you."

Levy winced at the sudden hot stream of water that collided with her cold skin. "What? Gajeel!" She tried to push him away from her as he kneeled down beside the tub, grabbing a bottle of shampoo off the side and squirting some of the light clear blue liquid onto her head, massaging in into her scalp. The bubbles sprang to life, and flowed over her naked body as he diligently scrubbed the scent off her.

She settled down as he washed her hair, enjoying the feeling of his fingers scrubbing her scalp. She thought it was cute how flustered and upset he had gotten for her smelling like others in the guild. She turned to look at him. His face was determined, but it relaxed as he sniffed her shoulder. Apparently the smell was being collected by the soap bubbles and were washing down the drain.

A small spot of soap had splashed itself onto his cheek, Levy reached a hand up and wiped it away with her hand. Gajeel looked up at her, his eyes wide with shock, apparently he had impulsively reacted to her smell by throwing her in the tub like that and scrubbing her ruthlessly.

"Levy.." His red eyes met hers apologetically as his hand's stopped in her hair, "Sorry about that. I just really didn't like their smells all over you. I just kind of reacted."

She chuckled, he was really an impulsive guy, she felt a lump grow in the back of her throat. He had really tried hard to hold himself back while they were on the job. It must have been really hard for him. She never really thought that she was possibly hurting him by her selfish need to take things slow.

She rubbed her thumb over his cheek and leaned in to put her lips sweetly against him. He grumbled under his breath, wanting to say something, but stopping himself, instead he kissed her deeper, her lips parted letting his warm tongue wrestle with her own. She pushed against him deepening the kiss, pulling him into her with the hand she had brought behind his neck. He kissed her back harder, eagerly, his want for her overflowing into his kiss.

She felt his hands in her hair move down the sides of her face onto her shoulders, down her sides. He ran a finger back up and down her spin, making Levy's body shiver. Why was she the only one naked? She was pissed. That wasn't what she wanted.

"Dummy!" She pulled away from his kiss, catching her breath, "Why am I the only one naked?" She grabbed his face in between her hands glaring into his red eyes, he looked back at her and chuckled.

"Good point shrimp." He stood up pulling his shirt off over his head. The dragon slayer loomed over her, shirtless, staring down at her. He paused, his eager stare looking at her as if he was deciding what to do next.

"Well, don't just stand there stupid." Levy hmpf'ed and brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them, suddenly feeling insecure with the large incredibly sexy dragon slayer standing over her, looking down at her like he wanted to eat her up.

"Gihe..." Gajeel reached down and turned the shower on full blast, the warm stream forcefully pushing all the soap off her. He shut it off and reached behind him to grab the towel that was on the counter. He scooped the tiny naked women up out of the tub, rubbing the large towel over her. He covered it over her head and dried her hair.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled at him halfheartedly, while one part of her enjoyed being manhandled like this, it also made her feel like a child. "Gajeel, I'm not a child I can dry myself off."

"Sorry shorty, I'm not taking my hands off you." He continued to rub her completely dry, she just glared at him. He was enjoying treating her like a helpless animal. It was making her angry.

His big red eyes looked up to meet hers, they were looking at her teasingly a small evil smirk tugging at his mouth. What was he thinking? Gajeel was kneeling in front of her while she stood in front of him as he dried her off. He had kept her mostly wrapped up, her body hidden from him behind the towel. He looked at her mischievously as he grabbed a corner of the towel pulling it away from her naked body, throwing it behind him.

"GAJEEL!" Her sudden complete exposure to the shirtless dragon kneeling in front of her made her blush violently. She tried covering herself from him, but he grabbed her wrists and brought his face closer to her's slowly, all the while looking up and down her body. It made her feel incredibly self-conscious.

He chuckled, "You were the one who got undressed in front of me shrimp. Did you forget? Or did you change your mind?" His nose brushed hers as he teased her, his red eyes squinting at her like he already knew the answer.

Gajeel was right, she had started this. She was going to finish it! _I will not be a child anymore!_

_"_No. I didn't change my mind. You just startled me." She said shyly. Even though she knew what she wanted and planned on letting it happen tonight, all the mental preparations she had built up on the way over, all her confidence, seemed to suddenly slip away from her. She was nervous, she heard the first time would hurt, she had an idea of what to expect after her last experience, it seemed to all change from what she read in the books when she was actually touching flesh and bone. However, despite her sudden nervousness, she trusted Gajeel to take care of her.

"You're so cute when your face is all red bookworm." He picked her up in his arms, their bare skin was touching. Levy's mind panicked, but she quickly gathered her thoughts together. No. She would be brave, she would no longer be a child who needed time and space. She wanted Gajeel. She wanted to be his completely.

He opened the door to the bathroom and walked out into the room. The sky roof let bright silver moonlight flood the space, showering everything is a calming grey color. Levy made circles with her fingers on Gajeel's broad muscular chest as he walked over to the bed, tossing her suddenly onto the unkempt sheets. She bounced as she landed on her back. Gajeel stood at the foot of the bed and stared at her suddenly serious.

"Levy." He paused, "Last chance. I don't want to rush you into anything but I'm feeling really overwhelmed right now and if we keep this up, I probably won't be able to stop myself this time." Levy could tell he was worried, she appreciated the fact that he had made sure she was alright. His obvious concern for her helped her confidence grow again. She sat up and looked at him waiting for him to return his gaze since he had looked away from her.

"Gajeel." Levy looked up at him, "It's ok. Really." He turned his head sharply to meet her face. "Don't lie to me shrimp." He threatened her, his voice growling, "You don't need to force yourself."

She sat up and crawled on her knees on the bed over to him, placing her hands firmly on either side of his cheeks, making their eyes meet. "Gajeel. I'm not forcing myself. I promise." She was firm, she feared her voice would crack, but it didn't, the confidence he gave her helped keep her resolve.

"Dragon's mate for life Levy. After tonight, you will be mine, you will be bound to me forever." He was serious. "Are you su..." She cut him off with a kiss, successfully shutting him up. She knew all this, she knew what she was getting herself into and she wanted it. She wanted to be his forever.

He kissed her back this time letting himself go. Levy was shocked at the increase in passion; he really had been holding himself back. He ravaged her mouth with his tongue as he shimmied out of his pants and boxers quickly kicking them to the side of the room. His hands reached up, running his fingers over and over her body, up and down the length of her, feeling every inch of her bare skin with haste and want. It was like he couldn't get enough of her tiny curvy body. His hands grabbed at her ass pulling her close to him, he broke their kiss, nipping and biting at her neck and shoulder down to her collarbone. Levy's hands were running her fingers through in his black mane, occasionally reaching down his back clawing her nails into his scarred skin. Their moans, pants, growls and mewls bounced off the walls. He put a knee on the edge of her bed, wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer as they fell back onto the bed, Gajeel pinning Levy under him.

He kissed her roughly again, stealing the breath from her lungs. He reached up and pulled her blue hair firmly but not painfully, to break her lips away from his. He kissed and nibbled his way in between her chest, taking one perky breast him his large hands, the other one quickly found itself in his mouth, and he sucked and nibbled and tugged at her chest.

"Ga-jeel..." Levy moaned out his name, only throwing fuel on the fire for the dragon slayer. He released his lips from her swollen nipple and drug his tongue down the center of her belly, he paused biting her hipbone, giving her large matching hickeys on either side. His fingers caressed her womanhood, making long deliberate strokes over and over her slippery center. Levy wanted him to enter her with one of those rough fingers but he didn't. He was enjoying teasing her to much, whenever he got close to slipping a digit inside her, she would mewl out in want, but he denied her that and continued to stroke her without mercy. She growled at him in frustration when he did this to her, chuckling into the soft skin on her belly. She pulled on his hair in retribution, only making Gajeel tease her more.

Just when Levy thought she was going to snap from Gajeel's relentless teasing, he licked his way down the crook of her thigh, he threw her legs over his shoulders as he suckled and nibbled his was down to the bluenette's center. Levy let out a loud gasp as his lips touched her lower folds. She felt him slide his hot tongue skillfully between her lower lips, licking her swollen tender nub. Levy saw spots and she couldn't breath, her mind was exploding with want and pleasure, waves of electricity and heat flooded her under her skin. "S-shitt..." She cursed under her breath as she bucked her hips up into him. She could feel Gajeel chuckle as he placed an arm over her hipbone, pinning her to the bed. She fought against him as she lashed out, the heat in her gut growing. It was almost to much, she felt like she was going to pass out. She inhaled, remembering to breath. She had forgotten to breath, she gasped for breath unable to collect enough oxygen.

The dragon slide his tongue into her center, moving it in and out and around. He reached his free hand up under him and finally, slide a long finger into her. Causing Levy to burst at the seams, she tumbled over and under in her climax, pleasure rippled through her as she gripped at the messy sheets and held in a scream from behind her lips.

GAJEEL

He felt her tighten around his finger her body coursed in pleasure. She tried to buck around, but he wouldn't let her move, she dung her toes into his back, her face beaded with sweat and her blue hair a sexy mess around her, she bit hard into her lower lip, successfully drawing a little blood. Fuck, she was gorgeous. He looked up at her from his place beneath her thighs. Her creamy porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight that shone down on them from the sun roof. He was so glad he had put that sun roof in.

His blue-haired, sexy, curvy, tiny woman settled back down, breathing heavy, her eyelids closed. Gajeel let her legs fall to his side as he crawled his way back to the meet her face. He brought her back to him from her euphoria in a long deep kiss. He pulled away from her, her eyes fluttered open to look at him, exhausted. "I almost passed out..." She whispered giggling, as she ran her hands over Gajeel's chest that hovered over her own. "Don't do that. We aren't finished." He whispered into her ear as he positioned himself over the woman's center still trembling with pleasure. "Last chance Levy." He looked down at her flustered face, she smiled at him, not a trace of fear or nerves anywhere on her expression. She pulled him down to kiss her, giving him her response.

"This is going to hurt Levy. Just bare with it, it will get better I promise." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm under her waist, she nodded wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. He touched his tip against her silky womanhood and pushed himself in quickly feeling her innocence break around his length. She was so fucking tight. Levy yelled out in pain, whimpering into his neck holding him tightly around his neck, he shushed her quietly waiting for her to relax in his arms. Her breathing relaxed as she shimmied her hips slightly, getting used to the sensation. When her breathing slowed Gajeel looked at her. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she just smiled up at him.

"You ok?" He asked, concerned he had seriously hurt the tiny fragile being under him. Levy pulled him back into her neck, her own face nuzzling his shoulder. "Mm-hmm." She kissed his neck, and pushed her hips against his a little urging him to continue. He had only gone far enough to break her seal, he almost pulled all the way out before pushing himself deeper into the tight cavity. He groaned, God-dammit she felt so fucking good. Levy clawed at his back, moaning loudly in his ear as he continued to pump into her, going deeper and deeper.

He felt the tiny girl arch her back into him, gasping. "Gajeel... Gajeel..." She whispered his name, getting louder with each thrust, Gajeel was loosing it. He went faster, careful to keep tabs on her body language, fearing he would hurt her again. But the bluenette under him seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, she dug her nails into his back, letting out crazy sexy little gasps as he picked up speed. He felt himself giving to his animal instincts, he pushed deeper into her, harder. The blood rushed to his head, causing him to see spots. He growled deeply and bit Levy on the shoulder drawing blood, she gasped in pleasure and pain, he sucked on the open wound and felt her sweet red liquid fill his mouth and slide down his throat. He felt the script mage tighten around his pumping length, sending her into oblivion again, he pulled away from the mark and bit into his own lip, drawing blood before swallowing her cries of pleasure in his mouth. She froze for a very brief moment at the taste of his blood but continued to kiss him back harder than ever. Levy's eagerness and the pulsating grips around his member from her orgasm sent him falling into oblivion after her, the lightning and fire consuming all of his senses.

He had bound them together by blood. Something Metallicana said would happen once he had eventually chose a mate. She was finally his forever.

LEVY

Her dragon slayer collapsed beside her on the bed, pulling out of her slowly. She felt a sharp pain return to her, the space between her thighs gradually starting to throb more and more as she came down from her high. Her shoulder also ached, she could feel a small trickle of blood flow down behind her onto the sheet. Her eyes were closed, she felt the iron dragon slayer cuddle up close to her laying on his side, licking her bleeding bite mark over and over until the blood finally clotted.

"I'm sorry about that Levy. I should have warned you before biting you like that." He reached a hand up the push the messy hair out of her face. "You aren't hurting to bad are you?

She was in a little pain, but it was worth it when compared to the pleasures she had just received. "I'm a little sore, but I'm ok." She turned to open her eyes and look at the dragon laying next to her, concern in his eyes. "Really, I'm ok. That was really amazing." She reached up and touched his face, "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." He grabbed the covers they had kicked down to their feet and pulled them over thier bare bodies. He wrapped his arms around her tiny trembling naked body and pulled her close to him, she fit into his grooves like a puzzle piece. His extreme body warmth soothed her aching muscles. She felt herself loosing a battle to her sleepiness. Gajeel's breathing was beginning to shallow, he was also succumbing to sleep. She opened her eyes and looked up through the sky roof, the stars were dimmed by the brightness of that night's moon. She closed her eyes and felt the darkness wrap her mind up into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>LILY<p>

It was really late when he got back. He had figured he had given the couple long enough time alone. He flew down the narrow path between the trees leading to their house tucked away in the forest. There was smoke coming from the chimney and the lights were on in the kitchen and living room. Were they still up? He knocked on the door, concerned that he might be walking into a dangerous situation. No answer. He pushed the door open. Levy's bags were sitting on the kitchen table, the fire in the fireplace was now only smoldering coals. He flew over and grabbed a log from the neatly placed stack of wood next to the brick fireplace, he set it back on the hot embers and flapped his wings against the fireplace igniting a small flame under the new piece of wood.

He listened intently, the only thing he heard was Gajeel snoring from his room. _They must already be asleep._

He flew to Gajeel's room at the end of the hallway. _I'll just take a quick peek._ He hated sleeping by himself. He missed Gajeel while he was gone and really wanted to cuddle with his dragon slayer. He cracked the door to the room and saw Levy and Gajeel fast asleep on the bed, their bodies cuddled close to each other, wrapped up tightly together under the covers. _Guess I should sleep alone again._ Lily was being selfish but he really just wanted to cuddle. He had barely had the opportunity to ask Gajeel how the rest of the job went. _I guess I can do that tomorrow._

He flew back to the door of his rarely used room. Even when Gajeel was gone, Lily preferred to sleep in Gajeel's bed. He opened the door to his humble room; a small twin sized bed sat on a metal frame in the corner of the room, it was made neatly with a dark green wool blanket, the pillow sat neatly at the head. There was also a small desk with a lamp and a few books stacked neatly upon it along the opposite wall. He set his sword down on the desk and flew into the bed wrapping the soft warm dark green blanket around him till he was completely cocooned in a messy mountain.

He sighed, he should probably get used to sleeping alone, since Levy would come over more often now. This was a drawback that hadn't occurred to him till that moment. But regardless of the black cat's selfish desires he was finally happy to see those two together. The air around Gajeel seemed lighter. He didn't even try to fight back when Erza punished him for marking Levy, which was something he never thought the dragon slayer would do.

He had many questions he needed to ask Gajeel, and he also needed to confess for letting the girls overwhelm him into spilling their relationship. He hadn't even properly congratulated them yet. He hmpf'd, he was truly being a selfish, pathetic cat.

He curled his tail around him and he drifted off into sleep, the sound of Gajeel's comforting snores muffled from behind the walls.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

LEVY

She was sitting in Lucy's apartment, it was her first day back out after her and Gajeel had holed themselves up in his room for the past two days. They only agreed to leave until Lily threatened to lead the questioning blonde right to the hidden place in the woods. Gajeel could not have that. He was very particular about who he let know where his place was. Besides herself and Lily, the only other one who knew was probably Master Makarov. Though she doubted he would ever show up unannounced.

"So..." Lucy said sitting down across from her at the small round table, the blonde placed a small cup of tea in front of Levy who cupped it in her hands. The warmth reminded her of Gajeel's skin melting into hers. She blushed, she was done for, she was now completely obsessed with the dragon slayer. He had turned her mind into pitiful sappy mush. But she kind of liked it, it felt nice to love and be loved in return, so she didn't fight it to much.

"Geez Levy you really got it bad..." Lucy laughed at her, "You're just sitting there daydreaming! I'll never get to talk to you if you keep this up!" The blonde celestial spirit mage smiled at Levy, she knew she was happy for her.

"Haha I really do. I feel like a hopeless romantic like in one of your books!" Levy laughed and took a sip of the warm sweet liquid. She proceeded to tell the spirit mage all about their mission, in much more detail than she had at the guild, and then started to tell her about the last few nights. The new lovers had been very busy catching up on all that pent up sexual frustration.

Lucy's eyes were wide, she blushed. "Oh my god... OH MY GOD!" The blonde bombshell set her mug down on the table with a soft clink. "I never knew that Gajeel was so... was so..."

"Caring? Sweet? Genuine? Amazing in bed?" Levy laughed at the awestruck blonde, her mouth agape as she looked at her utterly shocked.

"Well yeah... He really loves you Levy." Lucy smiled at her. Levy could feel her warm happiness bubble out of her. "So... that whole bonding by blood for eternity thing..." Levy knew where this was headed. "Is that the same with all dragon slayers?"

"That's what Gajeel was telling me. Apparently dragons are very loyal creatures and it rubs off onto dragon slayers. So once they find a mate they bond with them and have to share blood." Levy touched her lips absentmindedly, remembering the taste of fresh irony blood in her mouth. "I didn't really even know what was happening at the time, he just bit me, drank some of my blood and kissed by. He told me later that he had bit his own lip in order to give me his blood." She was still fairly unsure about the whole thing, it seemed a little ridiculous and cliche. But Gajeel had been exceptionally protective over her since then, she hoped it would calm down a little, she wasn't used to having such a powerful protective force hovering over her at all times. It might just be something she would have to get used to. He did agree to letting her go to Lucy's by herself, so maybe it would settle down after awhile.

"Huh..." Lucy was deep in thought. Levy knew she was thinking about Natsu, "Are you thinking about Natsu, Lucy?" She watched as the blondes face turned scarlet.

"Uhm. Why would I do that?" Lucy stumbled over her words, almost dropping the mug of tea that she was about to bring to her lips.

"Haha it's OK Lu. You'll find out soon enough." Levy reached across the table to place a hand on her friends wrist. "Gajeel told me the other dragon slayers in the guild will probably start feeling the itch to find a mate, since he has already marked me or whatever." She didn't really like how it sounded like she was his property, she knew it wasn't like that. Being Gajeel's "mate" probably meant more than even being called his wife, though she still hated the sound of it.

"So Natsu will choose a mate soon?" Fear spread across the mages face. Loke appeared out of nowhere hovering over the blonde checking her rapidly for any signs of damage. "Lucy are you ok? I sensed your fear." He looked around the room, realizing he was in her apartment.

"Hey Loke!" Levy raised a hand at the celestial spirit, who looked confused. "Lucy is fine, we're just talking about some girl stuff is all." Loke looked down at the blonde who was still starring off into space. He waved a hand over her eyes, she snapped to and looked up at him, "OH Loke! I'm fine! Please, don't worry about me!" He looked at her questioningly before agreeing to leave. He waved at the two of them as he disappeared dissolving into specks of glowing light.

Levy still held her hand onto the blonde's wrist across the table, rubbing her thumb over her wrist hoping to soothe the girl's frazzled nerves.

"It will be ok Lu! Gajeel said he could already tell who pinky might pick." _Pinky._ Great she was even starting to talk like the iron mage. She needed to change the subject Lucy looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Enough about dragon slayers. What did you do while I was gone!? Did anything exciting happen while I was away?" She hoped it would be enough to snatch the blonde's thoughts away from dragon slayers and mates.

Her eyes lit up. "You'll never believe who I saw kiss Mira!" The blonde rambled on about the interrogation session with Lily and how Mira used something against Laxus to blackmail him, and then the fiery passionate kiss afterwards.

Levy shuddered at the thought of being interrogated by those three and made a mental note to pick up a few kiwis on the way back for the black cat at a thank you gift.

GAJEEL

He was sitting on the couch, waiting for Levy to come back when his cat flew into the room. "You should probably do something, she will most likely be out all day."

Gajeel sighed, he needed to do something to take his mind off Levy. He was worried. Even though she was in Magnolia, and even though she was with Lucy he couldn't help but worry.

"Let's go train." Suggested the cat who popped into the larger version of himself. "Maybe you can finally beat me now."

"Finally?!" Gajeel stood up instantly fired up at the obvious challenge, "Did you forget who I am cat?!" A bar of iron shot from his fists aimed at Lily, who dogged it.

"Gajeel! At least wait till we're outside!" The cat sprang towards the door.

"What does that stupid pink-haired fuck say?" He cracked his knuckles as he walked outside. "Oh yea... I'm fired up now." An evil grin spread across his face as he lunged after his black cat.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later:<p>

In the guild hall.

Everyone was sitting around the guild during the weekend day. Natsu and Grey were fighting per usual, Elfman was taunting them. Juvia stalked Grey from a corner of the room. Happy tried offering Charle a fish who was sitting at a table with Wendy, Romeo and Lucy. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were chatting in a corner. Mira was cleaning stuff from behind the bar. Lily and Erza were sparing in the middle of the room. Everyone was in a great mood. It was a relatively quiet day for Fairy Tail.

Levy sat in Gajeel's lap in a large chair in their own corner of the room. She was happily pointing at a page in a book she held in front of them, explaining something to Gajeel. He looked over her shoulder, his hands wrapped around her waist, looking at the book with a rather curious expression. He would whisper questions into her ear and, she would flip to another page and point, explaining and answering his many questions.

Just then, from outside the guild hall there was a loud yell. "LLLLLLLEEEEEEEVVVVVVVYYYYYYYYY!" The two voices grew louder as they reached the guild, running inside the open doors of the guild hall. Jet was bent over breathing heavy, Droy had collapsed on the floor next to him. Both their clothes were a tattered dirty mess, and they had dropped the 2 large burlap bags filled with fruits and vegetables onto the floor that they had carried with them.

Jet, who recovered the fastest, looked up frantically around the guild hall. Mira waved at him from behind the bar, "Welcome back!" He didn't bother to wave back his eyes were searching for a tiny blue-haired woman. He stopped and turned to stone when he saw her.

She had looked up from her book to look at the 2 who just had walked through the door screaming her name. She smiled when their eyes met. Behind her the iron dragon slayer, held her closer to him, he glared menacingly at Jet who wilted to the floor his hand reaching towards her, tears pouring from his eyes. "No... Levy..."

Droy, who had finally stood up followed Jet's outstretched hand to land his gaze on Levy, he collapsed to the floor again, also wilting with depression. Jet crawled slowly towards her, "Levy... No... Levy..." He stood up suddenly furious and rushed to her side. Gajeel's hand was already turning into a pillar of iron, ready to shoot it into the bawling man's face as he stumbled towards them, but he was stopped by Levy putting her hand on his.

"Droy. Jet. I'm glad you're back. There is something I've been wanting to talk to you about." She said quietly, smiling at her 2 bawling, dribbling teammates who were stumbling towards her.

"Levy. Why? When? WHY?!" Jet cried, his words incoherently sobbing from his face. He fell to his knees in front of her. Droy had managed to crawl his way next to Jet, he was sobbing her name over and over uncontrollably.

Levy rubbed her temples. This was a bit dramatic, even for those two. "Guys... Please stop this. You're embarrassing me."

Jet looked up and glared at the dragon slayer who was smirking, his head resting on Levy's shoulder, his arms still wrapped protectively around her waist. "YOU!" Jet pointed a Gajeel, "What are YOU doing!? Let her go!" The iron mage just smirked at them, turning his head to sniff the bluenette's neck, running his lips over her skin taunting the sobbing idiots in front of him. Levy scoffed, "Gajeel that's not helping." She lightly smacked his forehead with her hand.

"Take your hands OFF her." Jet stood up pointing a finger at Gajeel who looked like he wanted to bite it off. Droy was still sobbing at Levy's feet trying to grab at her tiny ankles, Gajeel's heavy boot stomped on it before he could touch her.

"Jet, Droy... Please stop. Gajeel and I are a couple now." They sobbed even harder. "I'd like for you three to get along."

"How could we!?" Jet was crying hysterically, "That demon!" He pointed at Gajeel who rolled his eyes, this was getting boring really quick. "That monster hurt all three of us and nailed us to a tree just because! How could you... how could you forgive him!?"

Levy stood up. She was pissed. "Gajeel has changed. You two know that. He's saved my ass more times than I can count. He makes me happy! You either accept this," She pointed to her and Gajeel, "Or you can leave me alone..." She said the last part quietly, tears welled up in her green eyes. "I thought you two wanted me to be happy." She knew exactly how to play those two. Gajeel was pissed, how dare they make her cry. Though he was in no room to judge, he had made Levy cry more times than he could count.

"Levy-y-y! We're sorry!" They cried and sank onto the floor in a sopping mess.

"You should be. Making a stupid scene like that!" She stood up grabbed Gajeel's hand and walked started to walk out the door. Gajeel smirked at them evily down at them as he walked by. He couldn't help but taunt them.

Droy grabbed onto Levy's legs as she walked away Jet clung at her hands. "Levy, Levy we're sorry! Please forgive us!"

Gajeel started stomping on both of them. He was pissed, nobody touched Levy, especially those two idiots.

"GAJEEL!" Levy hit him in the head with a book, he was briefly dazed but grabbed the script mage and threw her over his shoulder running out the guild hall, the 2 bawling members of Shadow Gear racing after him calling after Levy. The annoyed script mage was still thrown over Gajeel's shoulder but finally succumbed to just rubbing her temples trying to fight off a headache.

"Haha well that was interesting!" Mira chirped as she went over to grab the burlap bags of food Droy and Jet had left on the ground in the entryway of the guild hall. The rest of the guild members returned to what they were originally doing as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

* * *

><p>10 years later...<p>

Gajeel walked down the narrow path to his house. He held a big tan bag over his shoulder and rubbed his eyes, the sun was bright still even this late in the day, but he was exhausted. He stepped into the clearing, Lily flew above his head landing on his shoulder, the cat and dragon slayer had a bit more scars on there body here and there from previous challenging jobs over the years, but in all they looked about the same. Gajeel had cut his once long black hair shorter, it only barely touched his shoulders and he had it held back by a tattered burnt orange head scarf. He missed his longer hair but found it didn't really suit him any longer.

He sighed happy to be back home. The trees around the house were thinned, creating a larger yard around the simple brick house. The yard was scattered with toys here and there. He heard high pitched squeals and yelps of pain from the side of the house. An 8 year old pink-haired boy, who's neck was wrapped in a white scarf, ran around the front of the house tripping on a rock and slamming face first into the grass. A young wild black-haired girl with green eyes pounced on him, pulling without mercy at the boy's hair, she squealed with evil delight. The young girl looked to be around 7 years old. "Hey Ferrum! Ferrum! Please stop... Ouch!" The boy on the ground tried desperately to wrestle the giggling vicious girl off him who had now reverted to throwing angry little punches into the boys back. The pink haired boy just moaned, giving up, tearing fistfuls of grass out of the ground.

Gajeel chuckled and walked up to the pair lifting the swinging girl off the boy by the back of her grey tattered dress. The girl looked up at the smiling man and squealed, "DADDY!" She lunged at him squeezing her little arms around his neck planting kisses all over his face.

"Hello beautiful." He hugged her back kissing her on the forehead, holding his tiny feisty treasure in his arms. He winked at her and whispered into her ear, "You know you shouldn't beat up on boys who are weaker than you." She giggled furiously hugging him tighter. The front door opened and Lucy walked out, the blonde held a 2 year old blonde baby girl in her arms, the toddler reaching up to pull hard on her mother's hair.

"OUCH! Layla!" the mother tried to carefully wrestle her locks out of the squealing infant's hands. Levy walked out onto the patio behind her and tickled the screaming baby until she let go.

"Thanks Levy!" Lucy looked gratefully at the now long blue-haired Levy. Gajeel loved her hair long, so Levy stopped cutting it short a long time ago. The soft curly locks hugged down by her hips and swayed gently around her in the breeze.

The script mage pushed her red-rimmed glasses up onto her forehead and looked over at the iron dragon slayer smiling, "Welcome home Gajeel."

"Atlas! Get up off the ground!" Lucy yelled at the pink haired boy who was still laying face down on the ground, ripping handfuls of grass out with his hands. His head shot up, he was the spitting image of his father Natsu Dragneel. "Yes mother." He stood up quickly running over to the now screaming toddler who was reaching for dear life for her brother. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Onee! O-NEE!" He grabbed her from his mother and twirled her in the air the toddler screaming in delight.

"Please be careful Atlas." Lucy rubbed her temples. Levy rest a reassuring hand on her best friends back. Gajeel walked up the steps to wrap his free arm around his tiny but still incredibly sexy wife. She too had a few more scars from past missions. He kissed a rather large one that ran across her forehead. That had been the cause of another mistake he made. He had became careless and was badly injured, Levy stepped out in front of him to save him as a rather large demon sliced her head open. He had almost lost Levy that time, and from then on she only went on local missions and worked at the guild teaching the new batch of kids how to read and write.

"Ferrum, would you like to spend the night at our house?" Lucy asked the black-haired girl in Gajeel's arm. Atlas groaned behind them as he danced around with his cooing sister in his arms. He didn't want to be stuck with the wild child any longer than he had too.

"Oh Lucy! No! Please don't worry about it. You have enough on your plate as it is." Levy shook her hands out in front of her.

"We just talked about this Levy..." The blonde looked sternly at the bluenette. "It's no trouble at all. I think Wendy, Charle and Romeo are coming over tonight for dinner anyways. I'll have them stay and help out." Lucy turned her attention to Ferrum, who was hiding her face in Gajeel's locks. "Ferrum, if you come over I'll summon Loke for you to spar with." The green eyed girl glared at the blonde, "Really?" She looked to her father for permission, who smiled and nodded at her, letting her know it was ok. She returned her glare to Lucy, "You promise? Pinky promise?" She stuck a pinky finger at the tired blonde forcefully, who wrapped her pinky around the girls tiny finger. "It's a deal."

"Go get your stuff ready shrimp." Gajeel set the girl down who reached up to kiss her father on the cheek before running off into the house. The sound of crashing and stuff being thrown about could be heard from out on the patio.

"Are you really sure its ok?" Levy asked the blonde who nodded. Lily pipped up from his place on Gajeel's shoulder, "I'll tag along too Levy. I can help Lucy out."

"Levy's been telling me you've been to busy for her." Lucy poked the iron dragon slayer in the chest. He looked surprised and looked down at Levy who shook her head but was blushing. After all this time, he could still cause her to blush like that. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Well... We've both been busy and I've been taking more jobs so we can go on vacation this summer with Ferrum."

"So you have been ignoring her! You need to take better care of her. Find the time to be with just her." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. She made it her business as Gajeel and Levy's personal marriage counselor. "You can make it up to me later."

"Yes ma'am..." Gajeel reached down to wrap the blushing Levy up in his arms, "I'll get on that right now." He growled into Levy's soft neck, biting her softly. "Gajeel..." Levy whined at him but made no move at stopping him.

"Yeesh, wait until we leave at least." The pink haired boy rolled his eyes behind them covering his little sister's eyes. He sounded just like Natsu.

"Oui Atlas!" Gajeel pulled away from his wife and turned to look at the young fiery boy glaring up at him. "I wouldn't talk that way to someone who can easily beat you up."

"I'll let you know that I've gotten a lot stronger since we've trained last sensai. I can definitely beat you this time. I won't ever give up until I've made you beg for mercy." He clenched the fist that wasn't holding his sister and a flame sprang to life, his eyes had the same determination as Natsu's. The blonde toddler's eyes grew big and reached out for the flames, Atlas held it away from her reach and gently scolded her. "No Layla-chan, fire isn't for you. It will burn you. It's ouchie." He extinguished the flame right away and kissed his sister's forehead, who grabbed his extinguished fist and put it in her mouth.

"I'll be waiting. Whenever you want to go at it. Just come over, we will see how much you've improved." Gajeel tousled the pink hair on Atlas's head, the young boy looked agitated at the childish touch, and shrugged him off. He was just like Natsu. Gajeel felt a tug at his heart.

Ferrum appeared in the doorway, her black studded backpack was filled with books and a change of clothes, her tiny body stood tall with confidence and determination. The black backpack was so full that it couldn't zip closed. Levy kneeled down to help her daughter who pointed a finger down the narrow dirt path away from her house, "Let's GO!"

"Hold on love," Levy turned the girl around to sort through the chaos in her backpack. "Choose only 3 books, you don't have room for 6."

"Then I'll take 5!" Ferrum looked over her shoulder at her mother.

"Three..." Levy's voice was stern.

"Four?" The black-haired girl pushed back again. Her green eyes pleading. Gajeel growled at her, looking down. "Ok... three." The child quickly gave up and pulled her backpack off to determine which books she wanted to bring. It was a difficult decision for her as she sat on the ground the 6 books spread out in front of her.

"She's just like you," Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear, she shook her head. "No. She's definitely more like you."

"Hurry and pick Ferrum, we need to get to Lucy's before it get's dark." Lily sat beside her trying to help her make her decision. Atlas came and sat down next to the girl too. He pointed at two. "You haven't read these to us yet." She nodded and placed them in her backpack. The girl put a finger on her chin, the last decision weighing heavily on her.

Gajeel reached into bag and pulled out a book and placed it in his daughter's hands. It was titled "The Fire Dragon."

"What about this one? It's one of my new favorites. I bought it for you when I was out on my last job."

The kids eyes lit up. "Ohhhh..." She looked at the pretty and colorful drawing on the cover, it was a giant red dragon breathing fire out of it's mouth into the sky, her little fingers ran over the cover, just like Levy did when she looked at the spine's of books on the shelves in the library. "Thank you daddy. It's beautiful." She slipped the book into her back pack and zipped it up. She reached up behind her to plant a big kiss on the iron dragon's studded chin.

"Alright kids, let's go!" Lucy called to them as she hoped down the steps. "Last one out of the forest is a rotten egg!" She took off down the narrow path. Lily, Ferrum and Atlas, who hugged his baby sister tight against his chest took off after her. Ferrum waved as she ran off. "I love you!" She called as she slipped into the trees.

Gajeel and Levy waved as they disappeared into the forest that was glowing orange in the setting sun.

"How has Lucy been?" Gajeel asked as he wrapped his arms around the tiny woman in front of him.

"She seems better. Cana and Gildarts moved in with her to help out. She's worried about Atlas. In a few months it will have been one year since he's been gone." She leaned back into him sighing heavily, she eyes closed up, tears leaking out down the sides of her cheeks.

"Hmm... We will need to plan something." Gajeel sighed too, his heart felt heavy. Maybe, he would ask Mira and Erza to help him plan something for the Dragneel family.

He leaned down and kissed Levy on the cheek, she smiled and kept her eyes closed. "It's so quiet with everyone gone. Feels kind of lonely."

"Let me fix that." Gajeel said as he scooped his wife up into his arms and brought her inside. Shutting the door behind them.

He kissed her squarely on the lips. Lucy was right, it had been awhile since they had been alone together. He needed to treasure every moment he had with his beautiful lifelong mate. He knew how fast it could all disappear from him. Levy kissed him back running her fingers through his short black hair. She moaned into him, it made his heart flutter and skip around in his chest.

Even after 10 years together, the bluenette he held in his arms still managed to drive him

_crazy._

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. Thank you so much for spending your time with me, reading my story.<br>I know the ending was really kind of sad. But as I wrote it, it felt right.  
>I hope you would agree.<strong>

**Maybe in the future I'll add some shorts about what happened in between the 10 year gap.**  
><strong>But for now I want to work on NaLu. Writing this ending inspired me to write<strong>  
><strong>a great story for those two. They deserve it.<strong>

**A brief explanation on the kiddos names.  
>Ferrum is latin for iron. Fitting considering Levy translates stuff and Gajeel eats Iron.<br>Atlas was the name of Natsu's dragon "uncle" that helped him beat future Rouge and Motherglare.  
>Layla was Lucy's mother's name.<br>I think it worked out nicely. :)**

**I hope you liked it.  
>TTYL lovelies. As always, you are beautiful and perfect. Don't change.<strong>


End file.
